Don't forget to say Good bye Part two
by lovlyangl
Summary: In the second story we see Mac and Stella become parents to Mitchell. But during their joy and bonding someone tries to tear them apart. After the fall of the event. The team deal with a loss of one of their own. Mature Themes as story continues.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't forget to say Good bye Cont'd**

**Story by MacsLovlyAngl.(LovlyAngl)**

**I do not own these characters. Just the story and Mitchell Mackenzie Taylor.**

**Chapter 1**

He was at the crime scene when he got the call. Aiming his gun at the suspect they had caught.

"Mac!!! You've got to take this. It's Stella she's in labour."

Cuffing the suspect Mac passed him to Flack.

"Hello, sweetheart? Is everything okay?"

"Huff, huff...no Mac. I'm in labour. Hee,hee...I need you meet me at the Hospital, Danny's taking me."

"Okay love. Just don't have the baby till I get there. Promise me Stel."

"Hee,hee,ha,ha....God Mac. I'll do my best. I love you." She cried as she panted.

"I love you to sweetheart. I'm on my way."

Getting into the car Flack tried not to laugh.

"Umm Mac. Wrong car. Unless you would like to go with the suspect. Get in my car, I'll drive. You're liable to hurt someone in your condition."

When they arrived at the Hospital they found Danny holding Stella's hand breathing with her.

"That's it Stel....good job. Huff, huff. You got it Stel. Just keep breathing."

Don tried not to laugh. Here was his best bud acting like an expectant father.

"Mac....huff, huff, it's about time. Danny's done great. But I need you now. Bend down Danny."

Bending down Stella kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for everything...hee,hee,huff. Oh God, here comes another one."

Passing her hand to Mac, Danny waited outside with Don.

"How ya doin Danno? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Christ man. I thought for sure I was going to lose a couple fingers. Damn Stel is strong."

Shaking off the pain, Don laughed.

"Hey guys, is the baby here yet?"

"Not yet Sheldon. Where the hell did you get that huge blue bear?"

"At the giftshop. He was the last one. So I grabbed him for our new addition. Sid's getting the cigars. He should be here shortly."

Back in the room Stella kept baring down but the baby wouldn't budge.

"Okay Stella. I think we are going to have to C section you. The baby's in a little bit of distress, he needs some help to arrive. So we're just going to freeze you up. I promise you'll be holding your son in no time."

Mac kissed her to reassure her that it would be fine.

"You okay love? Do you feel anything?"

Shaking her head no, she cried.

"Shh..it's okay love. The baby's going to be fine. Don't cry. We'll be holding Mitchell any minute now, I promise love."

Tearing up with her he tried his best to stay strong. Then they heard it. The lusty cries of their son. Raising the baby into the air, the OBGYN smiled.

"He's here. Look at him, your beautiful baby boy."

Passing the scissors to Mac she said...

"Okay daddy, you get to cut the cord."

Taking the scissors Mac's hand shook.

"It's okay . Just cut above the belly button, that's it."

Wrapping the baby in blue, Mac passed him over to his wife.

"Here he is love. Our son. Mitchell Mackenzie Taylor."

Laying him in her arms, he climbed in beside them and wrapped them all up tight.

"We'll leave you alone for a few minutes. Then we need to take Mitchell down to be weighed and bathed."

Nodding that they understood. The OBGYN and the nurses left the room.

"Well...don't leave us in suspense Brenda. How is she?"

"She's great Sheldon. We had to C section her. But her and little Mitchell are doing great."

"Can we have a peek?"

"Fine. For you anything Sheldon. But the bear stays here, and only for a couple minutes we still have to take him to be weighed and checked over. But you owe me a drink later. Deal?"

"Deal Brenda."

Kissing her hand they entered the room with the bear.

When they slowly opened the door. They found Mac and Stella cooing their child.

_"Hey there. How's the new mom doing?"_

_"I'm great Sheldon. Look at our new addition to our family. Isn't he amazing?"_

_"Aww..he's gorgeous Stella. He has your beautiful curls, and daddy's pouty lip. May I?"_

Passing the baby to Sheldon he held him in his arms, and whispered...

_"Hey kiddo. I'm your Uncle Sheldon. This here is your Uncle Danny, and Uncle Don. We are going to help daddy and mommy take good care of you. Would you like that Mitchell?"_

_*Grunt**._

_"He likes that idea Stella."_

_Giving him a kiss on the head the doctor walked back in._

_"_Sheldon Hawkes. Get your hands off that babe. he needs to be checked yet."

"I know that Brenda. Thank you for letting us in."

"Mmhmm..you owe me two drinks now Sheldon. As I specifically told you to leave that big blue bear outside."

Laughing Danny couldn't help but urk him.

"You know sweetheart. You could take me and Danny out instead. The two of us could show you a whole new meaning to threesome."

Brenda laughed.

"If you two are anything like Sheldon I'll pass. I can hardly handle him let alone two more." She winked. Hoping Sheldon would show some jealousy.

"Sorry guys. I don't share well. You two will have too find own Brenda's. I'll pick you up seven."

Laughing..."sound good Sheldon. I'll see you then. Stella may have Mitchell now? I promise I'll bring him back as soon as we are done."

"Sure. Bye sweetheart. Mommy and daddy will see you soon."

As they took him Stella cried.

"Aww..come on love. He'll be fine. I promise he'll be back before we know it."

"Okay guys, you all have to leave. I need to check your wife's stiches and bathe her."

Once everyone was gone she laid Stella back.

"What are you doing? The doctor said I wasn't to lay straight out."

"Just relax Stella. All will be fine soon. Soon you will feel no more pain, no more love, no more anything. You most likely don't remember me. But you soon will. Here's a little hint for you. Your husband pig put away my Joe. See I realized after visiting him that everything he did he did for my daughter and I. Now because of you and Mac I have nothing, either does my daughter. So now. Now we are going to take you from Mac and Mitchell. Eye for an eye Stella."

_"Mmmmmmmmmaaaaa......."_

Covering her mouth before she could get out the rest. The woman drugged her through her IV. Leaving her unable to fight.

Once Stella was out she took apart her stitching stuffed gauze inside of her, redressed the wound and covered her back up.

"That should do it. By the time anyone notices she's bleeding I'll be long gone. Sorry again Stella. But fair is fair."

Cleaning the room best she could, she walked back out.

"Can we go in now?"

"You may want to wait a bit . She's pretty tired. When I left her she was sleeping."

Walking away she headed down the Emergency exit.

"Did you want to grab a coffee Mac?"

"No. You go ahead. I'm going back in."

"Well I'll stay with Mac. Danny and Don can grab the coffee."

When they entered the room Sheldon noticed Stella looked very pale.

"Somethings not right Mac. She's aweful pale."

Pushing Mac aside Sheldon checked her vitals.

"Her heartbeats are weak. Press the call button for the nurse."

As Mac pressed the button he noticed the blood on the side of the sheet. Pulling it back he seen the blood coming through the gauze.

"God Sheldon what the hell is wrong with her. She's bleeding."

Pulling off the gauze Sheldon seen Stella's wound packed in bloody gauze.

"Her stitching has been re opened Mac. Where the hell is that nurse?"

When the doctor arrived they rushed in with a suture kit.

"Start 50mg of Penicilin and get two units of A positive in here STAT."

"Is she going to be okay. Please tell me?"

"We're going to our best Mac. Any idea what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Some nurse came in. She asked us to leave so she could bathe my wife. She left a short time later. I need to find her. Do you have cameras."

"Of course we do. Katherine take to Security."

Mac didn't want to leave his wife.

"Go Mac. I'll take care of her. She'll be fine."

Nodding to Sheldon he took off with the nurse.

"What's going on Mac?"

"Someone tried to kill Stella. The doctors are working on her now. We need to find that nurse."

As they all headed down to Security the doctor was able to stabilize Stella.

"What do you think Brenda?"

"I'm not sure Sheldon. The way that gauze was shoved in we won't know for a while if she'll have damage to her lower organs or not.

"Are you saying she may not be able to have children again?"

"No Sheldon. What I'm saying is it's to soon to tell. I won't know more till she heals. Let's just hope we caught her in time before infection set in. The next 48 hours will tell. My question is. Who would want to harm her?"

"That's for Mac to figure out. Until he gets back I won't leave her."

"I don't blame you Sheldon. I'll be back later to check on her."

"Thanks for everything Brenda."

"Don't thank me yet Sheldon. Like I said the next 48 hours will tell us. Here's that blood sample for you. Get it back to the lab. I'll be back in a bit to tell you what she was drugged with.

"Brenda!!! Bring Mitchell back with you. He'll be safer here."

Nodding her agreement she left.

When Danny returned from taking the evidence back to Adam, he found Mac and Don looking over the video footage.

"Anything yet Mac?"

"Yeah. We got a good visual on her. We've sent it to Adam. He's going to call when he gets a hit. Did you get everything back to him?"

"I did Mac. Stella's still sleeping. Sheldon is with her Mitchell."

"Good. Did you post a couple Officers outside the door?"

"I did. I also told them no one goes in except for her OBGYN."

"Thanks Danny. We've done all we can down here. Let's get back upstairs."

When they got back to the room. Mac seen the doctor coming down the hall.

"Mac!!! She was GHB(amma-hydroxybutyric acid) a very high dose. She' should be fine. But we've added some Demerol to her already growing mixer. This way when she wakes she won't be in pain."

"Did she suffer during the time she was being torn open?"

"No Mac. She would have felt nothing. As the skin and tissue had not had the chance to heal yet.

"That's an aweful lot of drugs. Are you sure she'll be able to function?"

"She'll be fine Mac. Trust me please. She won't be able to breast feed your child for a few days. I was just about to feed him. But now you're here you can do it."

Taking the bottle of formula from the doctor Mac entered his wife's room.

_"Hey Mac. Shh...Mitch is sound asleep."_

Mac smirked. Sheldon was acting like a father more then he was.

"Sleeping or not. I need to feed him."

Picking up his son in his arms. Mac climbed in beside Stella. As everyone watched, he placed Mitch on her chest while holding his head up. Then putting the bottle to his mouth he began to suckle.

_"Good job daddy. We should leave you three now."_

_"Hey sweetheart. Can you feel our son upon you love? Can hear his little grunts as he feeds?"_

Mac knew he wasn't going to get an answer. But he also knew it was important for Stella to know he and Mitch were there.

"You should see him Stel. God he's so handsom. So much curl just like his mommy."

Kissing her sweet lips Mac found her fevered. Pressing the call button the doctor came back in.

"What's the matter Mac?"

"I think she's fevered. I touched her lips with mine. She's burning up."

grabbing the thermometer she took Stella's temp.

"103.0. Okay we are going to have to put her on stronger antibiotics. I'll be right back with them. I was afraid she may get infection."

When the doctor rushed back out. Sheldon knew it wasn't good.

"What's going on Mac?"

"She's running a fever. the doctor has to change her antibiotics. Christ!!! What the hell is taking Adam so long?"

"Waaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,waaaaaaaaaaa."

"Here Mac let me take him. He knows your upset."

Passing the baby to Sheldon, who then passed him to Don. They rocked him back to sleep.

_*Ring,Ring*_

"Taylor".

"Mac it's Adam. I've got a hit for you. You're not going to believe this. Allison Scott. It was Joe's wife Mac. Her prints were everywhere on the evidence. The picture was the final ID. Why would she want to hurt Stella?"

"I'm not sure Adam. I have to go."

Hanging up the phone Mac turned to Don.

"You need to put out an all points on Allison Scott. It was Joe's wife that tried to kill Stella. Danny I want you to head over to the Jail and get the logbook. Try and get Joe to talk to you. If he don't let me know. MOVE!!! She's had to much time already."

Not having to be told twice everyone left.

"Okay Mac, I have the meds for Stella. Let's hope the Cipro works better and faster. You try and relax. I'll be back later to check on her."

"Thanks for everything Brenda. My wife is lucky to have you."

"You're welcome Mac. I promise I won't leave till her fever is broke. So if you need anything, page me."

"I will."

Picking up his son again. He climbed back into bed with his wife. Turning on his side to face her, he placed the baby between them. Just watching her sleep.

As much he knew he should be chasing down Allison. He couldn't bare to leave his wife again.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

Later during the evening Don and Danny returned with bad news.

_"Mac!!!"_ He whispered.

Leaving his wife's side, he walked out into the hall.

"Did you find her?"

"I'm sorry Mac. We searched everywhere. By the time we got to her home she had fled. Though she left her daughter with her mother. All we can do is hope she sends for her, or comes back."

"Hmm..how many mothers do you know would leave their child behind for long? I have a feeling she's still in New York. Don double up Security here. I don't want my wife or child left unattended at any time. Understood?"

"Sure Mac. I'll get right on that."

"Hey Mac? How's Stel doing now?"

"The same Danny. She's still fevered. But holding. I just wish she'd wake, even for a minute or so. Just so I know she's fine."

"She will Mac. She's been through alot. Give her time."

Walking back into his wife's room. He laid down beside her. Nearing her ear he whispered...

_"Sweetheart. I love you. I love so much. Can you just wake up and allow me to see your beautiful eyes. Please love. I'm so scared right now of losing you Stella. So scared. I don't want Mitchell or I to be without you. Please Stel. Please fight and come home."_

Snuggling into her neck he fell into sleep.

A short time later Adam walked in to visit and found Mac sound asleep with his wife in his arms. Looking over at the babe, he picked him up and held him close.

_"Hey there li'l Mitch. How you doing li'l guy. Look at you and all that curl."_

As the baby opened his eyes he gave Adam what looked like a smile.

_"You are just a sweetheart. Aren't you?"_

Closing his eyes again he fell back into sleep.

_"Adam!!!"_

_"Hi Mac. I came to see how Stella's doing. Then I seen your son awake so I thought...well...ummm."_

_"It's okay Adam. You're family. No explanation is needed for holding Mitchell."_

_"God Mac he looks so much like..."_

_"Stella? I know."_

_"Umm...listen Mac. I'm really sorry I couldn't get you that ID on Allison sooner."_

_"I know Adam. It's not your fault. We'll find her."_

Nodding that he understood he passed Mitchell back to Mac.

"_She looks so pale Mac."_

_"I know Adam. She's going to be okay. She's a fighter."_

_"Well..I'm going to get going. I'll come back again. Bye."_

As Adam turned to leave Mac could see the tears weld in his eyes. Laying back down Mac placed the baby between them again. Just watching as the two of them slept.

While Mac slept with his family. He heard the door quietly open. Withdrawling his gun, he aimed it.

_"It's okay Mac. I'm just going to check Stella's vitals."_

_"Okay. Brenda? Is she still fevered?"_

_"She is Mac. Very. I've doubled her up on more Antibiotics."_

_"What are her chances. Honestly."_

_"They are good Mac. You just have to remember. She just had a baby. A C Section, her stitches torn open, then restitched. It's going to take her body time to recover. I'm going to bring you another bottle for Mitchell. He should be waking soon."_

_"Thanks. Are the Officers still on site?"_

_"Oh yeah. The Maternity Ward has never been so well protected."_

Mac smirked as she left the room.

Later that night silence filled the room as Mac couldn't get comfortable. Getting out of bed he reached for his son.

"There's daddy's boy. How are you son? Oh daddy loves you so much. Yes he does."

Sitting on the bed Mac rocked him back and forth as he felt a warm hand across his back. Turning around he seen his wifes fevered eyes staring at him.

"Stel.....Stel..oh God you're awake."

_"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaac I.....Owwwwwwwwwww....can't......"_

Mac noticed she couldn't catch her breath.

"Hold on Stel. God hold on."

Ringing the button for the doctor she came running in.

"What is it Mac?"

"It's my wife. She can't catch her breath. She says it hurts."

"Stella??? Listen to me Stella. Where does it hurt?"

Gently touching her abdomen.

"Okay Stella. Let's get some air into your lungs first."

Placing the little nose tube on her, the doctor checked her sutures.

"Everything looks good Stella. I'm going to give you a little more demerol. When I've done this. Tell me if the pain has eased. Okay?"

Inserting 50mg of demerol into her IV she noticed Stella begin to relax.

"Better?"

Shaking her head yes she asked...

_"So thirsty. I'm so thirsty."_

"We'll get you some ice water. Just relax okay. I'll be right back."

_"Maaaaac...Joe....his..his wife."_

"I know sweetheart. We are looking for her. She's still on the loose. Until she's caught you and our son are in danger."

"Here we go Stella. Try this."

After swallowing a little water she closed her eyes again.

"She'll be fine Mac. Let her rest. We'll keep monitoring her around the clock for the next twenty four hours. But she's going to be fine."

With the doctor gone. Mac climbed in beside her with Mitchell. Finally closing his eyes he knew he'd be able to finally rest for a while. As he slept Stella woke to her son fidgiting. Trying to sit up she couldn't.

_"Maaaaaaaaac...Maaaac."_

_"Hmm..what's the matter love?"_

_"I want to hold Mitchell. Can you help me sit up?"_

_"Sure love. I'll raise your head for you."_

Once he had the bed raised he placed Mitchell in her arms. As soon as he smelled his mommy, he searched for his supper. Squirming in her arms, she tried not to laugh.

"Oh Mac. He's hungry. Where's his bottle."

Passing her the formula she placed it as close as she could to her breast, and watched him drink it down. Clinching his little fist against her heart.

"Isn't he beautiful love. Or should I say handsom. Adam was here earlier, along with the boys. They all say Mitchell looks like you. What do you think of that Stel?"

"Hmm..I don't know. He has that little pout to his lip. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know."

All of a sudden Mac broke.

"Mac?? What is it? Mac??"

"I'm sorry love. I was so scared. I thought Mitchell and I were going to have to live without your love. I wasn't sure how I would have survived. I've never been so scared in my life Stella. Everything came rushing back."

She wanted to reach over the bed and hold him. She wanted to tell him it was alright. But how could she when she couldn't get up to put the baby down.

"Hey Mac. We heard the good news."

As Danny looked towards the bed he seen Mac sobbing with his hands against his face.

"Danny take Mitchell and wait in the hall. Go."

Taking the baby from Stella's arms, Danny took him outside. As the door closed she could hear the Officers cooing the baby. Reaching her hand over towards Mac's neck she pulled him towards her. Wrapping him tightly against her chest as he soaked her in tears.

She hadn't realized how much she had scared him. God he sounded so heartbroken, all the pain he must have held in while she was under. All the insecurities he must have kept hidden about him and Mitchell being on their own.

"Shhh...it's okay Mac. I'm right here. I promise I'm nevr going to leave you or our son. I love you Mac. I love you both so much. I was just as scared of never seeing the two of you again. I could hear you talking to me while I slept. It's okay Mac. I'm home now. We are all home, together as a family."

Raising his face to hers, she kissed him with all the burning passion that was inside her. With every breath she took them both deeper into their love. Neither wanting to release the hurt, the pain that had almost torn them from each other forever.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Stella held him as close as she could to her heart.

With the week gone past Stella and Mitchell were able to go home. As Mac helped her pack he worried for their safety. With Allison still running free he knew his family would have to be watched around the clock. Leaving them little peace of mind for themselves and their new child.

"Mac can you grab my housecoat from the washroom?"

"Sure. Do you need help getting dressed?"

"No. I can manage Mac. I actually feel alot better now I'm off all those medications. Almost back to normal."

Mac always loved her spirit. She was so spiritual and loving, always worried about everyone else but herself.

"Listen Stel. You know we have to come back next week for that Ultrasound. They have to be sure of...umm.."

Stella knew this part was hard for Mac. She also knew he would remain insecure for her safety for a while. But most of all she knew it was hard for him to accept they may not be able to have anymore children.

"You know what Mac? Let's not worry about that. Let's just get Mitch home. He needs to be in our loving enviroment."

Nodding his agreement with moist eyes. He kissed her, picked up their son and walked out hand in hand.

"Excuse me .Taylor. Your wife needs to be wheeled out."

Mac looked over the nurse, smirked and said...

"We'll be fine. Thanks for your concern."

"But ...it's just not done."

"Betty what are you upset about?"

" will not allow his wife to be wheeled out Brenda. I've explained it's Hospital policy."

"It's okay Betty. I'll take down. You go check on in room twelve. Have a seat Stella."

"I can walk you know." She laughed.

"Oh I know. But allow yourself to be spoiled for a while."

"Listen Brenda. We have our little family coming over on Sunday for dinner, how would you like to join us. Sheldon will be there."

Mac knew she was playing match maker.

"Stel..stop trying. They're already a couple."

"They are?? Where have I been?"

Mac smirked.

"I'd love to Stella. I'll see you all then. You take care of that babe. And I'll see for your Ultrasound next week."

"I will Brenda. Thanks for everything. We'll see you Sunday."

With the baby in the carseat the Taylor family headed home. When they pulled into the driveway Mac noticed the unmarked units on the street. Nodding to them he helped his family into the house. Heading up the stairs with Mitchell Mac noticed his wife headed to the living room.

"Sweetheart what are you doing. You should be resting."

"I know Mac. I just feel like sitting for a while."

Walking back down the stairs, he sat down beside his wife with Mitch. So much silence filled their home as they just sat and listened to Mitchells little sounds. Reaching up Mac placed him in his cradle they had bought him. Then wrapping him up in the blanket he leaned back and laid his wife's head across his chest.

"You okay Stel?"

"Mmhmm. It's just good to be home Mac. I've missed us being together like this."

Inhaling her beautiful curls he couldn't agree more.

Meanwhile....

"Hello."

"Mom it's me. I can't talk long. How's my girl?"

"Listen young lady you need to turn yourself in. That detective has been here three times now. We have Police Officers all over the place. I'm taking alot of heat from the neighbours. Oh and before I forget Children Services have threatened to take Emma away."

"You can't let them mom. Please."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. As much as I love you you need to face up to your mistake."

"No!!! I can't mom. I'm doing this Joe. Get Emma's stuff ready. I'll be there tonight to get her."

"She's not here. She went over to the Kelsey's for dinner."

Allison smiled. For she now knew she'd be able to grab Emma. For Melisa owed her a favour for what she had found on her. Besides a little blackmale never hurt anyone.

"Okay mom. Don't worry about it. Just remember I love you. I have to go now. I've been on the phone to long. Bye."

Hanging up her phone she raised her hoddie and headed over to the Kelsey's.

Later that evening Mac got out the baby tub, while Stella undressed Mitch.

"What should the temperature be love?"

"Just warm Mac. It's best to feel it against your elbow."

"Feels fine love. Here I'll take him."

Passing him his son he laid him in the tub, and carefully washed him with the baby soap and wash cloth.

"Don't forget his hair Mac."

"Won't the shampoo sting his eyes?"

"No. It's baby shampoo. there is no harmful chemicals in it. It's non irritating."

After washing his sons hair, he passed him over to his mommy as she wrapped him in the towel. carrying him into the Nursery they laid him on the change table.

"Now what do we need love?"

"The baby powder, a diaper, and some sleepers."

Opening the drawer Mac grabbed out a pair of green footy sleepers.

"Are these okay Stel?"

"Yup. Perfect. Would you like to put on his diaper?"

Stella could see the excitment in her husbands eyes. He was loving every minute with their new child.

"Don't forget the powder first Mac. Just a little on his bum."

Once Mac had him fully dressed, he picked him up and carried him to the rocker. Sitting down he sang him a song until he fell asleep against his daddy's chest.

Getting up Mac knew they should leave him in his room. But he didn't feel comfortable with Allison still out there. Carrying Mitch into their room with the cradle Mac laid him in it beside their bed.

Coming out of the washroom Stella noticed their son beside him.

"I don't know Mac. You're going to spoil him something good."

Winking he said...

"You have way to many night clothes on love. I think you should remove them and climb in here with me."

"Nice try Mac. I'm to sore, and to exhausted to tease you tonight."

"I just want to hold you Stel. I want to feel your body against mine. I know I can't make love to you yet. I've just missed your warmth love. Please."

Turning off the light she removed her gown and slipped into bed. As she laid there Mac turned on his side and caressed her warm cheek.

"I've missed this Stella. I honestly thought I'd never hold you again."

Pulling her in closer he passionately kissed her as his hand slid down to her waist, as he pulled her into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"You comfortable love?"

"Mhmm..perfect. It's so nice to be home."

Mac couldn't agree more.

Meanwhile Allison had shown up at the Kelsey's. Knocking on the door her daughter answered.

"Mom!!!! Oh Gods mommy. Are you here to take me home?"

"I am baby. Get your stuff for me."

"Okay. Just let me say good bye to Kelly."

"Where's Kelly's mom?"

"She went out for the night. I'll be right back mom."

After telling Kelly and the sitter where she was going, she left with her mom.

"Mommy. Where are we going?"

"Far away sweetheart. Out of the City."

"How will I see daddy?"

"You won't be able to love. I'm sorry but once we leave New York we won't be coming back. But daddy left us alot of money we need to grab before we leave."

"But it's late mom. How are we going to get it? The banks are closed."

"Daddy left it for us at the train station honey. Now we need to go."

As they walked in the darkened shadows Allison hoped enough time had passed for the NY Police Dept to have given up patroling the exits out of New York.

****

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As they neared the Station Allison noticed the Officers watching the entrance and exits. Taking her daughter with her down the alley she thought they'd be safe.

"Mommy I don't like it here. It's to dark."

"Shh..it's okay sweetheart. I promise it will all be okay."

Hearing the sound of footsteps she looked behind her and seen four big guys walking towards her and her daughter. Knowing they were in danger she whispered to her little girl.

"Listen to me sweetheart. I want you to run up that alley. When you get to the end you'll see the Officers standing there. Tell them to come here okay?"

"No mommy. I don't want to leave you."

"I know baby. But you have too. Run. That's it and don't look behind you."

While the little girl ran up the alley one of the guys chased her. Sticking out her foot Allison tripped him.

"You'll pay for that bitch. Let's do her and get it over with you guys. The kids gone to get the cops."

"Help me. You have to help my mommy. They have her. They're going to kill her."

Taking the young girls hand, the Officer followed while the other called it in. When they got to the alley they seen Allison Scott's torn and assaulted body. Covering the childs eyes, he passed her over to the Officer.

"Better call and his team. Looks like we have a crime scene."

When Danny and Sheldon showed up they knew it was Allison Scott right away.

"Isn't that Allison Danny?"

"Christ. Yeah man it is. How does that saying go...what goes around comes around. Poor kid she'll be scared for life. So her daughter witnessed all of it?"

"No. Her mother made her run for help. What she did see was her mothers torn and broken body laying in the alley. We're waiting on Child Services and a Psych. The girl hasn't said a word since she seen her mom."

"Did ya call Mac yet?"

"No. I'm about to do that now."

Dialing Mac's number he got no response.

"There's no answer. They must have their phone off the hook."

"I'm right here Don. I need to be sure."

Nodding that he understood he looked over the body.

"Okay. You can take her. How's her daughter Don?"

"Not good Mac. She hasn't said a word since she seen her mom."

"She's most likely in shock. Where's the EMT's?"

"They're on their way. I've also called Child Services and a Psych."

"Thanks Don. I'm going to head back home. I don't like leaving Stella right now. She's still very sore."

"Sure Mac. If we need you we'll call. See you Sunday."

"Sounds good Don. Make sure Emma gets the best care."

"We will Mac. Tell Stella hello from us. If we have time tomorrow we'll stop by and see her."

When Mac arrived back home he found his wife sleeping with Mitch in her arms. Dropping his clothes to the ground he climbed back in beside them and wrapped his arms around them.

"Mmm...Mac you're freezing."

"Sorry Stel. I just got back from the crime scene. It was Allison Scott."

"Oh..I'm sorry for poor Emma. How is she?"

"Not good. Don called in a Psych for her. She hasn't said anything since she seen her mom."

"Oh Mac. No child should be without their parents. I feel so sad for her. She's so innocent in all of this."

"I know love. She has her grandmother to help her through. She'll be fine. As she grows the pain and memories will lesson."

"I hope you're right Mac. For she must be very angry inside. It could lead to problems as she reaches her teen years."

As much as Mac knew his wife was right. He would just have to hope that Emma Scott didn't become enraged with hate and revenge.

Sunday Morning.

With the sunlight beaming through the window Mitchell woke his mommy and daddy with his cries. Trying to get out of bed Stella could feel her stitches pull.

"You okay love? Why don't I get him."

"Thanks Mac. I'll be glad when we get these pulled on tuesday."

Mac gave her what he hoped was a genuine smile. But he didn't want to think about Tuesday, or the scan that would show her scaring. Passing her the bottle she refused it.

"I'm going to try breastfeeding him Mac. The doctor said it would be fine."

"Are you sure sweetheart. I don't want you to get upset if he don't. He's been use to a bottle."

"I know Mac. I'd still like to try."

Baring her breast she placed Mitch near it as he turned away crying.

"Come on Mitch. Please try for mommy."

As the baby screamed Stella gave up.

"Here Mac. Just give him the bottle. I need to release the pressure."

Forcing herself up from the bed she walked into the washroom and shut the door. When she appeared a short time later she seen father and son sleeping. Not wanting to wake them she covered them and headed downstairs to put on the roast.

"Eheemm..."

"I thought you two were sleeping?"

"We were lonely. Weren't we Mitch?"

Walking over Mac took his wifes hand and sat her in a chair.

"I'll start the roast for our guests. You rest with Mitch."

"Mac...you need to stop. I need to exercise and stretch. It helps relieve the pain."

"I know that love. You can sit there and peel the potatos. I'm going to place this roast in the oven, then start breakfast."

She knew Mac was spoiling her. She also knew he was still frightened with almost losing her. Giving in to make him happy. She snuggled and kissed Mitch.

_*Ring,ring*_

"I'll get it Mac. Hello."

"Hey Stel. It's Danny. What do you need Don, Adam and I to bring?"

"Umm..yourselves." She laughed.

"Funny Stel. Nice to see your sense of humor returning."

"Thanks. If you like you two can pick up something for dessert."

"Anything special?"

"Nope. You boys decide. We'll see you soon."

"Okay Stel. Bye."

"What did she say Danno?"

"She said to bring the dessert. I'm heading home to shower and change. We'll meet back here at two and head over to the Bakery."

"Sounds good. See ya then Danno."

"Hey Don. How's Sheldon getting there?"

"Hmm..most likely with a smile on his face. He was out with Brenda all night."

"I'm sorry?? How'd you know that?"

"It's my job to know. Now let's get that gift we all bought for Mitch."

"Sure Don. Do you think Mac will freak out when he sees it?"

"Naah...we'll make him love it. Besides how could you not love that cute little face."

Smiling cautiously. Adam hoped Mac wouldn't flip when he seen the puppy.

When Adam and Don got down to the locker area they found the puppy tearing apart Don's coat.

"My jacket. No, no. Bad puppy."

As Don pulled on his jacket the puppy pulled back. Leaving them both in a tug a war.

"Umm...Don. I really don't think Mac isn't going to apreciate this rather large puppy we got Mitch. We should have got that smaller one."

"Nooooo....weeeeeeeeee..help me pull."

As Adam and Don pulled Danny walked back in.

"What the hell are you two doing. You're not supposed to get the puppy all worked up. Now he thinks it's play time."

"Damn it Danno. Shut your mouth and pull. This pup is strong."

*Snort*. What do expect from a Lab. How the hell did he get your jacket anyway?"

"Hell if I know Danno. I must have left out when we locked him in here."

Finally getting the jacket back. Don tried not tear up. His beautiful leather jacket was full of teeth holes and rips.

"Umm...I thin....."

"Just shut up Adam. If you say Mac won't like the pup once more."

"Umm..okay. Sorry. Let's just get going. Yeah....we should go..hmm."

As they left with the puppy and all the toys Adam was having second thoughts of going to dinner at all.

**Brenda's Home.**

"Mmm..morning Sheldon. What time is it?"

"Time for you to get that gorgeous body out of bed. I'll start coffee."

Trying to get up Brenda pulled him back down.

"Not so fast . I think I have a fever."

"A Fever?? Hmm..can't have that now can we. I guess I should give you a slow and sensual check-up. We wouldn't want you to get overheated now would we?"

Caressing his warm hands across her skin, she purred.

_"Sooooo sweet. I need to take your temperature. Please try not to move till I'm done."_

_"Mmm..I'll try. Oh my Sheldon...you do give me a raging fever."_

Taking each other into an erotic world of sin, they decided a few more hours of bed rest couldn't hurt.

**The Taylor's**

With everything cooking. Stella showered while Mac put Mitch down for his nap. As the water sprayed over her she looked at her stitching and scar. She was never a vein person. But even she had to admit her abdomen was a hell of a mess.

Feeling a warm hand wrap around her waist she froze. Jumping from the tub she grabbed the towel wrapping it around herself.

"Sweetheart?? You okay? You've never jumped like that."

"Sorry Mac. I was getting a little cold."

Mac found the water quite warm.

"Well then love. Come back and I'll warm you."

"You will behave yourself Mac. We have company coming soon." She smiled cautiously.

"Are you sure you're okay Stel?"

"I'm positive Mac."

Leaning in she kissed him and left the washroom.

When Mac came out of the shower he found his wife setting the table.

"Just can't rest, can you love?"

"Nope..I need to keep busy Mac. Besides I just talked with Danny they are on their way."

"Mmhmm....I'm sure we have few minutes Stel."

Taking his hand he caressed it across her back, up to her neck and carefully pulled her back to rest on his shoulder. Leaning in he softly kissed her neck with whispered words...

_"I love you Stel. I love you so much, never does my ache to love you disappear. It just grows till it burns with passion in my heart."_

Softly tearing up, she turned her head towards him and touched her lips to his, leaving them both lost within their undying need to touch. To stroke, to pet.

_*Knock, knock.*_

_"To be continued love."_

Answering the door Mac seen Danny and Adam come through with a box full of dog toys, food, bed, and accesseries.

"What did you do Danny? Buy a dog?" Smirked Mac.

"Nah Mac. We bought him for Mitch. This is our gift to Mitch."

Watching as Don carried the black Lab into the house, his jaw dropped.

"You okay there Mac? You look ill."

"A pup?? Why would you buy him a pup?"

"Aww...look at him Mac. He;s so adorable."

"Thanks Stel."

"Not you smart ass. The puppy."

"Can't blame a guy for trying." Smiled Don.

Mac wasn't sure this was a good idea. Adam stood cautiously in the hall saying nothing. While Don and Danny kept grinning like idiots.

"What's the matter Mac. Don't you like him?"

Passing the puppy to Mac he held it out in front of him. Looking him over, the puppy wagged his tail and licked his face.

"You're not going to tear apart my shoes are you?"

The puppy turned his head to the side with his tongue hanging out.

"Let's see him Mac. You okay Adam? You look a little upset."

"Umm..no. Well..hmm..so where's the baby?"

Stella knew Adam was concerned about Mac not liking the puppy.

"Don't worry Adam. Mac likes him."

Smiling Adam followed Stella.

"Is he paper trained Danny?"

"Of course. He's a good pup. Isn't he Don?"

Mac looked at Don and seen his odd glare.

_*Knock, knock*_

"Saved by the door Don."

Putting the pup down Mac answered it.

"Hey Mac. We're here."

"Awww...look at the puppy. I didn't take you as a dog person Mac."

"That's because I'm not. The boys decided Mitch needed one."

"Oh that was sweet of them. Look at him. Come here boy. Come here."

As the puppy ran in circles, Brenda grabbed a toy rope and teased him with it.

"Is he ever playful. Where did you guys find him?"

"At the pound. there were six of them brought in. The mother died during birth, the family couldn't look after the pups so they handed them over to ASPCA."

"Are there any left?"

"Three. Why you want us to get you one?"

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know by the time we leave."

Sitting down they noticed Adam still had Mitch in his arms.

"Pass that babe over here Adam."

"Forget it Danny. I've got him now. You can have him when I'm done my turn."

Pouting like a child. Everyone laughed.

As they sat down to dinner the puppy circled the cradle then flopped down.

"Look Mac he's already protective of Mitch. You need to think of a name."

Mac still wasn't sure. He knew puppies were alot of work. He also knew puppies liked to chew on things. Especially slippers, shoes, and your furniture.

"I know what your thinking boss. You're worried the pup will eat your home." Smiled Adam nervously.

"There is that Adam. But also the walks, the piddles on the floor. The barking."

"Mac, Mac, Mac....you are taking this all the wrong way. Puppies can bring you lots of joy. They are great for your health. For your companionship, your love. Once he's bigger he becomes a protector for you, Stel, and Mitch. I mean what more could you want Mac?"

"Piece of mind. As for companionship I have a wife and child for that. For love, and my health the same thing applies. I also have an alarm system for my home."

Don knew they losing their reasons for the puppy.

"We'll tell you what Mac. If the pup becomes to much. We'll take him back. One of us will raise him instead. All we're asking is you give it a try for Mitch. Please."

It was at that moment the puppy yawned walked over and placed his front paws on Mac's knee. Looking at his sad eyes, he picked him up. Securing him in his arms, the puppy curled into him and fell back into sleep.

"Aww...see. he loves ya Mac. Now tell me you don't want him."

Giving Danny one of his famous looks he got up, walked over to the couch and sat down with the pup.

"Why don't you guys go sit. I'll start the dishes and bring in the dessert and coffee."

"I'll help you Stella. You still shouldn't be doing to much."

"Thanks Brenda. The kitchen is through here."

"So come on Mac. Give us a name for this little guy."

"Hmm..I'm no good with names Danny. But how about Bonkers."

"Bonkers??? You're kiddin right? What kind of name is that for a pup."

"Umm..you know what Danny. Actually like that name. After what he did to Don's jacket I think the name suits him."

"How do ya figure that Adam?"

"Well..he went Bonkers on Don's jacket. So that makes this a perfect name for him."

"Good job Adam. So welcome to the family Bonkers."

Squeezing himself closer into Mac he fell deeper into sleep.

After coffee and dessert everyone left for home.

"This was a great night Mac. We have such a great family."

"We do love. I'm going to put Bonkers outside for a pee. If you like you can put down the puppy pads for the night. Hopefully he'll sleep down here in his bed."

"I think that's why the boys bought two of them. One for upstairs and one for down. Puppies do get lonely."

"Hmm..I guess that makes sense love. I'll be right back."

Taking the puppy outside he piddled. Bringing him back in he sniffed the air and ran up the stairs. Running into their room, he found the cradle with Mitch in it. Turning around a few times he flopped down again.

"Smart puppy they got love. You know what? I think I'm begining to change my mind."

Stella laughed. For she knew their puppy adventures were just begining.

**tbc....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Mac neared the bed he removed his slippers before climbing in. Slipping under the sheets he wrapped his arm around his wife, while his hand began caressing her tummy. Stiffing up, she turned on her side.

Feeling her tense Mac stopped. Wondering to himself if he had hurt her.

"Did I hurt you love?"

"Hmm..no. I'm just really tired tonight Mac."

Mac knew something was wrong. Ever since he brought her home she'd been acting funny when he went to touch her. Not wanting to upset her, he wrapped her in close and held her.

"I love you Stel."

"I know Mac. I love you too, night."

While she slept Mac continued to think back to the last few days. Leaving his confused as to why she was always shying away from him. He knew she had been hell. But if she was in pain, why wasn't she being honest with him. They didn't have secrets between them, ever. That was the thing they promised each other. No more secrets.

Letting his thoughts clear away, he closed his eyes and fell into sleep. The following morning he woke. Stepping into his slipper he felt something squish between his toes.

Realizing it was puppy poop, he sighed deep.

"Damn it. For Christ sakes."

Leaning over the bed Stella realized Mac had a sipper full. Trying not to laugh she covered her mouth with the blanket.

"Funny Stel. Keep laughing."

Getting up from the bed he hopped into the washroom leaving Stella unable to contain her laughter this time.

"Oh God Mac. You look like a giant Easter bunny."

Slamming the bathroom door she heard the shower running.

"What did you do in daddy's slipper Bonkers?"

Hearing his name, he tilted his head to side, and plopped his tongue out just staring at Stella.

"Let's go Bonkers. Come on, before daddy comes out."

Heading downstairs with Mitch, Stella started breakfast.

A short time later Mac walked down and found Bonkers running in circles barking at him.

"Arrf, arrf."

Seeing the ball in front of him, he picked it up and tossed it across the floor. Watching as the pup chased it.

"I should be mad at you. You know that right?"

"Arrf, arrf."

"Mac, breakfast is ready."

While he walked over to the table he picked up his son and sat down.

"I'm going to grab a shower Mac. I'll be back."

"Okay love."

Snuggling his son he caressed his little crown before kissing him. Unwrapping his little fist, he placed his finger between them. Watching as they curled back into his.

"So handsom my son. Look at you. So much like your mommy. Are you ready to find out if we can make you a little brother or sister in a few years? Would you like that Mitch?"

Yawning at his daddy. He opened his one eye and smiled. Then closing it again, he fell back into sleep.

"Okay Mac. I'm ready."

Passing her their baby. Mac placed Bonkers into his cage before they left.

When they arrived at the doctors Stella informed the nurse of their arrival. Sitting down Mac took off Mitch's jacket, lifting him into his arms. As Stella watched she could see Mac shaking. Reaching out her hand she took his into hers, and gave it a squeeze.

"It's going to be okay Mac."

Looking her in the eyes, he tried his best to smile but couldn't.

"Stella Taylor the doctor will see you now."

Once they were seated in the office. Silence filled the room.

"Hi Stella, hi Mac. didn't we just see you yesterday?" Brenda laughed.

"Yeah, you did."

"Okay Stella. I need you to lower your pants to your waist. I'd like a good look at that scar."

She could see Mac watching. Waiting to see it for himself. Brenda could tell Stella was hesitant.

"Mac, would you mind waiting outside with Mitch. I'll come get you when we're done the exam."

Mac looked at her strangly. He and Stella shared everything together. From the moment of her pregnancy and on. Getting up he took him and his son from the room.

"Alright Stella. He's gone. Can I see that scar now."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt him. He must be so confused. I haven't been able to let him touch me at all since the birth. Even when he tried to join me in the shower I jumped out. When he touches me at night, I back away from him. I've never been a vein person, ever. But even I can't stand the scar."

"I understand Stella. Let's have a look at it, okay?"

Removing her pants she laid on the little bed. Watching the doctors expression she could see nothing.

"It's still very tender there isn't it?"

"It is. Some nights the pain can be bad. But most times it's tolerable."

"Okay. I'd like to have look internally. If at any time you feel pain, or discomfort let me know and I'll stop."

Nodding that she understood. Stella focused all her thoughts on Mitch.

"I'm seeing alot of scar tissue Stella. More then I was hoping to see. Let's get you over for your scan. I'll know more once I get the results."

"What do you think though Brenda? Your opinion."

"My honest opinion is not to give you what I think? But to support you and your Mac once we find out together where we stand. You can come back in now Mac."

Sitting down he waited for Stella to give him the news.

"How'd it go love?"

"We don't know yet Mac. There's quite a bit of scar tissue. Brenda said that we will know more after the scan."

"Hmm..Brenda if I may ask. Our we able to make love now? Is there any reason we shouldn't?"

"Of course you can Mac. I see no reason why you couldn't. Though it's best to make sure you are both comfortable with it. From talking with Stella she is still experiencing some pain. Only you two know when you are ready."

"Sure. Thanks Brenda."

"You are both welcome. So Stella if you'd like to head down the hall to x-ray they'll take you in right away. When you're finished you can come back here."

Walking out from the Office Brenda felt sad for Mac. She could see how badly he wanted to love his wife again. But she also knew it would take time and understanding for Stella to accept her scar caused by the assault from Allison Scott.

As Stella laid still she thought of never being able to conceive again. Thinking back she could remember the nights her and Mac would laugh about starting their own baseball team.

"Okay . Let me help you up. We are finished."

As she raised her she noticed her tears.

"Are you okay ? Did you have some pain?"

"No. I'm fine thank you. Bye."

Leaving the room she changed back into her clothes and headed back to the Office. While they waited she fed Mitch while Mac grabbed coffee for them both. When he returned he took Mitch from her and placed him over his shoulder. Rubbing his back he put him to sleep.

"He's so tired Mac. Why don't you head home. I don't know how much longer I'll have to wait."

"Forget it Stella. We are in this together. I love you. I also want you to know no matter the outcome it won't change what we have. I love you for you, not for what you give me. I just thought you should know that."

"Okay Stella, you and Mac can come in now."

Sitting down Mac's knees began to tremble, bumping against the desk.

"What's that sound?"

Looking down Stella tried not to laugh. Leave it to Mac to change the tension in the room.

"It's Mac's knee smacking against your desk."

Placing her hand on his knee he stopped.

"Sorry Brenda. I'm really nervous here."

"I can see that Mac. Just relax okay. Stella you are very lucky woman. If all husbands were as caring and loving as yours. I'd never have complaints from my patients about theirs. Anyways. Here we go, are you ready?"

Nodding yes, she reached over and wrapped her hand in his.

"Excuse me doctor. just called. They've taken his wife to the Emergency. They think she may be miscarrying."

"Oh my. I know I need to give you your results Stella. Could you possibly wait. If not I can pass them over to , she'll read them to you."

"No that's okay. You go ahead. Can you call me at home with the results."

"I'll do better then that. How about I stop by when I'm done with the Hendersons?"

"Sure. That would be great. Thanks."

"No. Thank you for understanding. I'll see you once I finish up with this Emergency."

After she left Mac and Stella headed home. Knowing that they would have to wait a little longer for their results.

When Brenda got to the Hospital she was to late. Rianna had miscarried her child.

"I'm sorry Rianna. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's getting frusterating though. This is the second time we've lost our child."

"I know it's frusterating Rianna. I truely do. But you have three beautiful children already. so I wouldn't be so upset about it."

"I know. I know. I've heard it from George too. _You should be thankful with what we have. There are some women out there who can't even conceive one."_

"He's right you know. Anyways Rianna. I'd like to see you in my office next week for a follow up, okay?"

"Sure Brenda. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Take care."

Walking from the room Brenda sat in the Hospital lounge and looked at the Ultrasound results. As she read along she kept her thoughts neutral. Placing them back in the envelope, she headed over to the Taylor's to give them the news.

Leaving the Hospital Brenda ran into Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon. What brings you here?"

"You. I thought we could do dinner and a movie."

"Mm..sounds great. But how bout you pick me up in two hours. I have to head over to the Taylor's and give them their results."

"Oh...are they good?" he winked.

"Now you know I can't discuss my cases with you Hawkes. so behave yourself or no one on one wrestling tonight."

"Well then. When you say it like that I'll shut up."

Leaning in he kissed her sweet lips.

"I'll see you in a couple hours."

"That you will. Bye."

At the Taylor's Mac was making lunch while Stella paced nervously across the floors.

"Try and relax Stella. I know the waiting is hard."

"I can't relax Mac. I'm to nervous."

"Well I have a cure for that love. Come here."

"Mac..stop. That's not going to help."

"Sure it will love."

Seductively moving towards her she felt the heated stare all the way to her very core. Nearing her side, he wrapped his hand around her curls and pulled them back assaulting her neck with his soft kisses.

"Pleeeeeeeease Mac."

Not listening to her pleas. To lost in her scent that had been forgotten, he roamed his hands down under her shirt. That's when he felt her tense again. Removing his hands he looked into her eyes and seen the tears.

"Stel???"

"I'm sorry Mac. I'm just not ready to be touched. I'm so sorry."

"Aww..don't be sorry love. I just wish you'd tell me why? You never cringe at my touch. I feel so lost. Did I hurt you somehow?"

"No Mac. No..never. It's just I..."

"Just what Stella? Please."

Turning away from him she walked over to the window.

"I don't want you to see my scar. I don't want you to see what I now look like underneath my clothes."

"What?? Look at me Stella."

Turning to face him he could see so much pain and hurt in her eyes.

"Listen to me Stella. A few scars, or a million scars makes no difference to me. I thought you knew me better then that Stella. I love you, not what you look like. It's your soul, the beauty of your spirit that had me fall in love with you. Do you understand Stella? It's you I love, not your body, not your beauty. How could you even think that would make a difference on how'd I feel about us?"

"I do know you better then that Mac. I'm sorry. It's me. I've never been vein before, ever. But even I can't stand to look at it."

"It's just a scar Stella. A battle wound. One you survived. One you healed from after someone tried to take your life."

Moving in towards her he slid his hands up her blouse. Undoing the buttons one by one he seen her close her eyes as he opened it, exposing her scar. Waiting for him to sigh, or cringe it never came. All that could be felt were soft sweet kisses that he placed on each and every inch of it.

_"Maaaaaaaac....."_

_*Knock, knock*_

"To be continued love. That will be Brenda."

Trying to catch her breath Mac helped her with her buttons.

"You're shivering love."

Smiling because he knew his touch passionately drowned her, he helped her button up then answer the door.

"Hi Brenda come on in."

"Thanks Mac. You okay Stella? You look flushed."

"No. I'm fine. Have a seat. I made coffee."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm having dinner with Sheldon tonight."

"Ahhh..lucky Sheldon. We love seeing him happy."

"He is that Stella. Okay onto your results. Once again I'm really sorry for the delay."

"It's okay. We understand Brenda."

Taking his wife's hand they listened.

"From what the test showed you have quite a bit of scar tissue on your uterus Stella. Later on when you and Mac decide to have another child it could create problems. The biggest being conception. It may take alot longer to become pregnant, if at all. Though when you two are ready we can surgically remove your scar tissue Stella. But then again you are looking at problems."

"What kind of problems?"

"Well..with removal of scar tissue it can make fetal birth premature or can cause irregular bleeding throughout your pregnancy. But most times woman can conceive again without any complications. It all depends on the health, and genitics of the mother. This is a decision you both have alot of time to make. As I'm sure you both want a few years with your Mitch before you even decide on another child."

"Yeah we do. Now by waiting to have the surgery to remove the scar tissue will it increase or become thicker making it harder to remove?"

"It can. But at this time I wouldn't recommend you being opened again Stella. If you like you can wait a year and we will book an appointment to have it removed. Right now your body needs time to fully heal."

"Okay. We understand Brenda. Thank you so much for letting us know where we stand. It helps us feel better knowing that when the time comes we have choices."

"You do Stella. Lots of them. For now I urge you both to enjoy your time with Mitch. For before you know it he will be all grown up."

Nodding their agreement Bonkers ran in.

"Arf, arf, arf."

"Well hello Bonkers. How are you?"

"Arf...arf."

"Really. Well that's wonderful."

Watching the pup turn his head to the side as he listened Stella laughed.

"I really need to get me one of these. This is one smart, cute little pup. Anyways I should get going. Poor Sheldon is most likely wondering where I am."

"Sure. Thanks again for everything Brenda. I'm so lucky to have you."

"Aww..I'm the one that's lucky Stella. I hope Sheldon knows how lucky he is to have such wonderful family in his life."

"We all are Brenda. And tht includes you."

"Thanks Stella. You call me if you have any concerns or problems okay?"

"I will. Take care."

"You two too. I'll see you in six weeks for another follow-up."

"You will. If not sooner."

Leaving out the door Stella ran to the phone.

"What are you up to their love?"

"I'm calling Sheldon to tell him Brenda wants a puppy."

Later that evening Brenda was showered and changed when the doorbell rang.

"Come on in Sheldon. The door is open."

Walking in he placed down the box of toys, bed, and puppy carrier. Lifting out the pup he put it behind his back.

"Hey Sheldon. It's about time. You're late."

"with good reason Brenda. I have something for you."

"You do? What?"

"Close your eyes. No peaking and hold out your hands."

Placing her hands out in front of her she felt the softness, then she heard the soft whine of the pup.

"Ooooooh...awwww...Sheldon. It's a puppy like Mac and Stella's. Oh look at him, he's so cute. Thank you."

Pulling Sheldon in close with the puppy between them she passionate kissed him.

"I take it you approve of him?"

"I do. How could I not Sheldon. He's so perfect."

Not wanting to put the pup down, she walked over and sat on the couch with it. Patting the cushion with her other hand, she called Sheldon over.

"You know what Brenda? He might be hungry. He's had quite a trip."

"I can see that by all the packages you've brought. This is all to much Sheldon. You have to let me pay for some of it."

"No. I bought him for you. That includes everything he came with. As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"I am. Let's feed him, then we can head out."

"Are you sure you want to go out. If you prefer we can stay in Brenda."

"Hmm..whatever would we do ?"

"I could think of a few things. One of them being wrestling I believe. If you're still up for it ."

"Mmm...you order the pizza, I'll get out the mats."

Scrambling up from the couch, Sheldon pulled her back down.

"Not so fast. I need to get a feel for my opponent."

Touching his lips with hers. They both felt their world as they knew it tilt into one. Leaving them both knowing that their lives were about to change forever.

**tbc...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With Mac and Stella finally having some alone time. Mitch decided he wanted attention.

"I'll get him love. You rest."

Walking into the Nursery Mac picked him up and took him to the change table. Taking off his wet diaper he powered him then placed a clean diaper on his bum.

"What do you think son? Daddy getting better at putting on your pampers?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer he watched his son suckle away on his fist. Picking him up he walked him downstairs and heated his bottle. Taking him back upstairs they sat down on the bed.

"Looks like we have company sweetheart."

Bending up his knees he placed Mitch between them and fed him his bottle. Keeping eye contact as he suckled away. While holding his daddy's finger tightly in his little fist.

Once he was finished Mac placed him over his shoulder and rubbed his back tenderly till he burped. Then carrying him back to bed Mac turned on his mobile, covered him up and left the room with the nightlight flickering away.

Walking back into their room he found Stella sound asleep. Removing his clothes he climbed in beside her and traced the outline of her gown. Caressing his fingertips along the thigh, carefully raising it till he had her fully exposed upon their sheets.

Tracing his fingertips across her scar, he watched as skin shivered and her flesh danced from each new stroke he gave her. Continuing to move his fingers he danced them along her breasts, and that's when she woke.

Feeling her nipples perk as the air reached them along with her husbands heated strokes, she began to raise herself up for more. NOt wanting the long forgotten pleasures to end.

Watching in burning passion now. Mac couldn't help but feed upon her sweet lips as she turned to face him. Looking into his eyes, telling him without words to sensually kiss her. Wrapping his fingers in her hair, he gently pulled her onto him.

God she felt so soft, so heavenly as her body grinded against his ever swollen shaft. Knowing she was lost with just rubbing herself against him, brought new light into their long forgotten souls. And as he felt her pour her orgasm onto his leg, he knew she was as lost as he was.

Flipping her over, he caressed his way down her body, leaving a trail of soft wet strokes from his tongue. Tracing his way across and over her scar. Watching with fevered passion as she purred and writhered in his touch.

Moving his tongue lower he touched her swollen bud that was still crying from her first orgasm. Then placing his tonuge upon it, she bucked herself up off the bed deeper into his mouth. Clamping down on her bud, she gripped the sheets, tearing them from the bed as she cried out into the night.

Knowing she was drowning in each and every stroke, he slid his tongue back up upon her, placing his swollen shaft on her soakened core. Stopping on the edge as he whispered....

_"I want you to listen to me love. If my making love to you hurts at anytime, let me know sweetheart. Promise me now Stella. I don't want to hurt you. I know you're still tender."_

_"I promise Mac. Please. I need to feel you deep inside me. I need to feel your soul fly with mine again. I don't want to wait anymore. I just want to feel, feel every touch that is my husband."_

Slowly with precise care Mac entered her carefully watching for any sign of pain. Taking himself into her a little deeper he seen her eyes slowly close from the passion, the thickness, the length that was within her.

Seeing no sign of pain, Mac sank himself deep within her. God she felt so warm, so wet, as he could feel shaft swell until it kissed her walls, begging her without words to pour onto him, to bathe him in her sweet fluid.

Plunging deeper with each stroke, he could feel her begin to fall apart. He could begin to feel her soul seperate, take flight with his into their world that belonged only to them and Mitch. Entwining his fingers with hers, they both came within each other, leaving behind their sweet scents that now filled their room.

To tired to move, to much in love to release himself from her, he rolled then over onto their sides. Keeping himself deep within her as they fell into sleep whispering words of love. Their love. Their love that was forever within their hearts, and souls. That was forever in their sons. Never capable of being torn or pulled apart.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Stella. Forever."

Closing their eyes they fell into sleep.

**tbc...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back over at Brenda's Sheldon helped her pull out the mats.

"You know you're going to get pinned, right ?"

"We shall see . Let's go change."

While Sheldon changed into sweats in the bathroom, Brenda changed into tight spandex pants and belly shirt. She knew damn well that it would distract Sheldon from winning their match.

Walking out of her room Sheldon took one look at her.

"Oh now that's cheating Brenda. How am I supposed to concentrate on anything but you?"

"You need to talk Hawkes. Coming out here with all your muscle showing. At least I'm wearing a shirt. Which I think is now unfair.

Lifting the belly shirt off, Sheldon tried to remember how to breathe. God she was gorgeous with her dark skin glistening sweat and they hadn't even started working out yet.

"Damn Brenda you are torturing me here. How dare you parade in front of me in nothing but a little piece of spandex."

Prowling on her knees towards him, they circled each other. Hunting, stalking, waiting for the other to pounce, to take, to dominate his or her mate. Locking arms, they wrestled, tossing and twisting across the mats, leaving their fevered sweat behind. Making it almost impossible not to slip and slide.

Then wrapping his hands tightly across her waist, he tossed her flat on her back. Grappling her in his arms, he rested his already swollen shaft against her leg.

_"My, my. What is that I feel across my leg ?"_ She panted

_"You my love are a tease. You get me all hot and bothered with your beautiful body and you expect me not to be affected by your beauty. Mmm..looks like I get to be the dominant on tonight."_ He whispered with seduction.

Taking his hands he caressed then across her flattened stomach, her waist, back to her breast, as she grinded herself up against him for more. God Sheldon could feel her muscles tense in pleasure from his seductive touch.

Lowering his mouth he rained soft sweet kisses across her belly button, using his tongue as he erotically plunged it in and out. Hearing her passionate cries, he danced his fingers across her thighs, up her waist band, then placing his hand inside her spandex, he touched the very heat of her.

Watching and sensually feeling each and every grind she gave him as he plunged his fingers deep within her soaken core.

"Pleeeeeeease Sheldon. Ohhhhh.....she panted out as the orgasm ruptured within her. Pulling at her pants now, Sheldon ripped them down her legs, exposing her sheath to the cold New York air. Then spreading her legs wide, he gripped her hips so she couldn't move, as he clamped down with his tongue and plunged deep.

Watching her with heated passion as his hands caressed her waist, her tummy back up to her breasts. Feeling each and every ripple of her tightened abs as he brought her closer to another orgasm.

Knowing she was nearing the edge. He formed his fingers into a vee and opened her lips, then sliding his tongue from within her core, he traced it onto her bud, as her orgasm poured onto him.

So lost now in the passion, Sheldon moved upon her, and pulled her up onto his lap. Then looking into her eyes he whispered....

_"Take from me Brenda. Slide yourself onto me. Rock your soul with mine."_

Feeling her core stretch to accomidate his size, she slowly decended upon him. Taking deep even breaths as she felt herself stretch wider.

_"I can't Sheldon. God it hurts. You're so thick, I can feel my walls trying to allow you inside."_

Sheldon knew he was long and thick. Always they had the same problem when it came time to love her. Taking his finger he caressed it over her bud, feeling her soak again as she slid further into him.

Once deep inside, Sheldon could feel her walls kissing his shaft as they danced in erotic rhythm. Rocking themselves, as their hands continued to grip into each other. Feeling their orgasm build, Sheldon lifted her down onto the mat without breaking stride.

Plunging deeper now, so out of control with their bodies rippling against each other, leaving sweat drops between the mats. Rolling over and over, until she was erotically sitting upon him, riding him in fevered need and want of that next orgasm.

Both wild now, both on the edge, they poured into each other. As she cried out his name_....."Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeldon."_ Slowly coming down, she collapsed against his chest. Panting and shivering as his hands continued to dance across her back. Telling her without words that he was right there with her. Keeping her safe from the passion that left them both breathless for more.

**tbc...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Mac!! Who's at the door?"

"I'm not sure love. It's only six in the morning."

Sliding into his track pants he headed downstairs to answer the door.

"Sit Bonkers. Good boy."

Opening the door he found Don standing there looking upset.

"What's the problem Don. You do have my number you know."

"I know Mac. I just need to talk. Last night I kissed Angell. Don't give me that look. I don't know why I did it either. I just did."

"And this upset you, because?"

"She's my partner Mac. We work together. It shouldn't have happened."

"Look Don. I'm not one to judge on relationships or companionship. But you must have had a reason for kissing her. Was she upset? Did she fight you, or did she kiss you back?"

Mac felt awkward. He sucked at relationships till he finally realized it was Stella he was always hungering for. Even still, he wasn't the right one to talk about feelings too.

"Listen Don. Help yourself to coffee. I'll get Stella to talk to you. She's more capable of understanding."

"No Mac. You can't tell her. Please. I don't want anyone else to know."

"Okay Don, relax. How about Danny? He dated Lindsay, maybe he could help you."

"Oh no. That's not going to happen. He's the last one that I'd tell. Forget it, you take this to the grave Mac. At least till I figure out what I want."

"Oh hey Don. What brings you here so early?"

"I came to see how Bonkers was doing. Is he adjusting to the Taylor life?"

"He's doing fine Don. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure Stel. Thanks."

It was at that moment Mac heard Mitch through the monitor.

"I'll be right back Don."

Listening as Mac walked up the stairs, he could hear everything.

"Here you go Don."

"Thanks Stel. Listen to Mac talking to Mitch."

"Good morning daddy's little man. How are you son? Besides soaked. Look at you with your little wet tuishy. Here we go, that's it son, don't worry daddy will have you feeling nice and dry in no time. Just give me a second to reach the baby wipes.

Aww..there we go son. Nice and clean. Now let's get you some dry clothes."

Opening the drawer Mac pulled out little pants with a red shirt.

"Eww..isn't that a yucky color Mitch. Do see that bright color. I bet daddy's boy does. It's nice and bright isn't it. That must be one mommy bought you. We really need to talk to her about getting you some dark colors son. Just wait till you are older. Daddy will take you shopping for black jeans and t-shirts. Then we will watch all the girls drool and chase you around the mall."

Stella and Don were laughing. Mac sounded so damn adorable talking with his son.

"Alright then. We are all dressed up and ready to go. Let's go get breakfast and see Unlce Don. Yeah, he needs another man to help him sort out his woman problems. Yes he does son."

Stella looked at Don.

"Woman problems?? What kind of woman problems Don??"

"Never you mind Stel. Just let it drop. Mac, pass me that handsom boy over here."

Placing his son in Don's arms. Mac went to heat the bottle.

After spending a little more time with their son. Don headed back to work with Mac.

"I'll see you tonight Stel. If you need anything call me. I love you."

"I love you to Mac. Stay safe."

"Always love. See you soon."

Once Mac left Stella layed Mitch down in his cradle while she finished up the dishes. When she was done she realized how quiet it was.

"Hey Bonkers. Come here boy."

Running sideways over to her, he layed down to have his belly rubbed. Watching his legs kick Stella laughed. He was so cute. His ears lopped over to the side, and his tonuge never stopped lapping.

"You are just to cute Bonkers. Yes you are."

Tilting his head he barked. Then lowering his front paws he lifted his bum in the air and wagged his tail. After a few more minutes of playing. Stella got out Mitchell's baby book and began marking in important facts and changes that she had seen over the last few weeks.

Placing in his baby bracelet, followed by his little piece of cord that had fallen off, she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Taking down hers and Mac's she looked over their visit of the Zoo. Remembering back to the night Mac proposed in front of the cubs cage.

Smiling to herself she brought up her knees and snuggled them close as she laughed at jumping on his back as he piggy backed her till they fell onto the grass. God they were so happy. And to think it had only taken them the last few years to realize they had always loved each other.

Looking down over Mitch, she picked him up and laid down on the couch with him. Falling into sleep as she dreamed back to the day they had Mitch.

Meanwhile when Mac arrived at work he felt an emptiness. He noticed his wife's laughter and smile was missing. The way she'd call his name when she walked by.

"Mornin boss how's the baby?"

"Danny. He's good. Growing everyday."

"And Bonkers?"

"The same. He's actually turned out to be a real sweetheart. This coming from someone who detests dogs." He smirked.

"That's great Mac. Have you seen Sheldon yet?"

"No. He should have been here an hour ago."

"I know. He's missing in action."

"Good morning Danny. Morning Mac. Wonderful day isn't it?"

"You're late Sheldon."

"Sorry bout that Mac. Had a late start this morning."

"I can see that. Looks like you got beat up pretty good. How does your opponent look?"

Danny was trying to figure out the inside joke.

"Wha'd I miss?"

"Nothing Danny. I'll see you guys later. I have to talk with Sid."

Leaving his office. Danny and Sheldon decided to search for Flack and find out what he was up to last night.

Meanwhile at Stat Institute on Union Street the young girl was headed to her locker. After a difficult class she just wanted to grab her books and head home. Opening her locker she felt the hands grab at her shoulders slamming her into the locker, splitting her head open.

Turning around he began tearing at her clothes as he tackled her to the ground and continuously stabbed her over and over until she was covered in a pool of her own blood.

Running from the school, he took off down Union Street until he was far out of site.

"Hey Mac. We have homicide over at the Stat Institute. Female victim assaulted and stabbed."

"She alive Don?"

"No. According to the Professor it's a bloodbath over there."

"Okay. Let me grab my kit and we'll head out."

"So much for a quiet day eh Mac?"

"You got that right Don. Let's just get it done."

**tbc...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When they arrived at the crime scene Sheldon and Danny were already there.

"Any witnesses Danny?"

"Yeah Mac. The two girls over to your left. Say they seen the victims ex boyfriend hanging around out front of the school. Apparently she had a restraining order on him. So I checked into it. It seems Antony Trevelle didn't know how to take no for an answer. He has three previous charges against him for violence."

"Any sign of him Danny?"

"No. But we have a blood trail. Though it ends at the bottom steps. I'm just heading back to the lab now to have Adam analize it. Hopefully it belongs to our killer."

"Okay Danny. Don you have an APB out on the suspect?"

"We do Mac. My guys have been on it for an hour now."

"Let's get her back to Sid. Hopefully he can give us more."

"Hey Mac?"

"What is it Sheldon?"

"I dusted the girls locker. Looks like we have a handprint inside the door. To big to be the victims."

"Good. Get it back to the lab. I'll be there shortly. I need to talk to the Dean."

"You got it Mac."

Back at home Stella was heating Mitch's bottle while Bonkers ran in circles around the table.

*Knock, knock.*

"Arf,arf,arf,arf."

"Bonkers stop. sit."

Answering the door Stella seen Angell standing there.

"Angell?? Hi come on in. What's up?"

"I thought I'd come by and see Mitch. I haven't had the chance yet. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course. I was just about to feed him. Have a seat. I'll grab you a coffee."

"Thanks Stel. Oh my...he looks....wow..."

"I know. He's all Bonasera."

"He is. God Stel all that curl."

"I know. He's going to be a heartbreaker."

"Among other things." Angell laughed.

While she drank her coffee Stella still noticed something off about her.

"Angell. You look confused. Is there something you'd like to talk about? I'm a good listener."

"I know Stel. I also know you can keep a secret. I just don't know. You know?"

Nodding that she understood, she let it drop. Placing Mitch over her shoulder Angell said....

"Don smacked one on me Stella."

"I'm sorry??"

"Don Flack. He kissed me last night. Smack dab on the mouth."

"Oh my God. Just out of the blue like that?"

"Yeah. Well...it was all really strange. I gave him heads up on his sister. I guess it must have upset him. When I ran into him on his way home he just kissed me."

"Huh..wow. I guess all I can ask is did you like it?"

"Stella!!!"

"Well I mean...come on Don does have very powerful lips. Think I've never noticed. So did you?"

"I think it's time I get going." She laughed.

"Oh no you don't Angell. I want to know how you felt."

"Why Stel?"

*Shrugging*

Opening the door, Angell turned, smiled and said...

"Let's just say if he did it again, I wouldn't stop him."

Shutting the door Stella turned, picked up Mitch and whispered...

"Looks like we figured out who is behind your Uncle Don's women troubles."

Giving a little grunt. Mitch couldn't agree more.

By the time Mac got home it was two in the morning. Even with the boyfriend brought in for questioning they had to let him go. None of them were impressed with that. But they had no choice as his alibi checked out.

Unlocking his door, he tossed his keys on the table and laid down to clear his head. Sighing deep he felt the warmth of his wife's hands caress his tempos, leaving him moaning in ecstacy.

"Tough day Mac? Are you hungry?"

"Mmm..a little love. How's our son?"

"Sleeping sweetly. We had a visit from Auntie Angell today. She stopped by to talk."

"Talk?? About what love?"

"About Don and the kiss he smacked on her last night."

"You know?? What did she tell you?"

"She told me that if he was to ever kiss her again. She would let him."

Mac smirked. He figured there had to something more going on there.

"I'll heat up your dinner."

Heading back to the kitchen Stella put the plate of food in the microwave. As she waited for it to heat, she felt Mac wrap her hair in his hand removing it from her neck as he softly kissed her nape.

Leaning back against him, she let her hands wrap around his neck as her head turned towards his lips. slightly touching as she whispered....

_"I missssssed you Maaaaaaaaaac..."_

_"Not as much as I missed you my love."_

Crushing his lips to hers in fevered passion. His hands dropped down to her thighs, as he caressed her. Sliding the straps off her shoulders he watched as it pooled at her feet.

"_Maaaaaaaaaac...."_she purred as the cool New York breeze blew across her skin causing it to flesh up. Always she felt so cherished in his muscled strong arms that kept her safe and warm. Roaming his hands across her breasts, he tweaked and gently twisted her nipples as he felt her bum grind against his erection.

Turning in his arms She slid her tongue across his thick neck, while her fingers danced along his shirt, until she raised it over and off his head. Caressing her hands down his body, she unclipped his pants watching as he did when they fell to the floor.

Scraping her nails along his chest, while her tongue worked its way down his tight muscled stomach, he tried to remember how to breathe. Lowering herself to her knees, Mac knew what she was about to do. Gripping his hands over the counter as her hot wet tongue touched his swollen head he hissed out her name_...."Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeella."_

Knowing the affect on him was beyond her control, she took him in deep, wrapping her lips tightly around him as she slid her mouth in and out in fevered erotic passion. He could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm. Not wanting to burst in her mouth, he pulled her up and laid her over the kitchen table.

Spreading her legs wide he placed his tip on her core. Watching as her eyes slowly fell to half mass.

_"Pleeeease Mac. I need to feel you inside me. Maaaaaaac."_

Giving her the first few inches he felt her walls stretch. God she was soaked and he hadn't even touched her yet.

_"Moooooooooore Mac. I need more."_

_"I know love. I don't want to hurt you."_

_"You're not. Please, I need to feel. I need you to move."_

Sliding all the way into her she gasped for breath. God he was her heaven. She could feel every inch of his thickened shaft as it danced erotically within her. Plunging deeper into her, he was lost as she in their passionate touch. Moving, stroking, petting, clawing as they both lost control. Falling over the edge of their world safely in each others arms.

A short time later Mac picked her up without releasing their bodies. Carrying her into their room he sensually left her on the bed.

"I'll be back shortly love. Stay awake."

Watching him walk from the room bare, she couldn't help but admire his tight sexy butt. Her final thought being....

_"God the man makes me lose my every thought with just his hypnotic eyes."_

**tbc....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Adam worked the print found on the locker he was coming up empty.

"This can't be right."

"What can't be right Adam?"

"Oh hey Sheldon. Let's just say Mac's not going to be happy. The print didn't give us a hit on anyone in the system. So it looks more and more like the boyfriend didn't do it."

"Hmm..I'm going to head back over the the school in the morning. I'd like to get prints from the staff and students."

"What about the ones who refuse Sheldon?"

"I'll call Don. See if he can get us a warrant. We need to find this guy and soon."

"Okay I'll keep working on the other evidence. See you later."

Once Sheldon left he ran into Don.

"You're as bad as I am Don. I thought you'd be gone home by now."

"You and me both Hawkes. What did you need?"

"I need you to get me a warrant for the Stat Institute. I'd like to get prints on the staff and students. Adam didn't get a hit on the print."

"Did you call Mac to let him know?"

"No. I was going to do that after talking to you."

"Give him a call Sheldon. I'll get you your warrant."

Back at the Taylor's Mac headed into the bedroom to rewarm his wife. Just as he neared the bed the phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey Mac. It's Sheldon. Adam couldn't get hit on the print we found in the locker, so I talked with Don. He's getting us a warrant to check the staff and students at the Institute."

"Okay Sheldon thanks. I'll be there shortly."

"Let me guess Mac. You have to go?"

"I'm sorry Stel. I'll try to get home as soon as I can."

"I know you will. I love you, stay safe."

Leaning over he kissed her passionately. Then walking over to where their son slept he picked him up and held him tight.

"Sleep well son. Daddy loves you."

Kissing his little head he laid him back down and walked out.

Meanwhile...

Danny was heading back in when he noticed a brawl on the street. Pulling over he turned on the siren. Watching the two punks take off in opposite directions he laughed.

"Damn kids should be in bed at four in the morning. I just don't understand some parents."

Pulling into the Station he seen Sheldon with two coffees in his hands. Being a smart ass he stalked up behind him and held his finger to his back.  
Laughing insanely Sheldon dropped the coffee all over the steps.

"God damn it Messer. What the heck are you doing?"

"It's hell Hawkes. H E L L. You really need to loosen up on your vocabulary."

"My vocabulary is fine Danny. And you now owe me two Starbucks Coffee. You can also explain to Don why it's on the ground."

"Don't worry about Donnie. I can handle him. Is Mac here yet?"

"I don't know. I was getting coffee remember."

Walking through the doors Don was standing there.

"Where the hell is the coffee Hawkes?"

"See Hawkes. I told you it's hell." He laughed.

"Ask your partner. While I go change."

Storming down to the lockers Danny looked at Don, laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"What'd you do Danno?"

"What??? Noth'n man."

"Yeah right. Then where's my coffee?"

"Hmm..I think Hawkes said it was on the front steps."

Just as Don was about to say something else Mac walked in.

"Hey Mac. How's Mitch?"

"Sleeping. Which is where we should be. Did you get the warrant?"

"Yeah. As soon as they open, we'll head over there."

"Good. You may want to get someone to clean up the front steps. Someone spilled coffee all down them. It's icing up with the weather. Before we get a lawsuit."

Danny howled. Leaving Mac thinking he was nuts as he walked down to see Adam.

"Morn'n Mac."

"Morning Adam. What have you got?"

"Not alot. The blood belonged to our victim. I also checked her clothing, but could find no trace on them. Which makes me think he never touched her. Though Sid found these bruises on her neck. If you notice the finger marks. You can tell he was wearing a glove when he slammed her into the locker. So I compared the pattern and it came back to Alpinestars Gloves GP Tech. These gloves cost three hundered and sixty nine dollars a pair. They're used for motorcycles."

"So you think our suspect may drive a bike?"

"Makes sense Mac."

"Thanks Adam. I'm going to send Sheldon and Danny back to the Institute now. Hopefully they can find some tread marks. Maybe it will get us a name on the type of bike."

"No problem Mac. See you later."

"Sheldon!!! I want you to grab Danny and head out to the Stat Institute before staff start arriving. You are going to be looking for motorcycle patterns, treadmarks. Check the whole area of the school."

"Sure Mac. I'll let you know what we come up with."

"Thanks Sheldon. Don and I will meet you there shortly."

Seeing Danny standing in the hall talking to Cindy from the lab. He decided it was payback time. Walking up behind him he put his finger to his lips telling Cindy to Shhh. Nearing his back, Sheldon could see Danny holding his coffee.

Taking his two index fingers he jabbed his sides causing Danny to jump in the air. Leaving his coffee to spill all down the front of him.

"Shit!!! Aww...come on man. That's just not right. Hell Sheldon, look at me."

"You know what they say Danny. Paybacks are a bitch. Now let's go Mac needs us to look for tire treads."

"Like this?? You're kidd'n right?"

"Fraid not Danny. Hurry now. You wouldn't want me to make you run beside the car now would you?"

"You just wait Hawkes. This is war man. This is war."

Slapping Danny on his back while laughing, he said....

"Bring it on Messer. Bring it on."

When Danny and Sheldon arrived at the Institute they parked the car and got out. tossing Danny one of his shirts, he put it on.

"Thanks man. I was getting a little sticky."

Laughing they grabbed their kits and headed to the parking area. When they approched the back door of the Institute Sheldon noticed the tire treads.

"Hey Danny!! Look at this."

"Hmm..bike treads. If I'm not mistaki'n which I'm not those were made by a Harley Davidson."

Looking further around the treads Danny noticed blood drops.

"Sheldon I've got blood. Grab me the kit."

Taking a sample he tested it.

"It's positive for blood. So this is our get away scene. I'm going to get pictures of these treads and send them through to Adam. Hopefully he can confirm what I already know."

"Sounds good. I'm going to check the area and see if we can't find any evidence."

As they seperated Sheldon noticed all the trash cans had been dumped. Heading into the back of the Institute he seen the janitor.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me where all the bags went that were in the trash cans?"

"I dumped them into that big blue bin there. Here comes the City Garbage truck to pick them up."

Running towards the truck Sheldon flagged the guys inside.

"What the hell you doing? We're on a schedule here."

"Sorry. NYPD. I need to check this dumpster."

"Augh, for Christ sakes. This is putting us off schedule."

"I'm sorry. If you have that big of a problem with it. Tell your boss to call the NYPD."

"Damn it man. We have other stops to make."

"Sheldon!! What's going on?"

"Hey Mac. I'm just getting ready to check the trash. But these two seem to not want to cooperate."

"My name is Taylor. We had a murder here yesterday. We think the suspect may have dropped the murder weapon into one of the trash bags. It's important that we hve your cooperation in this matter."

"Fine just make it quick."

"We will. Danny get over and help Hawkes with this trash."

While Danny and Sheldon searched the bags. Mac headed into the school with Don.

"Good morning Detective. I trust you brought the warrant?"

"I did. If you can have all your students form two lines we will get this done as quickly as possible. Can you tell me if this is all your students?"

"No. Seven are absent today. I've written their names on the list for you. You will have to have them brought in to the Station. For I will not have my school disrupted again."

"That's fine. We'll be quick."

Once they had everyone printed they headed back outside. Where Mac overheard Danny.

"Always the God damn stinky jobs. Why don't we get Mac in here, and we do the prints."

"Why don't you tell him Danny. I dare ya too."

"Fine. I will."

_"Shh!!! Here he comes."_

_"Think he heard us?"_

_"Nah...I think you're safe Danny."_

"Did you two find anything?"

"Nothing yet Mac. We still have three bags to go."

"Okay. I'm going to head back with these prints for Adam. When you are finished head back in."

"Yeah sure Mac. See ya."

"Damn Danny. That's telling him."

Augh!! shut the hell up and let's get this done. I'm starting to stink."

When they got back to the lab. Danny headed down to the showers with Hawkes.

"Man I stink. How much garbage can one Institute have?"

"I don't know Danny. But I'm glad it's done. Even if we did come up empty."

Once they had showered and changed they headed back upstairs to see if any matches were found against the print.

Meanwhile back at home Stella was getting Bonkers and Mitch ready for a walk. This was the first time she would be taking Mitch to the park. Making sure Bonkers was tied tightly to the buggy, she locked the door and headed out.

"What do you think Bonkers? You like the snow?"

Watching him rub his nose in it, Stella laughed. He looked so sweet. Nearing the park she seen Brenda with her pup.

"Hi Stella. Hi Bonkers."

As soon as Bonkers seen his brother they began running in circles tangling themselves up in their leashes.

"Oh God. Look at them. Listen Brenda are you busy? Or do you have time for an early lunch?"

"I'd love to have lunch. Where did you have in mind?"

"There's a little Cafe just up the block. We can go there if you like."

"What about the pups. Will they let us bring them in?"

"No. But we can drop them off at the house. Then head out. I'm sure they'll keep each other company."

Walking back towards Stella and Mac's home they dropped off the pups forgetting to lock them in the cage.

"Alright let's go to lunch."

While they were out Bonkers and Bandit decided to have a little lunch of their own. Knocking over the trash can in the kitchen they dug out last nights spaghetti. Fighting over the noddles, they ran with them to the couch. Laying down, they shared the pasta dinner together.

Once they were finished they decided to play tug-a-war with Mac's slippers they found in the bedroom. Chewing and grabbing at them they tore them apart. Then jumping on the beds they grabbed the pillows pulling them back and forth as feathers flew everywhere.

Finally laying down they fell into sleep with the mess all around them.

Menawhile Mac decided to head home and surprise Mitch and Stella. As he unlocked the door the first thing he noticed was the spaghetti sauce all over their new sofa. Then he noticed the garbaged dragged from kitchen to living room.

_"God damn dog."_ He whispered angerly.

Heading into the bedroom, he looked in shock. For their were two identical pups sleeping in a pile of their feathered pillows. But seeing his slippers were the last straw.

"Bonkers!!!!!Bad puppy."

Waking up Bonkers knew daddy was mad. Scrambling off the bed he hid underneath it with his partner in crime. Hearing the door Mac knew Stella was home. Storming out of the bedroom he seen Brenda with his wife.

"Mac!!! You're home early."

"I came to see you and Mitch. You forgot to lock up Bonkers."

Looking towards the living room Stella seen the furniture and floor.

"Think that's bad love. Go check the bedroom and your new feather pillows. Hello Brenda. I take the partner in crime belongs to you?"

Trying not to laugh, she said...

"He does. I'm sorry Mac. I ran into Stella and Mitch at the park. So we decided to do lunch."

"Auuuuuuuuuuugh...not my pillows. Boooooooonkers!!!!!"

Walking into the room Brenda helped Stella clean up the feathers that surrounded the floor.

"It's a good thing you don't have carpet in the room Stella. Else we would be here all night."

"I know. Thank God for small miracles. Now that's done, let's get some coffee."

Heading back out into the living room Mac was laying on the floor with his knees up and Mitch on his tummy.

"Aww...such a good daddy Mac. Look at your sons eyes. He's just growing everyday. So wide eyed just like a doe."

"That's my boy. So handsom and smart just like his daddy."

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Do you want coffee Mac. Or do you have to get back?"

"I should get back sweetheart. But I have time for a cup."

*Knock, knock*

'I'll get it Mac. You stay there with Mitch."

Answering the door Brenda seen Sheldon and Danny standing there.

"Hello Brenda. What are you doing here? Where's Bandit?"

"He's in that really cage over there with Bonkers. They got themselves into some trouble earlier."

"Oh, oh. Let me guess. You and Stella left the pups out to run wild and they destroyed the house?"

"Close enough." She laughed.

"Hey Mac. Oh hey Mitch. Look at you all bright eyed. Come to Uncle Sheldon."

"No...come to Uncle Danny."

Poor Mitch was all wide eyed as he followed one to other. Then he let out a deep gurgle of laughter. Causing them all to awwww.

"Awwww...look at him. Oh I love those deep belly laughs. Pass him here Mac."

Lifting him from Mac's arms Sheldon snuggled him on the couch. While Mac turned on his side and watched.

"Did you want coffee boys?"

"Please Stel. That would be great. Do you have any of that chicken salad left over?"

"Funny Danny. Do I look like a Cafe?"

"Umm...no. But Mac had us digging in garbage all day, and we're starving."

"I'm sure he had good reason for you digging in garbage."

"Nah...he said it was punishment for icing up the steps this morning at NYPD. But it's all Sheldon's fault."

"Yeah. Dream on Messer. Don't believe him Stella. he thought it would be funny to scare me. Leaving me no choice but to drop the coffee on the steps. But he got his payback. I made him toss his all down his shirt in front of Cindy."

"Tsk, tsk...you boys will be boys."

After coffee, Mac and the boys headed back out. Leaving a tired Stella and Brenda to deal with the naughty behaviour of those two little pups.

Back at NYPD Don had his hands full with the remaining seven suspects.

"Come on man. You can't keep us here. Print us and get it over with."

"Speak for yourself man. They are not touching me. I've called my dad for a lawyer already."

"Why would you need a lawyer? You have something to hide?"

"I have nothing to hide . Nothing at all."

"Then give me a print of your hand."

"I told you already. When my lawyer gets here. Until then do the others. And where's your washroom?"

"Down the hall. You'll wait till I have an Officer go with you. I wouldn't want you running out on us."

"That's funny Detective. Really funny. Just hurry up before I leave a present on your floor."

While Don called the Officer to follow their guest. He finished printing the other six students.

When Officer Yates didn't return with Benson Warner he decided to check on them. Nearing the bathroom he heard the water running in the sinks. Opening the door he seen Yates bloody body on the floor. Yelling out the door for help he had the other Officers search NYPD for Warner.

"Find him. He can't have gotten far. I'm going to put out an APB on him."

"Don!! What's going on?"

"It seems I found our murderer. Benson Warner. He just killed Officer Yates, and now he's on he run."

"Okay Don. Danny you and Sheldon process please. Don you come with me. We'll head over to his home. If he's going to show up anywhere it will be there."

In the Parking Lot of the Institute Benson walked right pass the office into the basement and hid himself between the old units that were no longer in use. Knowing he would have to stay there till nightfall.

Arriving at the Warner home answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm . This is . We are looking for your son."

"Ahh yes. I understand he's been accused of killing a young girl."

"No one has accused him of anything yet. Except for killing one of my Officers earlier. So if you know where he is, it would be best for him to turn himself in."

"Listen Detective. I don't know where my son is. But I'm sure he has good reason for running. As for killing your Officer, I hope you have solid proof it was him. Else you will find yourself with a large lawsuit on your hands."

"Is that a threat ?"

"Why no. It's an honest truth. For no one comes after a Warner without suffering the consequences."

"We'll be back. With a warrant. As for the evidence. We have more then enough to back it up."

Turning around they walked back down the steps.

"What do you think Mac?"

"I'm not sure Don. But there is something about the father that bothers me. Something that isn't adding up."

"Yeah. I thought that too. Let's just hope Danny and Sheldon found something."

Getting into the car. Mac drove Don over to Officer Yates home to let his wife and children know he had died.

With the evening upon them and no further ahead with catching Benson Warner Sheldon headed home to eat and change. Opening his apartment door he could smell the food before he seen it.

"Mmm...something smells great."

Wrapping his arms around Brenda he leaned in and whispered...

_"This is getting to be a habit I enjoy. If you're not careful I may make you my wife."_

_"Mm..is that a promise ?"_

_"Could be future .Hawkes."_

Brenda smiled. Her and Sheldon were forever teasing each other about getting married. She only hoped one day it would happen. Hopefully sooner then later. For she still hadn't told him she was pregnant with his child. She wanted him to marry her because he wanted to. Not because he felt obligated.

**tbc....**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After they finished dinner. Brenda had to get ready for work.

"Okay Sheldon I'm off to another night of screaming babies."

"You know Brenda. It's such a shame that babies aren't born only during the day. This way I would have you all night."

Wrapping her in his arms he kissed her passionately.

"So...I'll be seeing you in the morning after your shift?"

"Mm..maybe. We shall see ."

Giving her one last kiss she headed out the door. Starting her car she backed it up as Sheldon watched. Hearing the sound of a loud motor he looked towards the left and seen the car speeding right towards Brenda.

Before he had a chance to say anything all that was heard was...

_***Crash***_As Brenda's car spun and rammed into the huge tree.

Running out of his house he seen the guy getting out staggering drunk, passing out onto the ground. Yelling to his neighbour he told him to call the Police and EMT's. Opening Brenda's door he could see she didn't have on her belt yet. Examining her closer, he could see her ribs were busted up really good and she was gasping for air.

"Brenda....hang on sweetheart. Hang on...helps coming love. Just dont move. Stay with me Brenda. Breathe, just keep breathing."

When the EMT's arrived Sheldon informed them she had a punctured lung and also internal injuries.

"Sheldon...what happened?"

"Don...that bastard drunk sitting in the side of road without so much a scratch rammed his car into Brenda's."

"How is she Sheldon?"

"Not good. I have to go with her Don. Don't let that bastard out of your sight."

"Don't worry bout it. He's going no where. You just go with Brenda."

Hopping into the Ambulance they sped off to the Hospital. When they arrived they wheeled Brenda into the O.R. It could have been no more then five minutes before Mac, Stella and Mitch showed up.

"How is she Sheldon?"

"We don't know yet Stella. They just took her into the O.R."

"Did you call her family yet?"

"She has no family Stella. I'm her only family. I can't believe this happened. I love her so much, what if I never get the chance to tell her now. What if I never get to tell her I want to marry her. God I should have done it sooner. How could I have been so...."

"Shh...come on Sheldon. She's strong. She's going to make it. I had no idea you were planning on marrying her?"

"I was Stella. I was going to ask her Christmas eve. But now...now...."

Holding Sheldon tight while he sobbed. The doctor walked out.

"Sheldon I need to talk to you."

"What is it Devon?"

"Umm..there's no easy way to tell this. Brenda is very damaged inside. We need to do immediate surgery to repair not only her lung, but her spleen too."

"Yeah. So why is that a problem. It's routine right?"

"Normally yes. But she's pregnant Sheldon. Doing at least an eight hour surgery will put the fetus at risk. Especially with all the pain medication she'll need."

"Pregnant?? She never....I don't....umm...how far along is she?"

"She's just past her first trimester."

"What?? She doesn't even....I don't..."

"I know it must be a shock to find out this way...and I'm so sorry to be the one giving you the news. But we need to decide what you want us to do."

Sheldon knew all the risks to the baby. The effects the drugs could have on him/her alone. Tearing up he looked at Devon and whispered....

"Abort the baby Devon. Just save Brenda's life."

Nodding he understood.. he gripped his shoulder and walked back into the O.R.

"Oh Sheldon...come here."

Wrapping him tighter in her arms. Stella collapsed with him to the floor as he sobbed.

"I don't get it Stella....why??? Why wouldn't she have told me? How could....how??"

"Shh!!! I know Sheldon. I'm so sorry. So..so sorry."

After the surgery Stella, Mac and Mitch headed home. Leaving Sheldon at Brenda's bedside. As he sat beside her he took the ring from his pocket and twirled it within his fingers.

Watching her sleep he began talking to her....

"Brenda..it's Sheldon. I need you to wake up for me. I need you to tell me why you didn't tell me about our child. Please Brenda, I need to know why."

Laying his head across her hand, he allowed his tears to soak her hand.

"Mmm...Sheldon? What happened? I hurt so bad."

"Shh...you were in an accident Brenda. Your car went into a tree, caused by a drunk driver. You have several broken ribs, badly bruised lung, and they had to remove your spleen. I also....I..."

"You what Sheldon? What is it?"

"They had to abort our baby. I had to give them permission to abort our child. Why didn't you tell me Brenda? Why didn't you tell me about our child?"

*Sobbing*....I didn't to it to hurt you Sheldon. Honest I didn't. I just didn't want you to feel trapped in our relationship. I know you Sheldon. You would have wanted to do the right thing. You would have wanted to marry me, but for all the wrong reasons."

"What?? How could you even think that Brenda. Do you have so little faith in me...to think that I would only marry you because of a baby? You know what Brenda? You don't know me at all. I guess you never did."

Walking from the room Brenda quietly sobbed .

_"I'm sorry Sheldon. Please...I'm so sorry. I just loved you to much not to tell you. Please Sheldon come back."_

Pushing the elevator button, he got in and left the hospital. Not sure where he was going. Not sure what to do he ended up at Mac and Stella's. Knocking on the door Stella answered.

"Sheldon?? What's wrong. Is it brenda? Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine Stella. I just needed time to think things out."

"I take it you talked to her? What happened Sheldon?"

"She told me she didn't tell me about the baby because she didn't want to trap me. She said she knew I would want to do the right thing by marrying her."

"Aww...look at me Sheldon. How far is she from the truth? Let me ask you the question this way. If you had no idea of proposing to her on Christmas eve, and she told you she was pregnant. What would you have said to her?"

Thinking about it Sheldon knew he would have married her on the spot.

"You see my point Sheldon. She was right. That is who you are Sheldon. But you loved her long before the baby, but she doesn't know that She has no idea you love her. You've never told her. You also never told her you planned on marrying her. So why should this make a difference now?"

Looking out the window, Stella got up and walked over to him.

"Listen to me Sheldon. You are both an emotional mess right now. You have both lost your child. But you haven't lost each other, or your love. You can always make other children Sheldon. But you can never make another Brenda, or her another you."

Turning to face her he hugged her close and whispered...

"Thank you Stella. Thank you for listening."

"Anytime Sheldon. It's what family does. Now get back to that Hospital and tell her you love her.

Kissing Stella on the cheek he left to return to the Hospital.

"Who was at the door love?"

"It was Sheldon. He stopped by to let us know Brenda was okay."

"He could have phoned."

"I know that. But I guess he wanted us to know in person."

Looking at a smiling, gurgling Mitch he said...

"You have some pretty crazy Uncles son. Yes you do."

Giving a deep belly laugh to his daddy, he couldn't agree more.

When Sheldon returned to the Hospital he found Brenda sound asleep. Not wanting to wake her he took off his shoes and climbed in beside her. Carefully placing her head against his chest.

_"I'm sorry Sheldon. Please say you forgive me."_

_"Shh...just sleep Brenda. It's going to be alright. I promise we will get through this together."_

_"Will we Sheldon. Will we ever be able to overcome this secret I kept hidden from you?"_

_"I want you to listen to me Brenda. They say things happen in our lives for a reason. Maybe it just wasn't the right time for us to have a child. I can honestly say I was wrong to blame you for not telling me sooner. For you were right. I would have married you._

_But there is something I need to let you know now. I planned on asking you to marry me on Christmas eve this year. What I'm trying to say Brenda is that I fell in love you long before we were with child. I love you Brenda. Have always loved you. All I know is I no longer want to wait. I don't want to risk losing you from my life."_

Pulling the ring from his pocket he looked at it, then at Brenda. Taking her finger into his hand he whispered...

_"Brenda. Marry me. Say you will be my wife. Say you will build a life with me, forever."_

_"Yes Sheldon. Yes I'll marry you. Yes I will love you, forever."_

Slipping the ring on her finger he kissed it. Then reaching across with his fingers he braced her chin towards him, and passionately kissed her warm lips. Leaving them both in their new world that would soon be filled with warmth, comfort, children, and most of all love.

Back at the Taylor home Mac and Stella were laying on their floor, on their sides with Mitch between them. Watching him as he kicked his little feet and arms.

"Look at him Mac. Watch, here he goes again. He really has a fasination for his toes."

Mac had to agree. Everytime Mitch would reach for his feet he'd grip his little toes with his fingers making little sounds and kissy lips. Laughing at the innocence of their son, they seen him try to roll over onto his tummy.

"Aww...help him sit up Mac. Lean him against your side."

"Come here son. Let daddy help you up."

Sitting Mitch against him Bonkers came over and licked Mitch's face, causing him to giggle. The more Mitch giggled, the more excited Bonkers became.

_*Laughing*_

_"_Grab the video camera Stel. Hurry love this is to cute to miss."

Reaching for the VC she turned it on and sat it on the table. Watching again as Bonkers licked Mitch's cheek, he let out another wide grin with deep, deep belly laughs.

"This is too sweet love. Look at Bonkers laying down on his lap. He doesn't even move."

Mitch started rubbing his eyes.

"I think the novelty is wearing off Mac. Our son is falling asleep."

"Yeah. I guess it's getting late. We should put him to bed."

Picking his son up in is arms, they carried him to his room. After changing his bum and putting him in sleepers they kissed his little head, whispered they loved him, and placed him in the crib.

_"Sleep well son. Angels keep you forever safe through the night."_

Leaving the room. Turning on the nightlight. They watched as Bonkers turned a few times and plopped down.

_"Night Bonkers. Keep our son safe."_

Looking up at Mac. Bonkers yawned and curled into sleep.

Don had just finished up his shift and was headed home when he walked right into Angell.

"Jess..hi. You looked tired."

"I am Don. I just finished my shift."

"Can I take you for a coffee?"

"Sure. As long as we can do it at your place. I'm to tired to sit up. I need to kick my feet back."

Don laughed.

"That's what I like about Jess. Always straight foward."

"Damn right Flack. You best remember that."

Giving her one of his famous smiles, they walked over to his place. When they arrived he walked in and started the coffee.

"Make yourself Comfortable Jess. I'll be right there."

"I already have Don." She laughed.

Walking out of his kitchen he found her laying across his couch with her right leg up and hand over her head. Losing every polite thought he had in his mind. He was left with nothing but the thought of making love to her. Of touching each and every spot that would bring her to endless screams of passion.

Sighing deep, he walked into his room and changed into a pair of sweats with a t-shirt. Then heading back to the kitchen he poured two cups of coffee.

"Hey Jess...wake up. I brought your coffee."

Bringing up her other leg he sat down beside her. Then without asking, she laid her legs straight out again, across Don's thighs.

"What's the matter Don? You look perplexed."

Perplexed....damn if she only knew what she was doing to him. Here she was with her miles and miles of leg stretched across him without so much as a second thought to what she was doing to his every growing naughty mind.

"No...I'm find Jess. How's the coffee?"

"Great. But my feet are killing me."

Putting down his cup he began massaging her feet. Starting with her toes as she giggled every few minutes between her sighs. God she was a sight. Don could see her body responding to his touch.

Caressing his hands across her calf she cried out a _"Yeeeeeees". Damn you're good Don."_

Don could feel his body begin to heat. He could feel the temperature change in the room. Trying to figure out how far she would let him go. He caressed his hand up to her thighs, and inside as she purred out his name....."_Doooooooooooooooooon....."_

That did it. Not being able to stand her sighs and purrs. He pulled her up onto his lap, crushing his lips to hers.

"_Open for me Jess. I need to tas......"_

Before he could finish his words she crammed her tongue wildly within his, rolling, caressing, stroking in the hottest passion. Leaving them both without a thought or sense of what was happening in their heads.

Wrapping her hair in between his fingers he pulled her in deeper, as she began to grind against him. So lost they both were, so afraid to break the passion they were feeling. That had long existed, but was never acted upon.

Breaking the kiss, Jess laid her head against his shoulder and panted.

_"What are we doing Don??"_

_"Look at me Jess."_

As she looked up he whispered....

_"What we should have done long ago. I don't want to stop Jess. Tell me now what you want?"_

Seeing the passion in his eyes, as he seen hers in his, she sobbed out...

_"I want you to love me Donnie. I want you to love me all night."_

Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to his bed.

**tbc...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Benson was becoming very tired and hungry hiding at the Institute. He knew he would have to make his way home. Sitting down with his hands between his head, he seriously thought about his next move.

He knew the chances of escape were very slim. Even if he did make it home who's to say his father would help him. He had not only killed his girlfriend in a jealous rage, but that damn cop too.

_"God what a stupid move killing that cop. Damn why don't I ever think before I do these things?"_

Sighing again, he headed out of the basement. Seeing the darkness he knew it would be safe to head home. Once he arrived he climbed his tree, pulling open his window and sliding through.

"About time son. Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you are in? Care to explain to me why you killed two people in cold blood?"

"How'd you find out dad?"

"You know. Sometimes I think you are really stupid. the Police were here. Detectives actually. Asking all kinds of questions. If not for that damn tree that hides the light you'd be in prison right now. For there are three undercover units out front."

"I know dad. I seen them. Thanks for keeping the back gate unlocked."

"Don't thank me yet. I still may turn you in."

"You wouldn't do that dad. You're lying. I'm your son."

"Yes I would son. You've been nothing but trouble since the day you could walk. You have created so many problems for me. I now have to walk on pins and needles just to see my clients. You know the kind of buisness I do. Yet you screw up again bringing more trouble to my life."

"You wouldn't tell on me dad. Cause if you did I'd tell them all about the booking deals you make with those jerks you call friends."

Walking up towards his son he slapped his face.

"That's enough from you boy. Or I'll kill you myself. Now pack your stuff and get the hell out of my house. You have three hours to get out of town any way you see fit. Then I go to the Police myself."

Turning to leave the room, Benson picked up his bat and smashed his fathers skull in. Dragging him into his closet, he packed a suitcase, robbed his dads safe, put on his fathers clothes, hat and headed out to the garage. Starting the Mercedes, he took off into the night. Right pass the Officers who thought he was his father.

Meanwhile Sheldon and Brenda were eating the Thanksgiving dinner Mac, Stella and Mitch had dropped by.

"Mmm..wow. Who's the cook in the Taylor home?"

"Believe it or not Mac. We were all under the assumption he could only make cheeseburgers, but we soon found out how wrong we all were. I'm telling you Brenda, the man has many talents."

"So that's why Stella married him?"

"Actually no. For years they shared a secret love for each other. Both fighting their feelings by denying them. Dating other people who weren't right for them. It took Stella being let go for Mac to tell her of his feelings for her. Leaving Stella finally knowing that she wasn't alone in her love. That for all those years, he was right there with her."

"So who married who?"

"It was Mac who asked Stella. You see on their first date he took her to the Zoo too see the baby cubs that had been born. Well Stella fell in love with them. The more Mac watched her every smile, her every response, he realized he needed her to be forever in his life. He realized he never needed to be alone anymore. So he took her back to that Zoo. Right to where those cubs were born. Set up a beautiful dinner, and asked her to marry him."

"Oh Sheldon that's so beautiful. They must have so many memories."

"They do. Stella kept a scrapbook from their very first date on. Next time we are over there. I'll ask her to show you. It's very large and very beautiful. She designed it with their pictures, their first date, up to the day they were married. I believe they've started their second book. This one is of their marriage, and of Mitch's birth up to today."

"Awww...that's so beautiful. To be in love like that. To find that one true soulmate who had always been right in front of you."

"Don't cry Brenda. Yes it is beautiful, there is also no one who deserves it more then Mac and Stella. They've been through hell and back just to get where they are today."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. It's just so magical, so perfect."

Placing his fingers under Brenda's chin, he whispered close to her lips....

"As will our love be. I promise you Brenda from this day forward we will build memories. Memories that will last a billion lifetimes."

Leaning in he softly, tenderly touched her lips, leaving them both lost in their love.

Back at home Mac, Stella and Mitch sat down to their very first Thanksgiving dinner.

"Mac...grab the VC and digital camera. I want to get photos for our Album and video for Mitch when he grows up."

"Of course love. Let's go Mitch...you can help daddy get the equipment."

Gurgling as his daddy picked him up they grabbed the VC and Digital. Then sitting back down to dinner, Mac sat Mitch on his knee.

"Mitch...look at mommy sweetie. Mitch..."

Looking up at his mommy suckling his fingers he gave a wide smile. Taking his hand he smacked it at the table laughing at the sound it made. Picking up a spoonful of the puree food Stella made, Mac put the spoon to his mouth.

"Mmm..nummies Mitch. Watch daddy."

Watching his daddy take a bit off the spoon, he grunted and turned away.

"What's the matter son. Don't like turkey puree? Oooohhh...look son here comes the Airplane. Zooooooooooooooom......"

Flying the spoon towards Mitch's mouth he giggled as his daddy spooned it in. Tasting it, Mitch at first made a scruchy face, then he swallowed it. Picking up another spoonful he put it near his lips watching as Mitch opened this time.

"See son. Isn't that good. Yummy, yummy, turkey and potato?"

_*Knock,knock*_

"Who can that be Mitch? Is that Uncle Danny and Don? Let's go see son."

Opening the door Mitch recognized his Uncles right away. Flailing his hands and feet, he reached out to Danny.

"Hey their little monkey. Come see Uncle Danny."

Passing off Mitch. Mac took the pie into the kitchen.

"Where's Jess Don? I thought she was coming?"

"She'll be here later Mac. She had to make a stop first."

"I still can't believe it. Jess and our Don. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Stel. I only hope we can be as happy as you and Mac one day."

"You will be Don. Now all we have to do is find Danny a nice woman."

"Forget it Stel. I have no intention of falling in love."

"Oh come now Danny. There are several hot looking female Officers. I also think Brenda said she knows a couple nice nurses who are single."

"Forget it Stel. The last two we hooked up with were crazy. No thanks I'll pass. Right Mitch?"

Giggling at his Uncle he could care less. He was more interested in Danny's dog tags which felt good on his gums.

While Stella did up the dishes and started coffee. Mac and his Uncle put Mitch to bed.

"What do you think guys. Should we sing to him?"

"You're kiddin right Danno?"

"Nah...I'm serious. We should sing to our nephew. Com'n...he'll love it."

While the boys decided on a song Stella stood at the door with the VC hoping to get it on video for Mitch.

"Okay...we'll do Baby Mine. We will all sing the chorus. Then Danny will do the first verse, Don you the second, and I'll do the third."

Standing side by side with their arms around each other Mitch watched with wide eyes. Then he heard his daddy, Don and Danny sing....

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Take it away Danno....."_

_"Little one when you play_  
_Don't you mind what you say_  
_Leet those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_Take it away Don..."_

_"If they knew sweet little you_  
_They'd end up loving you too_  
_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they'd give just for_  
_The chance to hold you._

_Take it away Daddy..."_

_"From your head to your toes_  
_Your not much, goodness knows_  
_But your so precious to me_  
_Cute as can be, baby of mine._

_All together now...._

_We love you Mitch.,...gooooodniiiiiiiiiiiiiight."_

Looking up from the song they found Mitch sound asleep.

_"Aww....look at him Mac. What a perfect sweetheart."_

Bending down they all kissed him. Then covering him up they turned and seen Stella with the VC.

"What did you do Stella?"

"What?? Nothing Mac. Just got a beautiful memory for Mitch. He's going to love this when he's older. Watching his wonderful Uncles and daddy sing to him."

_*Knock, knock.."_

"Saved by the door."

Running to the door she let in Jess.

"Hey Jess. You are just in time for coffee and pie."

Walking into the room. Jess wondered what she had walked in on.

"Stel....why do the boys look like they want to kill you?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

"Don't you dare Stella. Stella...."

"Oh stop. You sound wonderful."

Putting the video into the player Jess watched and awwed in love.

"Now that's adorable. Aww...great job guys. He's going to love it."

Blushing the boys bowed their heads.

The following morning. Just as Don headed out of NYPD he got the call.

"Flack."

"Flack it's Jenson. We've got a crime scene. It seems someone killed . We came up for our check of the home and found him on the floor. I have the other two undercovers chasing Benson in his fathers Mercedes. They've spotted him on the corner of 42nd street coming out from the Cafe, heading out of town.

"Okay Jenson we'll be right there. Mac...we need to go. It looks like Benson killed his father. Bashed his head in with a bat."

"Do they have him custody?"

"No. Two of my Undercovers are giving chase now."

"Okay. Let's go. Danny..grab your kit and find Angell. Meet us at the Warner home."

"You got it Mac."

Arriving at the home Sheldon was already leaning over the vic.

"TOD Sheldon?"

"Not more then fourteen hours ago. I can't even make out his face Mac. I can only imagine how he suffered before death. For at least two of the hits were shallow. Not enough to kill, just enough to stun."

"Okay. Get him back to Sid."

"Sure Mac. No problem."

After Sheldon left Danny and Angell arrived on scene.

"Where's Don Mac?"

"He went to meet up with his Officers. They've got Benson."

"Nice. I guess this is one that won't be getting out anytime soon."

"No he won't. Though I'm interested in hearing why he did this not only to his father, but to his girlfriend too."

Finishing up the crime scene. They headed back into the Station to find out why Benson Warner had committed such crimes.

Walking into the Interrogation room Mac sat down with the file.

"I'm . I need a few answers from you Benson."

"A few answers?? Like why I did it? Sure. I can give you that. I killed my girlfriend because she was cheating on me with some bastard from the bar we were at. I caught her in the damn washroom doing...doing...."

"I think I get that part. Why not just leave her? Why kill her?"

"She belonged to me. She was my property. My investment. She didn't know how lucky she was. I made her my prize and she rejected me at every turn. So I killed her. Cause if I can't have her, either can anyone else."

Mac and Don were sickened. This guy was beyond reality. He was in a whole different relm.

"Why kill your father?"

"Cause he was going to turn me in. He said I was a disappointment to him. That I was no good, and was ruining all his plans. So I bashed his face in, it felt great. With each hit I watched as his eye popped out and his teeth flew across the room. I can still feel his blood in me. I can still feel the anger of wanting to kill again."

"Get him out of my sight."

Taking him from the room Mac looked at Don as Don looked at him.

"Is New York getting worse? Or am I just immuned to the things we constantly hear and see?"

"I think we're immuned Mac. Disappointing when you think about it. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah it is Don. Let's get out of here."

**Two Weeks Later....**

Sheldon was helping Brenda pack her bags when the doctor came in.

"Okay brenda. I have some instructions for you. Not that you need them."

Laughing..."It's okay I know eveything I have to do. I promise not to return to my practice for four more weeks."

"Good. You need lots of rest. Let this wonderful handsom Fiance take of you for a while. Enjoy being pampered."

"Mhmm...I'm sure I will. I have no worries about that."

"You're right. You don't."

Kissing her sweet lips Sheldon wheeled her out the door.

"As for you Sheldon. You have her back in here next week to remove those stiches."

"I will. Don't worry so much. I'll take excellent care of my future wife."

Helping her into the car, Sheldon strapped her in.

**NYPD...**

Mac was sitting at his desk when Don walked in.

_"Hey Mac!!"_

"What is it Don?"

_"I need your help."_

"Help with what? Why are you whispering?"

_"I need your help with Jess. I need some romantic ideas. Something special like you and Stella had. I don't want her to hear."_

"Then come in and shut the door."

Sitting down Mac could see the look of confusion on his face.

"Come on Don. I'm sure you know how to romance a woman."

"Umm..not really. Most of my women were one nighters. I've never really had a steady girl."

Mac laughed. He couldn't help it. But Don was being so serious. Something he didn't think he'd see.

"Alright. Are you looking for somewhere special to take her? Or do you want to do something at home?"

"I don't know Mac. What do women prefer?"

"I don't know Don. Every women is different. With Stella she liked casual things, outings, movies, snuggling on the couch. Don't you have any idea what Jess likes?"

"Not really. Umm..I'm not sure how to find out."

"Look at it this way Don. Either you ask her, or you surprise her. If she don't like it then you know not to do that again. Start with a movie at your place. Have some Pizza, spread out some blankets and snuggle."

"What if she don't like that?"

"Then you try something else. You keep trying till you find out what she likes. But I have a feeling she's the type who likes to snuggle with a good movie. Give that a shot, see what happens."

"I hope you're right Mac. Last thing I want to do is disappoint her."

Walking out of Mac's office he passed Jess in the hall.

"Hey Don...what's up?"

"Listen Jess. How would you like to stay in tonight and watch a movie. We can order Pizza and snuggle."

"Mmm..snuggle. I like that Don. Snuggling is good. How about seven?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

Turning towards Mac Don gave him a wink.

When Don arrived at his apartment the first thing he did was tidy up a bit. Then heading into the shower he allowed the spray to wash away the day. Getting dressed in a pair of sweats and t-shirt he grabbed the thick blanket from the closet and two pillows.

Spreading them out on the hardwood floors, he dimmed the lights.

Heading to the kitchen he ordered the Pizza, grabbed the beer and sodas.

_*Knock,knock.*_

"Hey Jess...com'n."

"Thanks Don I brought some snacks and I think the Pizza guy is here."

Paying for the Pizza he sat it on the blanket. Grabbing the two movies he passed them to Jess.

"Which one Jess?"

"Hmm...How about The Hills Have Eyes remake. If we make it through that one then we'll watch The Original."

"Wouldn't it make sense to watch the original before the remake?"

"No way Donnie. It's much better to watch the gore in movies today. It's more real, more life like."

Smirking he placed it into the DVD player and pushed play. After swallowing back a few pieces of Pizza and beer, Jess was feeling pliant. grabbing a pillow she tossed it behind her head and laid down.

Turning her head towards Don she smiled as her hand reached up and touched his cheek. Seeing the passion in her eyes as they turned almost black, he layed himself on his side and kissed her soft warm lips.

Drowning in each others sensual heat Don pulled her on top of him, moving her hair to one side so he could kiss her beautiful neck. Caressing his hands across her back he slid them under her shirt causing her to sigh into his heated mouth.

Unclipping her bra, he placed fingertip caresses across her shoulder blades back down to her waist, until she was grinding herself against him in wild passion. God she was so giving as each touch, each stroke became deeper, more meaningful then the last.

Slipping her shirt off her shoulders he kissed each side of her neck, down her chest, till he got to her swollen breasts. Gently with care he began tweaking and pinching them, causing Jess to grind against his already swollen shaft.

So lost now, he flipped her over and raked his teeth across her nipple as it perked up for more. Giving the other nipple the same caress, Jess bucked and orgasmed in her panties. Feeling the orgasm take her, Don unclipped her pants and felt the wet moist heat touch his glistening fingertips.

Tasting her nectar, he replaced his fingers with his tongue, softly sweeping his tonuge in erotic circles around her swollen bud. Trying to move herself away from the next orgasm Don was forcing on her he held her hips tighter not allowing her to move from the erotic strokes of his tongue.

So lost now, she gripped her hands in his hair, and held his head as her legs squeezed together forcing the orgasm to pour into his mouth. Removing his pants Don climbed back up upon her, and placed his fingers with hers locking them together as he lifted them over her head.

Feeling him on the tip of her opening, she tried to remember how to breathe as his thickness, his length stretched her core wide. Moving in deep erotic rhythm Jess brought up her legs and wrapped them around him.

Looking into each others eyes they could see the passion glaze over their every thought, their every need and want. Until the only thing left was the love shinning from their souls.

Flipping her over on top Don allowed her hair to shadow them in their own little world. While his hands gripped her hips and forced her to grind against him with deep even strokes. Knowing he was on the edge of his orgasm he looked to Jess to make sure she was with him. Seeing she was, they both screamed out shattered sighs as they poured into each other at the same time.

Still not ready to release the passion they felt Don continued to move within her until he was ready to take her once again into their erotic relm of passion and love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Walking into his room he found his lovley wife with her hair spread across the pillows, and her silken gown showing him the need that she tried to keep hidden.

"Maaac....that was such a beautiful story you told our son. I can't wait till morning to write it all down in his baby book. How was your night Mac? You look tired.

Keeping his fevered eyes gazed directly on hers, he dropped his clothes to ground, watching as her eyes caressed his strong, powerful, body. God she could feel her soul shiver from their sensual energy that filled their room.

Stalking towards her he reached her side of the bed. She knew there would be no talking between them tonight. Without so much as a touch, so much as a word, he just admired her beautiful form, gazing as every inch of her womanly parts came to life, begging him without words to touch her, to kiss her, to caress her into endless throws of ecstacy.

Not wanting the passionate fire to end, Mac pulled her onto his lap facing her towards their mirror so she could see how their souls, their spirits affected each other without even a touch.

Inhaling her beautiful hair he whispered_...."I missed you love. All day each thought was of you, your beauty, your warmth, your smile. All I could think of was coming home to your arms. Of loving you into the early morning light."_

Slithering his hands down her silken gown, he watched as her eyes fell to closing.

_"Sweetheart....keep your eyes open. I want you to see how your body responds to my touch, to my caress, to my sensual kiss."_

Lifting the gown from her body, he admired her now bronzed goddess like body. Glowing from the softened light that came through their window. So lost in each other now as they watched his hands slide down under her bum and his fingers into her warm wet sheath. God it was so erotic watching his fingers dance within her.

Feeling herself ready to release, he stopped...as he watched her eyes glaze over. Lifting her off his lap, he held her just inches from his swollen shaft.

"Watch love...don't close your eyes. Just watch as your soaken core accepts my swollen shaft deep within you."

Trying her best to keep her eyes focused on the mirror, she seen her lips stretch wide as the head of his shaft glided into her warmth. So lost now as his shaft danced within her like his fingers had done earlier.

Feeling herself tighten against him, he felt it too as he whispered.....

"Stel.....watch your beautiful womb cry onto my shaft. Begging me without words to pour my seed into you. Begging me to have you conceive another child."

Stella could no longer keep her eyes open. The friction, the tenderness, the throbbing of her husbands shaft as his seed poured within her womb. Opening her eyes, she seen as her pearly fluid seep down his sacs leaving a trail of teardrop kisses.

Carefully lifting her drained body, he placed her on her side. Climbing in behind her, he wrapped her tight within his arms, falling asleep with the sounds of his whispered words of love.

**Meanwhile**....Sheldon headed into Brenda's room to check on her. As he walked in he found the bed empty and the water running from the shower. Wanting to make sure she was okay he opened the door and seen her beautiful form through the curtain.

"Is that you Sheldon?"

Trying to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat he said....

"It is Brenda. I just came to make sure you were okay."

Brenda could hear the shortness of breaths coming from Sheldon. She knew he was becoming sensually lost in her once more.

_"You know Sheldon....there's room for two in here. I'd love some company as I'm feeling a little dizzy."_

Hearing the seduction in her voice. Sheldon dropped his clothes and climbed in behind her. Leaning up against her ear he whispered...

_"If at any time you feel the need to faint. Know that my arms are ready to catch you."_

_"Mmm....you know what Sheldon??? I think my body needs a full check up. I think it's best if we make sure all my important parts are working as good as they were before."_

Stroking his hands down her waist, in between her thighs he touched the very heat of her with his fingers. feeling her head drop back against him, he caressed his fingers deeper within her as she grinded against him, feeling his shaft grow as it throbbed against her bum.

Sheldon could feel her orgasm building within her. He could feel her walls tighen around his dark large fingers. Removing them from within her, he leaned her against the shower wall and whispered....

_"I don't want to take you here Brenda. You are still sore from your accident."_

_"I swear to you Sheldon. I'm fine. Please don't make me wait. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to give us another child. I want back what we lost."_

No one understood that more then Sheldon. For that was the one secret she had kept from it. To have a child would be the most precious of gift he could recieve. Holding her gently against him, he slid into her core with passion, with tenderness, with care and as they were both ready to release their love into each other, his seed reached her womb. Her beautiful womb where the egg was waiting to be blessed with the most precious of love.

Both holding each other tight after their storm. Sheldon turned off the taps and carried her to their room. Laying her upon the sheets he whispered his love to her again, and again, until he had it embedded in her soul.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The following Day.**

**Ambulance on route to Mount Sinani**

EMT 247 to Mount Sinani"

"Go ahead 247."

"We have a male victim approximetly 31 years of age. Three gunshot wounds to the upper chest. Victim has already crashed twice. Please have three untis of O Neg ready to go. We are shocking victim again, no response. Our time is at least four minutes before we arrive."

"10-4...we will have everything ready when the victim arrives."

Running around the Trauma room the nurses had everything ready and prepared to go. They knew this was going to be a tough one. Detectives always were. Forever in the line of fire. Very few ever made it out of the O.R alive. Hearing the Ambulance pull up they ran out and found the EMT performing manual CPR.

"How long...."

"Ten minutes doctor. We've already brought him back twice. He's lost at least three units of blood. All three bullets are in the upper left chest."

Racing into the Trauma room they began working to save the young Detective who had his whole life ahead of him.

Outside in the waiting room he cried. He was covered in his best friends blood. God how could breaking up a fight in the bar gone so wrong. None of this made sense. All they were doing was having a fun night out.

Coming through the ER doors Mac and the team ran up.

"What happened Don? What the hell happened with Danny?"

Mac knew there was one hell of a story to be told. Waiting patiently Don began......

**Eight hours earlier.**

"Hey man...wanna grab a drink. It's been a long day."

"Sure Danno. Give me five to shower and change. I'll meet ya upstairs."

Heading upstairs Danny seen Mac and Adam laughing .

"Hey Danny...what's up for tonight?"

"Hey Sheldon. Don and I are heading out for a few drinks. Wanna come?"

"I'll have to pass tonight. I have a date with DNA and trace."

"Eww...lucky you. See ya man."

Walking into the Breakroom Danny asked....

"Hey Mac, Adam. Don and I are heading out. Would you like to come?"

"Mmm...no thanks. I think Mac and I are planning a nice quiet evening with the DB's we just brought in."

"Nice!!! Have fun kids."

"You ready Danno?"

"Yeah man...let's go."

When they arrived at the bar they sat down and ordered a couple beers.

"Hey Danno what are you doing this year for Christmas? Are you spending it with us at Stella and Mac's?"

"Yeah. I'll most likely spend it bugging you guys."

Don laughed. It had been a tradition for these boys to spend each Christmas with Pizza and beer through the years. In reality there actually wasn't much these two didn't do together. So close they were. More brothers then best friends. It was going to seem strange spending it with a large family.

"Damn Donnie look at time. It's three in the morn'n already. Let's call it a night."

Leaving a tip for the waitress they headed towards the exit when they seen the fight break out. Running over to break it up Don tossed the guy up against the wall. While Danny pulled the other suspect of the other guy. Leaning him against the wall he told him not to move. Turning to reach for his cuff's the guy brought his elbow back and smashed it into Danny's face. Then pulling for his weapon he fired three shots into Danny's chest.

With other Officers already on scene they had the two suspects in custody. While Don reached down over Danny.

"Listen to me Danno. I need you to breathe. Come on Danno, breathe."

Starting CPR Don couldn't get any pulse. The more he pumped on Danny's chest the more blood that spewed from his mouth and chest. Hearing the EMT's pull up they ran over and pushed Don aside. While they worked on stablizing Danny. The other Officers tried to question Don.

"What happened Don? We need a statement."

"Fuck your statement. I need to go with Danny. Get the hell out of my way."

**Back to the Present time...The Explaination**

"Danny and I were at the bar. We were kicking back a few drinks like we do every friday night. As we were leaving we noticed a group of four guys arguing to each other. When Danny and I seen the fists begin to fly we tried to break it up.

I had the first suspect against the wall. Danny had the second. I remember Danny saying...Don't move. But it all happened so fast Mac. Danny reached for his cuff's, the guy reached for his gun and fired. Three shots, right into Danny's chest."

"Are you telling me Danny didn't check for weapons while he had him pinned to the wall?"

"I don't know Mac. It all happened so fast. I can't even remember how many people, or witnesses, were there. The only thing I remember is Danny going down. That......it...God!!!!"

Don broke again. Hearing his heart broken sobs Stella wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh!!! Come on Don. It's okay. Danny's going to make it, he's strong. He'll pull through."

"Exucse me....?"

"Yes. How is he?"

Shaking his head he whispered...."I'm sorry."

Breaking out of Stella's arms Don ran into the Trauma room.

_**"Nooooooooooooooo...it can't be. Nooooo...."**_

Pounding on Danny's chest as he tried to get him to breathe the nurse called for Security. Watching as the blood poured from Danny's opened chest as Don continued to pound. Running into the room Mac seen what Don was doing. The whole Trauma room looked like a blood bath.

_**"Dooooooooooon...stop this...right now Don, he's gone."**_

Grabbing Danny in his arms, he crawled with him into the corner of the room. Laying him against him, rocking him, talking to him, crying, telling him to wake up.

"It's okay Danno. It's okay man. I have you. I have you man. We are going to get through this Danno. You and I. We are going to bring you home. I know you need me Danno, I need you too. I'm here, I'm right here."

As Mac seen Security come through the door, he told them to back off.

_**"Get out!!!! Everyone out now!!!**_

With everyone out of the room Mac took a few steps towards Don. Trying to clear the tears from his own eyes, so he could focus on Don was difficult. The heart wretching sobs alone were breaking Mac's heart.

_"Don....I need you to listen to me. Look at me Don. You need to put Danny back on the bed Don. Do you here me? How about the two of us put him back on the bed."_

Looking up from Danny's neck into Mac's eyes he shook his head....

_"No Mac....I can...he's not dead. Look at him Mac, he's going to be fine. He's sleeping. Danny would never leave me like this. He's just sleeping Mac. You can't take him"_

Mac knew Don was lost. He had seen it before several times during his Marine days. The denial, the want to believe that nothing happened.

_"Please Don...just take my hand. Please...."_

As Mac stretched out his hand to Don, he squeezed Danny all the closer to him. Mac knew there could be very little blood left in Danny's body. For it was all over the floor and Don's clothes. Knowing there was going to be no reasoning with Don he walked out and asked the doctor to bring a sedative to him.

"Are you kidding. You're not a doctor. I'll have to do it."

"Listen...if anyone goes near my Detective right now he's going to freak out all the more."

"I'm sorry. I have to come in with you. I'm sure you can control your Detective."

Mac was getting angry. He knew the doctor didn't understand the kind of pain and suffering Don's mind and soul were in. Deep down Mac knew the once he re entered that room with the doctor that would be it for Don's sanity.

_**"Fine. But you stay out of my way. Understood?"**_

"Of course. I understand."

Walking back into the room the doctor tried desperatly not to lose his lunch. He had seen alot of things in him time. But never nothing like this. It was like a scene out of Blood Fest. Trying not to slip on the blood, the doctor waited quietly in the corner.

_"Hey Don...it's okay. I'm going to come over and comfort you and Danny okay? I'm going to hold you both tight. Don't worry Don. I won't try and take Danny from you, I promise."_

As he moved in, he knealt down onto the blood, wrapped his arms tightly around Don and Danny. God Danny still felt warm against him. Almost alive. Like he wasn't ready to leave or say good bye. Once Mac had Don's trust he motioned the doctor with his eyes to come over and inject Don with the sedative.

Just as the doctor neared him, Don seen him from the corner of his eye. Kicking out with Danny away from Mac, Mac slid into the table, cutting open his head. Trying to clear the blood from his eyes, he had had enough. Crawling back over to Don, they wrestled. With fist flying Mac was finally able to get Don into a lock.

**"Now!!! Do it now."**

Giving Don a large dose he was passed out in a matter of minutes.

"He's out Detective. You need to get that head checked."

_**"Don't worry about my damn head. Get my detective to a room. Keep him sedated till I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"**_

"Of course." Calling for help the doctors lifted Don onto a gurney and transferred him to a room.

As Sheldon and Adam watched from outside the window they all realized it was going to be months, or maybe even years before Don healed.

"How many stitches Mac?"

"Six. I'll be fine. Has anyone checked on Don yet?"

"Yeah. He's still out. God Mac....how are we going to help him heal from this? He's so lost."

"We'll get him through it Sheldon. One step at a time. How are you doing Angell?"

"I'll be fine Mac. I'm more worried about Don."

"Listen...why don't you two head home. I'm going to stay with Don."

"You sure Mac? I don't mind staying."

"No. You go ahead Adam and Sheldon. I'll see you tomorrow. Spend some time with Brenda, fill her in on what happened. But cautiously. You don't want to upset her to much.

Walking into Don's room he sat in the chair reading a book while Angell sat on his bed.

As Angell looked up she found Don watching her with tear filled eyes.

"Don!!! How are you feeling?"

Closing his eyes again as his tears fell, he laid on his opposite side away from her.

"Don...please talk to me...please Don."

"Shh....he's out again Angell. He'll be in and out for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With Don still in and out the doctor walked in.

"Excuse me Detective. We'd just like to let you know that we will be keeping your Detective sedated for the night. So if you like you can head home, or we have some greens you can borrow if you'd like to get a shower."

Looking at himself Mac forgot he was covered in blood.

"Thanks. I'll grab a shower here and borrow those greens. I don't want to leave Don right now."

"Sure no problem. Just follow me and we'll get you cleaned up."

Once Mac was showered and changed he called Stella to see how she was doing with Mitch.

"Hello."

"Hi love. How you doing sweetheart? And how's our Mitch?"

"We're good Mac. We miss you though. Any idea when you'll be coming home?"

"Should be in the morning love. They're keeping Don in overnight. Angell is here with me. She's doing okay."

"Good. Give her our love. Tell her I'm here for her if she needs to talk."

"I will love. Night."

"Night Mac, I love you."

"Love you too."

Hanging up the phone Mac headed back into the room.

When Sheldon arrived at home he found Brenda sleeping on the couch. Gently shaking her she woke.

"Mm..hi hon. What are you doing home? I thought you, Mac and Adam were working a case?"

"We were babe. But we were called to the Hospital. I need you to listen to me. Danny was at a bar tonight with Don. There was a fight. A fight that Don and Danny had to break up. In the process one of the suspects pulled a gun and shot Danny three times through the chest. He died."

Brenda teared up. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh God. How's Don taking it? He must be a mess."

"He is brenda. He flipped out in the Trauma room. Really bad. He pulled Danny from the bed and tried to revive him. It was a very messy situation. Mac had to take him down, he took six stitches to the head."

"Ohh...poor Don. How'd they get him under control?"

"After Mac had him in hold, they sedated him. Mac and Angell are still with him."

"How's Stella doing? Was she there?"

"For a little while. Then Mac had her go home with Mitch."

"This is so much to take in Sheldon. Don has a very long road ahead of him. He and Danny were like brothers. This is a shame. Maybe we should get dressed and check on Stella for Mac. Then I'll call the Hospital and get us some information from the on duty nurse."

"Are you sure Brenda? It's very late. Stella may be sleeping."

"Sheldon..trust me hon. Sleep is the last thing she'll be doing."

Nodding that he understood. He helped her dress and they head out to Stella's.

As Stella sat with Mitch on the couch she turned on the video cassette they had made for Mitch.

"Are you ready Mitch? Watch your Uncle Danny." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

When Danny appeared on screen Mitch's eyes went wide.

"Hey Mitch...it's your Uncle Danny welcoming you into this big New York world. I'm going to be your coach. I'll help you get through the first 20 or so years of your life. _Shh...you know why? Cause your poor daddy is going to need all the help he can get."_

I'll be the one to teach you sports. Basketball, baseball, hockey all that cool boy stuff. I'll be one of the coolest Uncles you'll be able to come too if you need help, or want to talk about girls."

Mitch was flailing himself, he could hear his Uncles voice fill their home. As Stella was softly crying, knowing that Danny's warmth would never enter their home or life again. Hearing the knock. She got up with Mitch , wiped her eyes, and put the player on pause.

"Oh...hey guys. It's late...what brings you here?"

"Aww...you do Stel. Look at you. Come her honey. Shedon take the babe."

Wrapping Mitch in his arms he walked him to the couch and sat down.

"Cool....isn't that the tape we made Mitch?"

"Yeah...yeah it is..." she sobbed.

"Come here Stella."

Wrapping her in a warm hug Brenda allowed her to soak her shoulder.

"Shh..it's okay Stella. I know it's going to be hard not having Danny with us anymore. I knew you needed company. Let's go sit."

Sitting down Stella turned the video off.

"Did you want coffee?"

"You sit Stella I'll make it. You just relax."

While Brenda pattered around their home, Sheldon cooed Mitch.

"He's so big Stella. Just think soon he'll be sitting, crawling, and walking."

"I know. Don't forget the talking. I'm sure he'll have lots to say."

"Aww..come on Stel. I know it's hard to lose someone you love. It's even harder how unfair life is. But you need to remember that Danny's watching us right now. How do you think he'd feel if he seen you so heartbroken like this."

"I know. It's just you don't understand. They planned to so much with Mitch. Now all that has been stolen from Danny and from Mitch. It's just not right so close to the Holiday's to lose someone in your family. This is one hurt that's going to take a long time to heal."

"That's true Stella. But you need to remember all the wonderful times we had together with Danny. The happy times. The times where we made the most memories. That's what counts."

Pulling Stella in closer Sheldon leaned her against his shoulder, quietly holding her through her tears.

Back at the Hospital Angell had fallen alseep in the chair beside Mac. Looking up from his book Mac noticed Don was awake.

"Don...hey. How you feeling?"

Tearing up again he shrugged his shoulders. Trying to sit up he felt the rush of nausea.

"Just take it slow Don. You've been sedated. Did you need me to get you something?"

Still not saying a word. Don finally made his way to the washroom. Coming back out he seen the Nurse changing his bloody sheets.

"Listen Don. I'm going to take you down to the showers. I have some clean clothes here for you that Angell brought from your home."

Grabbing the clothes and towel he followed Mac down the hall.

"I'll just wait out here for you. Take your time."

While Don allowed the spray to hit him, he seen Danny's blood swirling down the drain. Disappearing forever through the pipes like he had. God how was he going to survive without his partner, best friend and brother. Why couldn't it have been him instead? Or better yet..why couldn't they have gone together?"

Stepping out of the shower, he dressed into his clothes and walked out to Mac.

"You feeling a little more Steady Don?"

"Steady?? What's to be steady about Mac. I lost my best friend. My brother. A piece of our family gone, forever."

"I know Don. I know how badly it hurts. I know the pain is tearing you up inside. But I promise you...Stella, Mitch, Angell, Sheldon, Adam, myself. We are all going to help you through this. I know right now you feel like nothing or no one can help. But we can."

Walking towards Don, he embraced him with tears.

"I swear to you Don. Stella, Mitch and I will never allow you to feel lost. We will never allow you to feel that you are alone. We love you Don. We're you're family too. Take from us the comfort you need right now. For none of us are going to leave you."

Walking back to the room Don found Angell still sleeping in the chair. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and laid her on her side. Crawling in with her he cried into her hair, waking her.

Turning herself to face him, she caressed the teardrops from his eyes.

"Don't cry Don. Try not to cry. I'm right here for you. I promise you Don. I'll never ever leave you. I'll always be here to help you heal."

"Don't make me promises you can't keep Angell. Please."

Kissing his tear stained face Mac watched and quietly left the room.

"Excuse me Detective. We need you to sign off on your Detective."

"Of course. Thanks. I'm going to head home for now. He should be fine. Call me if anything changes."

"I will Detective. We'll be releasing him in a few hours."

Nodding that he understood Mac headed home to see his family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

When Mac got home he found his wife and son sound asleep on Sheldon.

_"Ohh...hey Mac? How's Don?"_

_"Not good...he's just not coping with Danny's death at all. Where's Brenda?"_

_"She had to go into work this morning. Stella and Mitch fell asleep about an hour ago. Stella's not doing well either. She watched the video about twenty times last night. She said she needed to hear Danny's voice."_

Mac sighed...he knew it was going to be a very long time for any of them to get over it. Walking over he picked up his son first. Carrying him to the bedroom he laid him in his crib.

Coming back out he picked up his wife. After placing under the covers he walked back out.

"Sheldon I need you to get to Station before Don is released. Tell Sid to get to the body over to the Mortuary. The last thing we need is Don causing a scene at the Crime Lab."

"Sure Mac I'll get right on that. Any idea when the Memorial will be?"

"In the next couple days. I'll let you know where and when."

"Okay. I'll see you later Mac."

After Don left Mac removed his greens and climbed into bed with his wife.

"Mmac...how's Don?"

"He's not good love. He's in alot of pain, and denial. we are going to have to keep a good eye on him over the next few days."

"Maybe we should have him stay with us?"

"Angell is with him. I told her if she has any problems to call. I'll also stop by Don's place today and check on him."

"I still can't believe Mac. How could such a sensless shooting happen?"

Wrapping her in his arms Mac had been wondering that himself. He also knew that questioning Don would have to wait. For he was in no condition to answer any questions right now.

Once Don had his release papers from the Hospital Brenda stopped in to see him.

"Hey Don. Are you going to be okay at home?"

Still not talking to anyone, he nodded his head and walked into the washroom.

"I have a script for you Angell. Don's to take one every four hours. If he refuses make him take it. Even if you have to break it up in something. Over the next twenty four hours it's going to be touch and go. He's still got alot of hurt and pain in him."

"You don't think he'd? Do you?"

"I don't think so. He seems very strong for that. But I could be wrong. Just keep an eye on him. If he becomes to much for you to handle call Mac."

"I will. Thanks Brenda. For everything."

"You're welcome. I'll see you soon."

"You ready to go home Don?"

Grabbing his bloody clothes, he walked towards the elevator quietly.

When Angell got in the car Don whispered....

_"Take me to the Crime Lab Jess."_

"Don...you need to go home and rest. The lab is the last place you need to be."

_"I said to the lab Jess. You either take me or I take myself."_

Jess knew it was pointless to argue. She only hoped that Sheldon and Sid had had the body transported already to the Mortuary. Pulling into the Station Don got out and walked straight down to see Sid. While Jess called Mac.

"Hello."

"Mac...it's Jess. I need you down at the Crime Lab now. Don made me bring him here. I'm not sure how he'll react with Sid."

"I'm on my way Jess. Stay with him."

Following down the stairs Jess could hear Don through the door.

_"Where is he Sid? I want to see him. I need to see him. I need to say good bye. Don't you undrerstand that. I need to see him."_

"I'm sorry Don. He's not here. He was sent over to the Mortuary. Why don't you have a seat."

_"I don't need a seat....I need Danny."_

Tossing the tray out of the way Sid moved, as all his instruments went flying. Watching Don with fear he began opening all the coolers.

_"I know he's here. I know he is. So either you can help me Sid, or I can tear this place apart."_

Slamming his hands against the cooler over and over he sobbed....

_**"**Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanny........pleeeeeeeeeeease Danny........I need you. Pleeeeeeeeeeease...God why?? Why didn't you take me. Please God bring him back to me...take me instead. God I don't want to live without him. Pleeeeeease help me die. take me to Heaven too. Pleeease God, I want to go too."_

Mac came through the door.

_"Don....Don ...look at me Don. I want you to focus. Don...."_

Facing Mac with anger and pain he attacked him. Only this time Mac was ready for him. Grabbing him in his arms, he held him. Held him tightly as he pushed to try and get out of Mac's arms.

_"Listen Don...Danny's gone. He's gone. He's never coming back. I know this hurts. But you need to understand Danny is dead Don. He's gone."_

"Then I want to die too Mac....I don't want to live. Why doesn't anyone understand...it should have been both of us...I don't want to live anymore."

_"What about Angell Don...Do you plan on leaving her behind. Do you?? Who's going to look after her if you leave. What about Mitch. Did you think about your nephew. He's already lost one Uncle. Do you want him to lose two?? Think about it Don...you are needed here. You can't leave those who love you behind.... We all loved Danny. We are all in pain and dispare from him leaving us this way. But we can't change what happened Don. You need to understand that."_

_"Noooooooooooo....noooooooo...it's not true...Danny wouldn't leave me alone like this. He wouldn't. It's always been the two of us. He wouldn't leave without saying good bye. He wouldn't Mac. Why can't you understand that? He wouldn't leave without a good bye."_

Sid was in tears. God he could feel Don's pain at the loss of his best friend. He could feel his suffering as he faught to get out of Mac's arms.

_"Shh....come on Don....shhh...it's going to be okay. I promise you will get to say good bye. It's just now isn't the time Don. I swear to you...you will get to say good bye."_

Angell stood beside Sid with his arms wrapped around her as Don cried for the second time in Mac's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter16**

While Angell took Flack home. Mac helped Sid clean up.

"Do you think Don is going to be alright Mac. I'm really concerned about him. I've never seen him so heartbroken."

"To be honest Sid. I don't know? I can only hope with time he'll be alright. I can understand his pain with not being able to say good bye. I felt the same way when my Claire died. All Don's pain is what I felt. There were several nights I wanted to die. Just to be in Heaven with Claire. "

Sid understood. He could feel Mac's pain. Even though it had been years he could still feel Mac's loss.

"Then I found Stella. Sure it took us several years to realize that we were always in love, but when we finally figured it out I've had nothing but happiness ever since. She's my new world. Her and Mitch are my today and tomorrow. Claire is now my past."

"Thanks for helping me clean up Mac. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime Sid. Take care."

"Oh...hey Mac?"

"Yeah??"

"Any idea when the Memorial will be?"

"Soon Sid. Within the next couple days."

Walking out Mac headed home.

Once Angell had the perscription filled for Don she gave him one with a glass of water. Helping him into the bed he fell asleep. Walking back out into the living room she felt the wave of nausea hit her. Running into the bathroom she threw up.

God all this stress was taking its toll on her system. Or so she thought.

Sheldon was at the Hospital waiting for Brenda to finish her shift. When she was ready to go they headed home.

"Any idea how Don is doing?"

"I spoke with Mac a few minutes ago. It seems Don did head over to lab to find Danny. Mac had to race over there and get him back under control. He's in alot of pain."

"This is terrible Sheldon. So close to Christmas too. Any idea when the memorial is yet?"

"Mac said in a coulple days. I guess this is going to be Don's time to say good bye to Danny."

"Aww...hopefully when all is put to rest he'll heal."

"I'm sure he will. He has Angell, Mac and Mitch."

"Don't you go forgetting about yourself Sheldon. You are there to help too."

"I know Brenda. Let's go home. I'm starving."

**Flashback**

_Get up against the wall now. I said now!!! Don't move._

_*bang, bang, bang.*_

_"Daaaaaaanny...Danny...come on man breathe. Breathe Danno."_

Waking Jess from sleep. She shook Don awake.

"Don...Don...wake up. Wake up Don.." She cried.

Quickly waking up he grabbed Jess in his arms and sobbed into her neck.

"He's gone Jess. He's really gone. How am I supposed to go on without him. He was my other half, my best friend, best pal. How can......."

"Shh...I know Don...I know you're hurting really bad. I'm right here for you. Right beside you, holding you, comforting you, helping you through."

"I still see it Jess...I see the blood pouring out of him as I pumped on his chest. God Jess it was like a fountain. I tried so hard to control the bleeding. But everytime I tried more would pour out. Then he opened his eyes for the briefest of moments. He looked right at me Jess...at me..begging me to help him."

"Ooohhhh Don...I'm sure he knows you did everything you could. Did you ever think he knew he wasn't going to make it, so he opened his eyes to say good bye...she cried."

"I just don't know Jess...all I know is I feel empty inside. It's like someone stole part of my soul. It just hurts so bad....he sobbed.

Jess knew Don would need alot time to heal, to accept what had happened. She also knew all she could do was be there for him every second of everyday he needed her.

Leaning over she gently took her hand and caressed his face, stroking her thumb at his tears as they fell. then leaning in Don kissed her through his tears. Mixing their kiss with the pain, the hurt, that he was feeling. Knowing that he needed to feel love, needed to feel he was still alive in this world.

Meanwhile....Mitch was having a fitful night. Walking into the room Mac picked him up and sat him in the rocker.

"Hey now little Angel...what is it? Why all the tears?"

Kissing his sons head he continued to rock as Stella came in.

"Is he okay Mac?"

"I'm not sure love. He seems really restless tonight. Maybe we should bring him in with us."

Taking their son into their room they laid him on his tummy between them. While caressing his little back in soft strokes he finally fell back into sleep.

"I wonder how Don's doing Mac? Maybe I should call and check on him."

"I'm sure he's fine love. Jess is with him. If there were any problems she would have called."

"Mac...."

"Mhmmm.."

"How are we all going to get through this? How can we ever feel like a team when one of the family is missing?"

He could see the tears dancing in her eyes. Pulling her closer towards him and Mitch, he passionately kissed her.

"I promise you love. We will all heal together as a family. You have to remember Danny is still with us. He's with us everyday. We keep him alive and warm in our hearts."

Wrapping her tighter they fell into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

With the daylight shinning through the window Mac knew it was going to be another difficult day. Not only was down two CSI's, he was also down Don.

"Adam...I'm going to need to pull you into the field again for a while. Stella's still ML and with Danny gone, I'm down two."

"Umm..sure Mac. Listen...how's Don doing?"

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't spoken to him or Angell this morning. Have you seen Sheldon yet?"

"Yeah...he's in the breakroom. Just give me a call when you need me Mac."

"I will Adam. Thanks."

Walking into the breakroom he found Sheldon writing a note.

"Morning Sheldon...what are you up too?"

"Just writing a small uligy for Don's Memorial."

Nodding that he understood Mac left the room. When he got to his office he noticed an envelope from the EMT's office. Opening it he found Danny's dog tags, badge and wallet. Removing it from the bag he noticed the blood was still wet.

Taking the tags into the washroom he washed them along with the wallet and Danny's badge. As he took the I.D and papers out of the wallet he noticed a small folded paper with Mitch's name on it.

Opening it it read...._Mitch...your Uncle Danny here bud. I'm writing this note for you in case anything should happen to me. If it does little buddy I want you to keep my tags safe. These are yours now. Yours to wear and remember your Uncle Danny through your life. Know that I loved you little bud._

_Also know that I'm very sorry we never got a chance to play Basket ball, Baseball, Football, all those cool sports that Uncles do. Give me a second little bud...Uncle Danny has to wipe his tears. There we go. Anyways little bud know that you were the light in my every waking day. You were the reason I had to get out of bed, to go to work and keep pushing forward with my life. So thanks for all you've done for your Uncle Danny. Remember without your sweet belly laughs and gurgles I would never know real happiness. Love always your Uncle Danny._

Mac tried to stop his tears, he tried to hold them back but with no luck he couldn't. Laying his head into the note his heart wretching sobs could be heard throughout the lab.

Meanwhile...

Jess woke with nausea again. Trying to get out of bed she felt the room spin. Running to the washroom she threw up. Waking Don from sleep he walked in to check on her.

"You okay Jess?"

"I don't know Don. I think I may be pregnant."

Don gripped the sink for leverage. In about two seconds he was going to tell Jess to move over.

"Did you....are...."

"Yes Don...I think we're pregnant."

"Ohh...I feel queasy I need to sit down."

Sitting on the tub, Jess laid her head on his knee.

"Are we happy about this Don? Do we have a right to be happy and sad at the same time?"

Caressing Jess's hair he wasn't sure what he felt. For there was still an emptiness missing from his soul. Just one more thing he wouldn't be able to share with his best friend.

Not hearing Don's response she became worried.

"Don....answer me please. Are we happy?"

Lifting Jess's face in his hand, he bent his head and whispered...

"Yes Jess...we should be happy."

Stella was still having trouble with Mitch. She just couldn't get him to settle down. Nothing was making him happy. Seeing the tape on the table she placed it in the VCR and turned it on.

As soon as Uncle Danny came on the screen Mitch flaied his hands and feet in his little chair. Gurgling and giggling as he heard his Uncles voice. Watching her son between her tears she knew Mitch was missing Danny. For it was everyday Danny would stop by. Morning and night to play with Mitch.

It was like clockwork. Seven in the morning, and seven at night. Mitch had gotten into the routine of it. He knew his Uncle hadn't come by for his daily visits. He knew he was missing from his life.

Question now was....how were they going to handle it?


	18. Chapter 18

When Jess walked into the lab she seen Mac in his office.

"Morning Mac. How's Stella and Mitch?"

"They're doing okay. How are you? You look awful pale this morning."

"I know....Don and I are pregnant."

Mac looked up from the letter. "I'm sorry?"

"Don and I are going to have a baby."

"Aww...congrat's Jess. Where's Don I'd like to congratulate him too."

"He headed over to see Stella and Mitch. Is that....."

"Yeah....the EMT's sent them over this morning."

"Oh my....Danny's tags."

"Mhmm...he left them to Mitch. Along with a letter."

"A letter? Why would he write a good bye letter?"

"I don't think it was a good bye. It was more incase something happened to Danny. He wanted to make sure Mitch had something to remember him by."

"If it's not's being to personal may I read the letter?"

"Sure. Just keep the tissue close by. As it's very sad."

Once Jess read it Mac held her in his arms.

"God Mac....it's almost as if he knew. How do we put someone to rest when it doesn't even feel like they're gone?"

"I know Jess....I keep asking myself the same thing."

**Taylor Home**

With Mitch asleep in his little rocker Stella turned off the tape.

*Knock, knock.*

"Hi Don. Come on in. Where's Jess?"

"She went into work. I was hoping I could spend some time with Mitch."

"Sure...if you can wait a couple hours. He just fell asleep watching Danny's video. Mitch hasn't been sleeping well..it took me a little while to figure out it was because he was missing Danny."

"You're kidding."

"No...I'm serious. You see Danny would come by every morning at seven and then at night at seven...most time like clock work. I guess Mitch got into the habit of having him here. As soon as I put on the tape this morning...he was out an hour later."

Stella could tell something was bothering Don.

"Are you okay Don? Is it still about Danny?"

"Yeah Stel...but also I found this morning that Jess is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"What??? Oh my God....that is wonderful news. You should be happy."

"I'm really trying to be Stel. But I just can't. My heart just isn't ready for it. I mean I haven't even said good bye to Danny yet...and until I do that...I can't move on."

Stella wished they would hurry with the Memorial too. But she also understood the need to wait for Danny's parents.

"I'm sure it will be within the next day Don. Then you will get to say good bye."

Sitting down beside him, they watched Mitch sleep.

The time came to say good bye. As they gathered for the Memorial tears filled their eyes. Stella had dressed little Mitch in a black suit with white shirt...and black shoes. Around his neck were Danny's dogtags. Holding him up to her neck she softly caressed his back. He was restless today...he knew this was the day he would be listening to everyone saying good bye.

"Mac...can you to take him for a minute. I need to check on Don."

"Sure love. Come here son."

Looking into his daddy's eyes as his daddy kissed him, he curled his head into his neck. God Mac loved every minute he spent with Mitch in his arms. Always his son brought him great comfort. Walking towards Danny's parents...he took a deep breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Messer...it's wonderful to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances. I'm very sorry for your loss. Danny was our family...we are finding it very hard to move on. Especially for Mitch. I'm not sure how much Danny shared with you. But he and Mitch had a very special bond...."

They could see Mac's eyes become misty. Not wanting him to upset himself they caressed his arm and whispered....

"Shh...it's okay Mac...you don't need to explain. Danny informed us of his closeness with Mitch. He also sent us this for Mitch...said we were to give it him if anything happened to our son."

Passing Mac the envelope..they took Mitch. As Mac opened it he seen the bonds and savings account inside. That was as much as Mac could take..as he cried.

"Why does it fell like Danny knew this was going to happen....it shouldn't be this way. He should still be alive with us. It all seems so wrong."

"I know Mac. But Danny had always given us instructions throughout his life of what to do if anything happened to him. As soon as you and Stella had Mitch...that's when we recieve the new instructions with his will."

Hearing Mac's crying Stella walked over and touched his back....

"Mac...shh...what is it?"

"Hello Stella...how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright...how are you two doing? This must be very hard on you both."

"It is...but we will manage. We have too...Danny left us instructions on what he wanted done. But I think Mac may be alittle overwhelmed. Danny left all his bonds and money to Mitch...it was important to Danny that Mitch have a head start on his education. Who would have believed it from Danny...right?"

"Yeah...that was our Danny...always living for the day. I had no idea he was a saver."

"Well...I'll give you your son back. I need to find Don...it seems Danny left him something too. Take care love. I'll see you for the Uligy's."

When Danny's parents reached Don's side they found him wrapped in Angell's arms.

"Donnie...hello son."

Turning from Jess's arms he seen the Messer's. Not saying a word he embraced them both in his arms.

_"He's gone...I'm so sorry. I should have been able to save him. Please don't hate me."_

_"Shh...come on Donnie...it's okay son. We understand. None of this is your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. Please Donnie...stop doing this."_

Wiping at his tears with a kleanex.. passed him a set of keys.

"What is this?"

"This is a gift from Danny. He wanted you to have it Don. He said it was the one thing he could leave you...that you would understand."

Don did understand. For he and Danny talked about riding away on day in the future. Once they had some free time they were going to go cross country with his Harley.

"I can't take this..."

Trying to pass them the keys, they wouldn't accept them.

"Accept it Don...this is your memory of Danny. He loved you very much. he also left you this letter. You can read it now...or later. We need to go see other family now. We'll see you at the Uligy."

Embracing Don again..they left.

When Sheldon arrived with Brenda they found Mac feeding Mitch.

"Aww...look at him Mac. He looks so handsom in his little suit. How's he been sleeping?"

"Not good. He keeps Stella and I up most nights."

"Hmm..could he still be restless...or maybe a change in his feeding schedual?"

"No...we've kept everything the same. It just started shortly after Danny's death. Stella seems to think Mitch knows that his Uncle is gone."

"What do you think Mac?"

"To be honest....I think she may be right. When we play Danny's tape he calms right down. So I'm thinking it may be. Danny made daily visits every morning and night to see Mitch. Stella thinks Mitch became use to this..and now it's not happening anymore he doesn't understand."

"It wouldn't be unheard of Mac. Alot of children...especially young notice changes around them. Usually when it happens they do become confused. Im sure in a few days he'll be fine."

"I hope so Brenda...for Stella and I could really use some sleep."

"Excuse me...if everyone could please enter the Chapel....we'd like to begin the memorial."

Walking into the Chapel all the CSI's and their family sat on one side at the front....while Danny's parents and family sat on the opposite side.

"Please everyone be seated....let's begin....


	19. Chapter 19

Coming down from the mic...Stella passed a tissue to Sheldon as he walked by. Looking up at the podium the team could see Don's hands shake...his eyes weld up...his voice crack as he began....

_Ummm...I thought I had everything ready to say...but I guess it all got lost between my tears and my sadness of losing my best friend..partner..and brother of my heart. _

_Please try and bare with me as I try to express my love for my best friend. "_

Seeing Don lose all his thoughts Jess stood and walked up by his side. Passing him the paper...she kissed him for strength and walked back down.

_"I...I'm sorry for not being able to remember my words Danno. But my heart is so full of pain...of sorrow..so understand pal...as I read from my paper..._

_"Danny..._

I used to laugh with you inside, I used to laugh as we had our boys nights and basketball fights. The bets we made as we yelled..."BOOM...nothing but net baby. The cases we worked...the jokes we did tell...the suspects we would always innterrogate and give hell.

The passion of your friendship...your warmth...your love...the chemistry thats disappeared....now you have left me...to go above. I honestly don't know how I can have the strength to go on...when you are no longer beside me...where you belong.

_*Silence and cries softly are heard*_

My pain...my saddness...my heart..that no longer wants to beat...all because you've been taking from me...Mitch...and our team. If I could turn back the hands of time...I'd rewind them back...leaving this nightmare behind. I only hope you are happy...safe..and warm...watching over all of us....from heavens sweet home.

_*Tears flowed from the eyes of family and friends.*_

Walking from the podium Jess reached his side just as he collapsed in tears in front of Danny's coffin.

_"I'm sorry Danny...so sorry I don't have more to give you then my thoughts. I love you Danny....I don't know how to go on."_

Mac, Sheldon and Adam helped Don to his feet.

_"Shh...it's okay Don...Danny understands...he's right here with us."_

Danny's parents were distraut...never had they seen passion...such sorrowful love from Don's heart. Getting up Don's dad took the podium.

"Everyone...before we end this Memorial our son did a video good bye for his team. So if we could please remain quiet for the next few minutes..it would be appreciated...thank you."

Turning on the video..they watched as Danny came on the screen. Hearing the deep gurgling laugh of the baby...everyone turned and watched as he flaied his hands and feet happily.

"Hello guys....yeah it's me...I know if you are all watching this then I'm on my way to Heaven. Which means I beat you all there. What is it they say?? Only the good die young?"

_*Everyone laughed between tears*_

You see that Don....I was good...BOOM baby...BOOM. Anyways...these little tapes last I think maybe ten minutes at most...so I'll make it quick. First to my little bud Mitch...your Uncle Danny is right beside you bud. Right beside you...where I will still forever watch you succeed..graduate and make me proud. Know how much your Uncle Danny loves you bud..always.

Mac...Stel...I'm sorry I left you guys behind. It wasn't my intent...but I need you both to know without you...I would have never made it through..it was your strength...your belief in me that saved my soul...my career from ending. For that I will always thank you. I love you both so much.

Donnie...I'm going to miss you the most man. I'm going to miss your smile...your laughter...our boys nights out...but most of all I'm going to miss your strength man..I know without it..I would have given up on life years ago. I love you man..always Donnie...don't ever forget that.

Now before the tape runs out...Sheldon, Adam, Sid....I love you guys too. More then you guys knew...you were all my rocks. Love you guys...bye."

When the video stopped Mitch screamed in tears. heartbreaking tears that had the whole Chapel in great saddness. For here was this innocent child who had lost his Uncle and knew it. Such heartache for someone so young to bare...to understand.

Standing up Stella and Mac took Mitch from the Chapel leaving everyone behind with their tears.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

As everyone left to the Cemetery, Stella took Mitch home. She knew the gun salute to Danny would be to much for his ears. Unlocking their door she walked in..dropped the keys on the table and headed into the Nursery.

Removing Mitch's suit he yawned deep and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired my baby. It's been a long morning for you hasn't it Mitch?"

Watching his mommy as she cooed him she slipped on his sleepers..picked him up and carried him to the crib. Laying him down she turned on his mobile..hoping he would finally calm down.

Caressing his little back she watched as his eyes softly closed.

"Sleep tight my Angel. Love you."

Leaving the room she kept the door open.

Meanwhile...

At the Cemetery the team watched as the Officers folded the flag and passed it to Danny's mom and dad. Bowing their heads they all wrapped their hands tightly within each other as the guns fired.

With the salute done. They lowered him into the ground. Turning to leave Mac gave Danny's parents his home number.

"In case you'd like to see Mitch...or know how he's doing. Here is my number. Give us a call anytime."

"Thank you Mac. I hope you and yours will be able to move on now. Please take care of that little one. Cherish every moment with him...build lots of memories. For you never know when life will disappear."

Watching as they left Mac looked over at don in Jess's arms.

"Take care of him Jess. I'll call you later to see how he's doing."

"Sure Mac...have Stella give me a call when she's up to it."

"I will. Bye."

When Mac finally arrived at home. He found Stella sound asleep on the bed. Walking up to her..he covered her with a blanket.

"Mmmac..."

"Yeah love? It's me...I'm home."

"Can you lay down with me for a while."

Climbing in beside her he wrapped her warmly in his heat.

"Mac....did you ever see anything so beautiful as Danny's Memorial. Everything was so perfectly placed. Then his video...I wish we had of known...I wish we had of..._voice cracks_...I know love. It made it sad for all of us. But now is the healing time Stella. We need to let Danny go...need to let him rest now."

"I know Mac...and I'm trying. But Mitch makes it difficult. He's so lost."

"He is...but with our love...and each new day. He will slowly forget the pain. Then as he grows...we will have lots of memories to show him. To keep his heart full of his Uncle's love."

Turning in her husbands arms. She snuggled herself into his neck. Then closing her still tear filled eyes, she fell into sleep.

Back at Don's Jess was feeling the nausea hit her full force. Unlocking the door she ran into the bathroom leaving Don concerned.

"Jess...are you okay? Answer me Jess..please."

"I'm fine Don...it's just morning sickness...I'll be fine don't worry."

She'll be fine. How could she be fine. Wasn't Danny fine that morning too. Then he was shot. What if Jess was really sick. What if something was wrong with their child. God so many what if's.

Opening the bathroom door she walked over to the bed and collapsed. Watching her Don walked over and sat down.

_"Jess...are you going to leave me like Danny did?"_

_"What....no. Don...Im not going anywhere. I'm right here. Right beside you."_

Jess knew Don was very emotional....she knew his fears on the future were panicing him. Placing her hand in his she whispered...

"I want you to listen to me Donnie. We are going to make every moment of everyday full of our love, laughter, and memories. We are going to build a future..together. And for as long as we have each other..we will hold that close to our hearts always."

Laying his head in her lap. He curled up in a ball. Closing his eyes, he allowed Jess to lull him to sleep with her voice.

**Four months later....**

It's begining to look alot like Christmas...everywhere you turn...

"Stel...can we change the song please. It's getting on my nerves."

"Aww..come on Mac..Mitch loves it...look at him rocking back and forth."

_"Psst...listen son...tell mommy to change the song?"_

*deep belly laughs*

"I heard that Mac..." she laughed.

Coming out of the room dragging the artifical tree behind her Mac sighed....

"Sweetheart....why don't we go cut one down. This is Mitch's first Christmas...he should have a real one."

"No...we talked about this Mac...the way he drives around the room in that walker...he'll knock every ornament off the tree. Or he'll hurt himself on the pines."

"But Steeeeeeeeel...."

"I said no Mac. Now please put the star on. Then we'll start decorating. Don..Jess, Adam, Sheldon and Brenda should be here soon. I'd like to be finshed before they arrive."

"Okay love...watch yourself."

Once the star was on tree Stella stood back and smiled.

"What do you think Mitch...you like it?"

"Mmmmaaaa...mmmaaaa."

"Mac...did you hear that? He said mom."

"What?? No way...if anything it would be dada...right son? Say dada.."

"Mmmmaaa."

Picking his son up in his arms he tickled him.

"You little monkey....say dada?"

Clapping his hands together he giggled.

_*Knock...knock.*_

"Hi guys...how are ya...Mitch my man...come to Uncle Sheldon."

Snatching him from Mac's arms, he sat down with him on the floor.

"Umm..okay...just help yourself to my son."

Sheldon laughed.

"Come on in Brenda...you look very pretty today."

"Thanks Mac. The house is looking great. I can see you guys have been busy all morning."

"We have. Would you like coffee?"

"Sure Stella...let me help."

Leaving the boys in the livng room. Stella and Brenda headed to the kitchen.

"So have you told Sheldon you're pregnant again yet?"

"No...I decided to wait till Christmas eve."

"Aww...Brenda you need to think back to that last time. If anything happens this time I don't think Sheldon would be able to cope with it."

"I know Stella. It's just it would be a wonderful surprise."

"I know...but think of Sheldon. He went through hell last time. As did you."

"Yeah...I see your point. I'll tell him tonight."

"Good. I'm very happy for you both."

"Have you and Mac had any luck yet?"

"No...but we haven't been trying. We are enjoy every moment with Mitch. Maybe in a couple years."

"That will be nice age to give Mitch a brother or sister. Oh...did I tell you. I took Jess on as my patient. She's doing wonderfully as I'm sure you know."

"I do...she came for lunch yesterday. I couldn't keep the pantry full enough. But she looks great for five months. I can't wait for their birth."

"Either can Don. I've never seen such a cautious father."

"I believe it. Especially if he's anything like Mac was."

_*Knock...knock...*_

"Speaking of the Flack's...here they are."

Answering the door Mac seen it was Adam.

"Hey Adam...come in. How you doing?"

"Hmm..err..great. Thanks Mac. Hi Sheldon...hey little Mitch...look what I brought you."

Passing Mitch the bright red plane his eyes went wide with excitement.

"Whoa....he likes that. Is that bright Mitch...you see that color son?"

"Mac....who's at...."

"Oh...hey Adam...you made it. Oh my...what's that Mitch...did your Uncle spoil you again?"

"Mmma...mmmaaa."

"Mom...congrat's Stella. I can see who Mitch spends most of his time with."

"Oh Sheldon quit teasing Mac. He's already upset cause Mitch said mom before dad."

*Knock..knock..*

"Finally...the Flack's arrive."

Laughing Stella headed towards the door.

"Hey guys...welcome..come in."

Embracing Jess in her arms she whispered....

"I know I asked you yesterday...but I'm going to ask you again....Is Don okay with going to the Cemetery later to see Danny?"

"I think so Stella. We talked about it last night. he seemed alright with it. Though he still has a hard time dealing."

"I know Jess...but it's only been four months. Give it time."

"I'm trying...all he talks about is how this is his first Christmas without Danny. I know he's happy about the baby. Well...at least he tries to be happy."

"I know Jess. Mac and I will just have to work harder to keep him busy this Christmas with Mitch. This way he won't have time to think about it as much."

"Hey...what are you girls up too. Get in here you two."

"We're coming Mac...oh did I tell you...Mitch said his first word...mama."

"Aww...that's wonderful Stella."

Walking into the room they found the boys sitting on the floor playing peek-a-boo with Mitch.

"Watch Mitch...watch Uncle Don...Peek-a-booo..."

*giggles*

"Look over here Mitch....."

"No...look here."

With all his Uncles calling him at the same time, he became confused and cranky. Rubbing his eyes he yawned.

"I'm going to put him down for a quick nap Mac. Then we will head over and see Danny."

Well that made the room go quiet.

"Ummm...hmmm...so Mac...what would Mitch like for Christmas?"

Poor Adam..he was trying to cheer them up..even just a little.

"Come on guys....err...didn't you all make a promise to Danny. That there would be no more saddness?"

"Yeah....I guess we did."

Getting up Mac turned the music back on. Then grabbing his Bass, he began playing to the music.

Later that afternoon when Mitch woke. Stella dressed him in his blue snowsuit, and black boots. Then taking Danny's tags from the box he placed them over Mitch's head.

"There we go sweetheart. All ready to go see your Uncle Danny."

Snuggling him in close he felt Mac's hands wrap around her waist.

_"Hi love.....are you ready?"_

_"Mmmhmm..."_

Mac heard her voice crack.

_"Come on love....you promised. We all promised."_

_"I know Mac. Did you get the flowers from the fridge?"_

_"Sheldon's got them._ _Here give me Mitch...you get your coat."_

Kissing her sweetly on the lips...she left the room.

"Alright my boy...let's go see your Uncle."

Smiling at his daddy....they walked out the door.

When they arrived at Danny's place of rest. Stella placed the flowers inside the vase.

"There you go Danny...fresh flowers for you. "

As they watched the flowers blow in the cold December breeze. They seen one bloom.

"Did you guys see that? Tell me you see that?"

"We did Stel. That one single flower that was closed..has opened..." said Brenda.

_"Danny....he's here..."_

Don was having a hard time believing it till he felt the warmest caress across his frozen cheek. Closing his eyes...he began to cry. But instead of his teardrops falling to the ground...they disappeared. Leaving everyone staring in awe.

Mac had always believed in Angels...he knew in his heart that Danny was indeed with them. Then Mitch stretched his arms wide...reaching out to the air as he giggled. As quick as they all felt it...it disappeared leaving behind nothing but the cold December breeze again.

While the others headed back to the Taylor's. Brenda, Don and Jess headed over to the Hospital for her Ultrasound. While Jess undressed in the bathroom Brenda asked...

"What are you hoping for Don?"

"A boy. I'd really like a boy."

"Aww...you don't like girls? They can be pretty cool you know. Plus they love their daddy's."

"I know. It's just I'd love to have a boy first. Then we can work on the girl."

Coming out of the change room Jess layed on the table. Squirting out some Gel onto her tummy..she hissed.

"Sorry Jess....I know it's cold."

Placing the little ball on her tummy she began moving in circular motions.

"Oh...there we go...see the head Don. Right there. Then as we travel down...there's the little hands. See how they are tucked under the neck."

Don was stroking Jess's hands while tears danced in his eyes. Never had he seen anything so amazing as this tiny little life they had created from their passion and love.

"Now we roll down lower and there it is...are you sure you want to know?"

Looking at Jess she shook her head yes.

"Alright then...looks like you both have yourselves a little boy. A perfect healthy little boy."

Watching them hold each other as they cried. Seeing the love within in their eyes. Brenda finally realized she couldn't wait to share her news with Sheldon about their child.

"I'll leave you two alone. You can get dressed Jess. I'll print out a set of pictures for you."

"Thanks Brenda."

"You're welcome."

Don looked at Jess and whispered....

"I know the name Jess. I have the perfect name."

Jess already knew what Don was going to pick. She had known all along.

"What is it Don?"

"Danny...Danny Donald Flack."

Jess smiled. She had to agree. The name just fit perfectly.

When they got back to the Taylor's Mac noticed the wide smile on Don's face.

"Wow...it's a boy isn't it?"

"Yeah...yeah it is Mac. It's a perfect little boy. See the pictues."

Showing everyone the pictures they all smiled and awwed.

"Sheldon....can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Bren...let's go in the kitchen."

When they were in the kitchen Brenda teared up.

"Brenda...what is it? Is it their baby? Is something wrong with it?"

"No....the baby is healthy. I just hope ours is as healthy as theirs."

It took all of two seconds to click in.

"Are you telling me we...you and I....a baby?"

"Yeah Sheldon. I'm two months pregnant. You're going to be a daddy come next year."

Wrapping Brenda in his arms he passionately kissed her. Then walking back out he said....

"We are having a baby. Brenda and I are having a baby."

"Well....this is a day of miracles. First we see Danny...then we find out Don and Jess are having a boy....and now Sheldon and Brenda are pregnant. Just goes to prove my point. Miracles do happen in the darkest hours."

"Aww...so poetic Mac. That was beautiful."

Wrapping his wife tightly he kissed her neck.

"Thanks love..."

Once everyone had left for home Mac ran the bath water for Mitch. Placing in the little doughnut...he suctioned it to the bottom of the tub. Testing it with his hand to make sure it was secure before placing his son in it.

"Alright little man...let's go...tubby time."

Lifting his son up in his arms, he blew onto his tummy. *deep belly laugh*. Sitting him in the tub his eyes went wide as he splashed his hands making little sounds.

"Wee...look Mitch....look at the turtle...see the turtle coming to get my Mitch?"

Raising it from the water Mitch laughed...he found it funny that the little green turtle would keep peeking up at him squirting water onto his tummy. Placing the turtle in his sons hands he began chewing on it...as it squeeked in his mouth...Mitch would jump, all wide eyed wondering where the sound was coming from.

Mac couldn't help but laugh. His son's hair was all standing up on his head and his eyes looked like two giant saucers as continued to wonder where that sound was coming from.

"Alright my baby...come to mommy. Let's get you dry."

Holding out the towel. Mac lifted Mitch from the tub while Stella wrapped him in the towel carrying him to the Nursery. Sitting him on the change table Mac grabbed two pair of sleepers from his drawer. Once green and one blue. Walking them over he stood infront of his son and said...

"Okay my boy...blue...or green?"

Holding them up Mitch gave his daddy a giggle as he reached out for the blue.

"Did you see that love...he knows his colors already. Such a smart boy."

"Of course he's going to pick the blue Mac. You held it closer to him then the green. You hate green. So that's why you put the blue closer."

"Know what my son....mommy is to smart for us. Yes she is..."

Picking his son up, he walked him over to the rocker.

"Story time Mitch...

_The air was crisp and cool. The sky was an endless blue. The green meadow grass swayed in a gentle breeze. And Daddy, Donnie, Sheldon Goat Gruff were bored. _

_"I am tired of eating in the same old field every day," he told his brothers. "I want to eat in the meadow on the far side of the stream. _

_"Ohhh no, Daddy Goat," said little brother. "We cannot walk through the stream for it is too deep and too fast. We would be swept away!" _

_"And we cannot walk over the bridge," said middle brother, "because there is a big troll under the bridge who will gobble us up if we try to cross it." _

_"I am not afraid of the troll," said Daddy Goat Gruff, tossing his bold head with the huge round horns. He stamped the ground - once, twice, thrice - with his big hooves. "Let him try to eat me! We shall see who wins the fight!" _

_"But we won't be there to see," said Donnie Goat Gruff practically, "Because Sheldon Goat Gruff and I will have been eaten." _

_"Not so!" cried Daddy Goat Gruff, dancing around the meadow excitedly, his large hooves making holes in the mossy turf under his feet. "I have a plan!" _

_The three billy goats put their heads together and whispered for a long time. Finally they broke the huddle and all three of them trotted across the wide meadow to the narrow bridge that crossed the fast-flowing, deep stream in the ravine dividing their meadow and the one on the other side. _

_Taking a deep breath for courage, Sheldon Goat Gruff stepped onto the rough wooden bridge. Trip-trap, trip-trap. His little hooves made the bridge spring up and down a little as he moved carefully forward. _

_A pair of huge round eyes peered out from the darkness under the bridge. "Who's that trip-trapping over my bridge?" rumbled the troll. A big hairy arm reached out from the darkness and huge fingers gripped the rail beside Sheldon Goat Gruff. _

_"It's just me," said Sheldon Goat Gruff in a very small voice. "I am the teeny-tiniest Sheldon Goat Gruff, all skin and bones, going over to the meadow to make myself fat." _

_A second huge hand joined the first on the rail. "I am coming to eat you," said the troll, his voice rumbling so deep that it shook the whole bridge. _

_"Eat me?" asked sheldon Goat Gruff, shaking from head to toe, "I am too little. Not even worth a bite for a big troll like you. You should wait for my middle brother to come. He is much bigger than me." _

_This made sense to the troll. Why go to all that bother for one small bite of Billy Goat when a bigger Billy Goat was on its way? _

_"Gerroff my bridge then," the troll roared, slipping back down into the darkness underneath. "And don't come back here until you are big and fat!" _

_"Yes sir," said Sheldon Goat Gruff, trotting off the far side of the bridge in triumph and heading up into the wide-green meadow above. The plan was working! _

_When Sheldon Goat Gruff reached the top of the hill, Donnie Goat Gruff stepped onto the rough wooden bridge. Trap-rap, trap-rap. His medium-sized hooves made the boards of the bridge spring and sway under his weight as he moved forward. _

_A pair of huge round eyes peered out from the darkness under the bridge. "Who's that trap-rapping over my bridge?" grumbled the troll loudly. Hairy arms reached out from the darkness and huge fingers gripped the rail beside Donnie Goat Gruff. _

Stella was laughing quietly...she couldn't believe Mac was using him and the boys as goats as she continued to video tape. Watching each minute as Mitch's eyes went wide with excitment as his daddy's voice became gruff.

Once Mac finished the story...he quietly rocked his son back and forth, just enjoying their bonding. Looking down Mac found his son sound asleep. Placing him in the crib, he kissed him, and turned on his nightlight...

_"Uncle Danny to watch over you son."_ as he left the room.

Over at the Flack's Don ordered Jess to rest.

"I'm fine Donnie...would you stop...I'm not at all tired." She giggled.

"I know that...but let me spoil you. I'm going to start with your beautiful feet...then work my way up your calves..your thighs...your hips...your back, shoulders and neck Jess."

Jess smiled passionately. She could feel the heat of Don's hands as he seductively removed her pants revealing her silk panties.

"Umm...Donnie...I need..."

"Shhh...quiet Jess...close your eyes...and just feel."

Feel?? She couldn't even form a coherant thought. Her body was already tied in knots and he hadn't even started yet. Closing her eyes she felt the warmth of his fingers as they massaged the ball of her foot.

God how erotic his touch was as she couldn't help but purr and sigh from his strokes.

"Mmm...this is sinful Donnie. I feel so spoiled and loved."

"Good...now quiet. I need to concentrate on your muscles."

Caressing his hands up her calves she felt her muscles become pliant and her shivers begin.

_"What's the matter Jess....cold....or is my touch burning you in endless passion?"_

_"Pleeeeeease Donnie....mmmm....."_

Watching her emotions play across her face was driving him wild. Then as she opened her eyes and intently stared at him he seen the burning passion in them.

_"Only you Jess....only you can distract me from my every thought with your beautiful soul."_

So much for the massage. Don went wild on her. Carefully lifting her and her added weight...he sat her on his lap. Wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair he pulled her towards him and kissed her in firery passion.

Lost now...as they carried each other into long sensual desires...desires that had long been lost since Danny's death. With each deeper caress..each deeper kiss...Don could feel himself coming back to life. Coming back to the world that had long been forgotten since his best friends death.

Over at Sheldon's Brenda was making supper for her and Sheldon when he closed in behind her and kissed her sweet neck. Then taking his hands, he caressed her tummy in a circular motion where their baby lay nestled.

Hearing her beautiful purrs and sighs as her head fell back, he softly touched their lips allowing the evening New York winter breeze to shiver across their skin from their window.

"Sheldon.....love me...please love me."

"Your wish is my pleasure Bren."

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to their room. Laying her upon the prestine white sheets where he loved her passionately into the night.

**tbc...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Christmas Shopping...Visiting Santa....**

Arriving at the Mall Mac parked the car.

"Mac...did you bring Mitch's soother. He's going to get cranky very quickly without it."

"I have it Stel. No worries. Okay son...let's go see Santa."

_Mitch had no idea who Santa was...but his daddy made him sound fun_.

Walking through the Mall Mac seen the line up around the corner.

"Maybe we should forget Stel. It's an awful long wait."

"No Mac...I really want pictures done for the team. This is his first Christmas."

While they waited Mac gave Mitch one of his animals cookies while they waited. Taking the little cookie elephant he made it dance along his Mitch's tummy...causing him to giggle out loud.

"The elephants go marching one by one..hurray..hurray.."

_Mitch laughed again...his daddy was the funniest. He was so smart the way he got that cookie to dance._

As Mac continued to sing while the cookie danced. They had finally made it to Santa. Walking to his side Mac counted the seconds in his head...

"One....two...."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ."

"Ho, ho, ho....aww...come on little one. It's okay. Come see Santa."

Mitch's screams could be heard throughout the Mall.

"Mac...sit with him on Santa's knee. Show him it's okay."

"What?? You're kidding...right Stel? You sit with him."

"I have to make him laugh. Just sit Mac...Santa won't bite."

Everyone was watching. This was highly embaressing for Mac. Giving in he sat on Santa's knee with Mitch.

"Look Mitch...look at mommy."

Watching his mommy play with the pink piggy he laughed. Deep belly laughs as the girl snapped the pictures.

"All finished Maam. They will be ready in a week."

"Thank you so much. Take care."

"Great job Mitch...did you give mommy lots of smiles? You did great to Mac. Come on...I'll buy you lunch."

"No one is seeing those pictures Stella. Promise me."

Smiling she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Of course hon. No worries. I'll keep them between us."

Yeah right....Mac knew damn well she would be showing those pictures to anyone who would look.

After lunch they headed home. Unpacking all the presents they had bought for Mitch. Mac was ready to collapse. Taking off his shoes, he took Mitch right to his room. Undressing him out of his little suit he laid him in his crib. Not more then two minutes later..he was sound asleep.

Walking into his own room he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. His last thought being....

_"Thank God for naps."_

While Mac and Mitch slept Stella hung the mistletoe above the ceiling with a ladder. Stretching up she felt a warm hand slither up her calf.

"Mac Taylor....you are going to make me fall. I thought you were sleeping?"

"I was power napping love. Now I'm awake and ready to help you decorate."

"Hmm...I'm sure you are. Just what kind of decorating are you thinking about?"

"Oh....I don't know Stel....maybe a little ribbon and bow. Or how about a garland dance."

"A what??" She smiled.

"Garland dance love. We take off our clothes..wrap ourselves in garland and dance."

Stella had to admit her husband sure was creative when it came to their playtime. Watching him as he put on mellow music and dropped his clothes.

"Hmm...umm..oh my."

Reaching for her hand she slipped it into his as he helped her down the ladder.

"You have way to many clothes on love. Let me help you."

Stella could feel the warmth of her husbands caress as he kissed her shoulder. Then taking a long piece of garland he tied it around them, leaving them both neslted tightly in each others arms.

As the music played they began to dance. Swaying in sensual passion across the floor...as his fingers twined within her hair...leaning her head back as he whispered soft kisses across her neck.

Then looking up above he seen the mistletoe.

"Sweetheart....look up."

Looking up she smiled. then bringing her face back down they looked into each others eyes as the passion filled air bathed the room in their love. Softly as their lips touched...they heard the faint whisper....."_Maaamaaa."_

_**Meanwhile.....**_

Brenda was getting ready for another night of work. She could feel her body craving sleep, but she also knew she had three mothers ready to deliver tonight.

"Are you going to be okay Bren? I don't want you straining yourself."

"I'll be fine Sheldon..don't worry. I'm a OBGYN remember."

"I know that. But you're carrying our child now. I just don't want you to overdo."

"Don't worry Sheldon. I won't."

Grabbing his keys they headed to the car. When they arrived at the Hospital she kissed Sheldon good bye.

"Thank God you're hear Brenda. Mrs. Boucher is in full labor. We've tried to get the baby to come...but he doesn't seem to want to cooperate."

"Who's with her?" Stevens...he wants to do a C section. I told him he can't till you got here."

"Okay Fran thanks. I'll get in there."

Walking into the room she seen with the instruments ready.

"It's about time Brenda...we need to get this child out now."

Brenda could see her patient was upset. She knew this was their first child.

"Did you bother at all to explain to the patient about the procedure?"

"No....there's no time for that. The child is in distress."

The mother was in a panic. She was terrified.

"I want you to listen to me . Everything is going to be fine. Your baby is doing wonderfully. But we need to help him come into the world. So what we are going to do is called a C section. Basically we will make an incision from your belly button to just below your waist. This way we can bring the baby through without doing any harm."

"Okay.....she cried. I'm sorry...I'm just so scared."

"That's understandable with your first child. Now we are going to freeze you up. You will still be awake...but you will feel no pain. You ready?"

Nodding her head yes, she gripped her husbands hand. Not more then five minutes later they heard the screams of their child.

"Congratualtions...you have a wonderful baby boy."

Crying tears onto their child....the parents thanked Brenda for all her help. Leaving the room followed her out.

"Listen to me very carefully Doug...you are not to touch my patients. You upset this woman for no reason at all. The child was in no distress...the BP didn't even fluxuate. Her opening was to small. That is why the child appeared lodged. You paniced this couple for no reason what so ever. Stay out of my Labor rooms."

Walking away from him...she checked on her next mother.

Looking up she smiled. then bringing her face back down they looked into each others eyes as the passion filled air bathed the room in their love. Softly as their lips touched...they heard the faint whisper....."_Maaamaaa."_

"I need to get Gary Mac." She laughed as she dressed.

Entering the Nursery she seen Gary with tiny tears in his eyes.

"Aww...what's the matter my baby. Shh....it's okay my angel. Mommy has you."

Kissing his sweet head she walked out into the living room with him.

"He was lonely Mac. He wanted some company."

Seeing his daddy he yawned and reached out his arms. Taking him from his wife he snuggled him up against his neck. Then wrapping his wife up in his arms too, they all stood under the mistletoe.

_"Maaac...."_

_"Yeah love?"_

_"This is so nice. You..me...Mitch. All nestled together in our love."_

Mac couldn't agree more.

**When** Brenda finished her shift she was tired. Heading out of the Hospital she seen sheldon waiting for her.

"Oh....thank God Sheldon...I'm so nauseated and tired."

"I know Bren. Let's get you home."

Helping her into the car they headed home. When they arrived Sheldon swept her up in his arms and carried her into bed.

"Mmm...my sweet Prince. Thank you."

Kissing her passionately he whispered..."you're welcome my love. Sleep well."

**Over** at the Flack's Jess and Don were putting pieces of food on her tummy watching as the baby kicked it off.

"Okay...let's try a strawberry. Listen son...daddy has a strawberry on mommy's tummy...do you like that?"

_*Kick*...._the strawberry flew off. causing Jess to laugh.

"Hmmm..okay son let's try some sliced peaches."

Jess hissed from the cold.

"Sorry Jess. Okay son...you like peaches?"

_*Kick*...._down slid the peach slice.

"Stop teasing him Don. I'm all sticky now."

"That's okay Jess...I'll clean you."

Kissing her tummy...he watched as his son ripple.

"You see that Jess....he loves my kisses."

"Hmm..him and me both." She grinned.

"In that case...."

Bending over reaching his wife's sweet lips, he kissed her passionately as she purred. Hearing her purrs caused Don to need more. Caressing his hands across her thighs, she cried out his name in fevered passion.

_"Please Donnie....love me...I need to feel you inside my soul. I ache so bad for your touch."_

_"Shh....don't cry Jess...I'll love you for as long as you need me too."_

Setting their passionate fire to flames, they loved each other well into the afternoon.

She was walking across the park. She knew that it wasn't wise to do it. But she was going to be late for work if she didn't. Hearing a sound behind her she looked but seen nothing. Continuing to walk she heard it again.

"Who's there? Show yourself...this isn't funny."

Knowing she was no more then five feet from the street she began to run. Then she felt it...the pull on her hair as she fell to the ground. Sorry now that she didn't put it up.

Tearing at her clothes she tried to fight. Biting and scratching, but tasting nothing but leather. Closing her eyes against the pain and torture she was feeling. Trying to remain numb...non responsive.

Once he was finished she hoped he would leave. But he didn't. Instead he pulled out a knife and slit her from cheek to ear on both sides. Then with a finally stab to her heart, she died.

Taylor Home....

"Hello."

"Mac...it's Don...we have a murder. We need you in Central Park."

"I'll be right there Don."

"Mac...what's going on?"

"I have to go Stel. We have a homicide. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay. I love you. Stay safe."

"I will love. Bye."

Arriving at the crime scene poor Adam looked ill.

"You okay Adam?"

"Umm...I think so Mac...err...wow...this is sad."

"I know it's hard Adam, but I need you to process the scene with Sheldon."

"Okay...yeah...sure Mac."

While Mac looked over the body he noticed a small black piece of material. Placing it in an evidence bag, he tagged it.

"TOD Sheldon?"

"Around two am Mac. She's been sexually assaulted. I'm going to get her back to Sid. Hopefully this animal left us some trace."

"Take this with you too Sheldon. Let me know what you get from it. I'll send Adam back as soon as I can."

"Okay Mac. Later."

Once they had everything collected they headed back to the lab.

**Meanwhile.....**

Jess was having trouble sleeping....she knew this was the first night Don was on his own without Danny. Picking up the phone she called Stella.

"Hello."

"Stella....I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's okay...I was awake. What's the matter Jess?"

"I guess I'm a little lonely...would it be alright to come over."

"How you going to get here Jess? It's late."

"I'll take a cab. Please Stel."

Stella had never seen Jess this scared to be alone.

"Okay Jess. But you don't leave your apartment till you see the cab."

"I promise Stella. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone Stella called Mac to let him know Jess was coming there. Watching out her door she seen Jess get out of the cab.

"Hi Stella. I'm so sorry..."

"Shh...it's okay Jess. Come on in."

Taking off her coat. Stella helped her over to the couch.

"I'll get you some tea. God Jess...you're huge. It just seems like yesterday you were so small."

"I know....I can't wait for Danny to be born. This is going to be so exciting."

Smiling Stella couldn't agree more.

With Jess comfortable on the couch Stella checked on Mitch. Finding him wide awake, she changed him and carried him out to the living room.

"Looks like we have some company. Look who's here Mitch...Auntie Jess."

Looking over at his Auntie Jess he gave her a wide smile.

"God Stel...he's so sweet. Look at his hair...so much curl. Aww...I so want Danny to be born."

"I know Jess. Just another month and half. Never know maybe you will have the first New Year baby."

"Hmm...that could be good. But I think I'd prefer after New Years. I'm not much for hoilday's mixing in with birthdays."

"I hear you. Listen Jess...I know you're worried about how Don's doing without having Danny by his side. But I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know Stel. It's just some nights I still hear Don crying out in his sleep, it's so heartbreaking. He's still riding one hell of a guilt trip."

"You know what Jess...that will all change with time. Honest. It's hard when you love someone so much and see them die while in your arms. Always thinking....could you have done more."

Meanwhile....

"Umm...Mac...can we...err...talk for a minute."

"Sure Adam. What is it?"

"Umm...when are we getting the new CSI...cause...hmmm....I'm not really much for the...umm..."

"I know Adam. You don't like it in the field. I know it's hard. It shouldn't be to much longer. I have two Detectives to interview on friday."

"Okay...thanks Mac...see ya."

Mac understood Adam's hesitance in the field. It wasn't easy seeing mutilated bodies. Especially when you were qualified for the lab. Turning in his chair he looked out over New York as the snow fell to the ground.

"Oh...Jess..look at this. Come see."

Looking out the window with Stella she seen the snow falling softly on the ground.

"My God...it's so beautiful. I guess us New Yorkers are getting our white Christmas afterall.

"Woof, woof..."

"What's the matter Bonkers? You want to see the snow. Do you?"

"Woof, woof, woof."

Alright...opening the back door Mitch giggled as Bonkers buried his nose in the snow, and rolled in it.

"What a silly dog eh Mitch?? You see your silly puppy. Look at him."

Mitch's eyes were wide with excitment. Picking up a little snow Stella let him feel it. Bringing his hand up to his mouth he tried to taste it.

"Yuk...not in the mouth...eww..yucky snow...yuk."

Mitch giggled. His mommy was funny with her yucky faces.

"Alright...let's go Bonkers. Come on..."

Running back into the house Bonkers slid across the floor with his wet paws.

"Ouch.....awww...."

Stella and Jess tried so hard not to laugh. Poor Bonkers was flat on his tummy with his paws now out stretched in front of him.

When Don went downstairs to grab his coat. He seen Danny's locker. Opening it he realized they hadn't cleaned it out yet. Seeing Danny's glasses, he smiled...remembering back to when he got his contacts.

Watching from the door Mac could see the pain across his face. Grabbing a box Mac took it over and helped Don clear out Danny's stuff. Then closing it up, they took one last look and walked out.

"Come on Don...let's go get Jess. She's at my place."

"What's she doing there Mac?"

"Stella said she was worried about you. This is your first night without Danny with us. She just needed some company."

When they to Mac's place they found their wives in bed with Mitch between them wide awake.

"Hey..my son. What are you still doing up?"

Picking him up he held him close while inhaling his scent.

"Daddy missed you sooo much. I love you Mitch."

Mitch loved his daddy's hugs, as he snuggled in closer allowing his daddy to cuddle him.

"Jess...Jess...wake up love."

"Mmm...Donnie...hi...how was the case. Did you get the suspect?"

"Not yet Jess. Though we have alot of evidence to follow."

"That's good. Kissing his lips...she felt the cold."

"Brrr...it must be freezing out there."

"It is Jess. Let's go home."

Leaving out the door Mac and Stella smiled. It was so sweet the way Don was caressing his wife.

Over at Sheldon's he came home to an empty apartment. Reading the note it said....

_"My darling Sheldon...._

_I had a call from the stork, I'll be home as soon as I can. Love Bren."_

Smiling Sheldon headed to kitchen for a snack. Opening the fridge he noticed some cheese manicotti left over from last night. Heating it in the microwave he sat with a glass of milk.

Just as he was about to take the first bite he heard the door open.

"Hey Hon...is that you?"

"Mhmm..mmm something smells good Sheldon, what are you eating?"

"The left over Manicotti...want some?"

"Hmm..no...well...maybe just a bite."

Giving her a fork full she ate it. Mmm...second thought. Getting a plate she took two of his three Manicotti's.

"Hey...I thought you didn't want any?"

Laughing she sat down on his knee.

"Sheldon..."

"Mhmm.."

"Are you really happy about our baby?"

"What!!! Of course. Were is this coming from Bren. I'm more then happy. Why?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Bren...what's going on? Please talk to me."

"It's nothing Sheldon. Honest...just one of those difficult decisions with a birth mother, that's all."

"Did you want to talk it about."

Raising her head she looked into his eyes.

"I'd rather you love me. Please..."

Putting his dish in the sink, he took her by the hand and led her to their room

The following morning the young girl unlocked her door, heading out to work. As she turned to lock it, he pushed her inside. Covering her mouth so she couldn''t scream he tossed her onto the bed.

Tearing, shredding at her clothes As she closed her eyes in fear he placed the knife under her throat.

"Open your eyes and watch...open them. Everytime you close them I'm going to slice you...understand?"

Nodding her head she felt the heat of his hand...sobbing into her gag she could feel herself become ill. God all she wanted to do was die. slowly her eyes closed...and that's when she felt the slice.

Trying to scream out...she couldn't. The only thing she felt was her vomit choking her against the gag...she knew she was going to die before he finished...and all she could do was thank God.

Looking up into her eyes he noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Noooooooooooooo....you're not supposed to die. Not until I take your life. Daaaaaaaaaaaamn...this isn't how it's supposed to be."

Hearing the yell of a male next door startled the husband and wife from sleep.

"You here that Thomas? It's coming from Hanna's apartment. Hanna never has boys over. Maybe we should go check on her."

"Alright...calm down."

Throwing on his robe he head over next door. Knocking on the door he could hear footsteps, then silence.

"Hanna?? Hanna...it's Thomas. Are you okay?"

Finding the door unlocked he walked in. Seeing things scattered around the floor he walked towards the bedroom.

"Good God...Hanna...Hanna..."

Running out he picked up the phone and called the Police.

When Mac, Don, Sheldon and Adam arrived on scene they knew it wasn't good.

"First of all I want all you Officers to remove your shoes. Then wait outside. You have blood all over the soles."

Heading towards the entrance they removed them and walked out in their socks.

"Adam...start collecting any trace from their shoes."

"Okay...umm...sure Mac."

Walking into the bedroom Sheldon took out his BT and checked TOD.

"God Mac....not more then half an hour ago."

Nodding that he understood he followed the blood trail that lead to the window. Looking down, he seen what looked like a piece of torn skin.

"What have you got Mac?"

"I think it's the suspects skin. I can't be sure till we get it back to the lab."

With the scene processed, and the body removed. Mac headed over to anaylize the skin.

While Mac was in his Office Sheldon came running in.

"We got a hit Mac...Harold Gannon. He has three previous charges for sexual assault. He was released two weeks ago. I've found an address for him. he's staying at the New York City Rescue Mission 90 Lafayette Street."

Grabbing his jacket, they headed out the door. Hearing the sirens in front of the Mission Harold took off out the back door of the kitchen. Seeing the Officers coming towards him he climed the escape ladder to the roof.

Trying the door, he found it locked. Knowing he was trapped, he banged on the door hoping someone would hear him.

Sitting on the stairs the little boy heard the banging coming from the roof. His mommy had told him he wasn't to play up there. but she didn't say he couldn't let someone in.

Climbing the stairs he pushed the handle down as he heard Officers yell...

"Freeze Harold....don't move."

Grabbing up the child he hugged him to his chest. Then walking backwards he neared the ledge. Mac and Don froze. They knew if they startled Harold he would jump with the child in his arms.

"Listen to me Harold. I'm Taylor. We can talk about this. We can work something out....just put down the child."

"Noooooooo....I ain't going back to jail. I'll kill the boy with me if you come any further. I have nothing to lose now."

Mac seen Sheldon sneaking up behind the suspect from the fire escape stairs. Carefully reaching the top, Sheldon quietly stepped behind Harold, and tackled him to the ground, with the child sandwiched between them.

Running over Mac cuffed Harold while Sheldon checked the little boy.

_"I want my mommy.....mooooooooooommy..."_

_"Shh...it's okay. Let's get you back to your mommy."_

As Sheldon headed downstairs with the boy the mother ran out.

"Gavin....oh God...Gavin."

"It's okay maam....he's fine."

After explaining the situation to the mother. Mac and Sheldon headed back to NYPD.

"Hell of a day...eh Mac?"

"You can say that again. Thank God it's over, and everything worked out. You're quite a hero Sheldon."

"Naaaah....all in a days work Mac."

Slapping his back, they laughed.

With Harold safely put away, Mac, Sheldon, and Don decided to head home.

"I think we need some relief Mac. How about your place tonight. Sheldon and I will bring the movies. You and Stel handle the snacks."

"Sound like an idea. But no love stories. Grab a couple oldies."

"Hmm...what did you have mind Mac?"

"Oh...maybe some Impostor and Miracle...."

Don laughed...."we'll see what we can do. See ya Mac."

When Mac got in the door Mitch rolled towards him in his walker. Reaching his arms in the air he giggled for daddy to pick him up.

"Heeeeeey.....there's my little man. How goes it?"

Bouncing up and down on his daddy's hip, Mac carried him to the kitchen.

"Hi Stel."

"Hi....bout time. I hear we are having guests tonight?"

"We are. Uncle Don...Uncle Sheldon...and your Aunties."

Mitch clapped his hands, and laid his head on his daddy's shoulder.

When company arrived Mac placed Mitch on the floor while he answered the door.

"Bout time...what took you two so long? And where's Sheldon and Brenda?"

"They won't be coming. Brenda got called back to the Hospital for the stork and Sheldon drove her."

"So he's not coming over at all?"

"Nope...he's going to wait for her to finish. But he said he'll call you tomorrow."

As they walked into the living room Mac heard Mitch crying. Running over he seen Bonkers had his sons soother in his mouth.

"Bonkers....No....bad dog. Bonkers no."

As Mac went to grab for the soother bonkers picked it up again and ran with it. Watching his daddy chase the the puppy caused Mitch to giggle. He thought his daddy was the funniest chasing the puppy across the floors.

Don put down the snacks infront of Mitch on the floor while he helped Mac. Bad mistake that...for Mitch seen the bright shinny red bags glistening. Sliding his way over on his tummy...he pulled at one of the bags until he had it out on the floor.

Not knowing what it was..he had to admit he liked the crinkling noise it made as he squeezed it. No longer interested in his daddy and Uncle's persuit of his soother, he began gumming the bag.

***Pop***

Hearing the bag of chips pop from the pressure of the air scared Mitch as he began screaming. Coming out of the kitchen Stella and Jess seen the potato chips all over Mitch, and the floor.

"Maaaaaaaaaaac....weren't you watching. Who left the chips on the floor?"

Turning to the sound of her voice...Bonkers seen the chips. Dropping the soother he ran over and began cleaning them off Mitch's tummy, causing him to laugh and giggle.

"Jeeez Stel....no I didn't. Concidering I've been spending the last ten minutes with Don trying to get Mitch's soother from that idiot dog."

Picking his nephew up before Bonkers thought he was a chip, he carried him to the couch and sat down.

"Hey Mitch...did you have fun?"

Gurgling out sounds he looked at his Uncle all wide eyed as he bounced up and down on him. With the mess cleaned up Stella reached for her son.

"Alright Mitch....say goodnight to everyone."

No way...Mitch didn't want to go to bed. He wanted to stay up and play. Throwing back his back he screamed...

"Shh....come on Mitch....here..here's your soother. Shh....."

Not wanting it, he threw it down on the ground again while continuing to scream.

"Just leave him up for a bit Stel. He doesn't want to go to bed yet."

"Listen Mac....I'm the one who gets up with him in the middle of night. He needs to stay on his schedule, otherwise he becomes cranky, like he is now."

"He's cranky love because you are trying to put him to bed."

Mitch was watching his mom and dad argue over his sleeping habits. Which he had to admit he liked...cause he got to stay up longer.

"Ummm...not to interrupt or anything. But have you both noticed Mitch has stopped screaming."

"So....what does that have to do with anything Don?"

"He knows Mac....he's smart that boy of yours. The more you two argue, the longer he gets to stay up."

"You're crazy Don...babies don't think like that."

"If you say so Mac. Just look at his face. His expression shows it all."

Mac decided to test Don's theory.

"Come on Mitch...bedtime."

As Mac went to take his son he screamed again.

"Mac....leave him up...he's not tired."

Watching as they began to argue....they both noticed Mitch had stopped his temper.

"Huh...sneaky little imp."

Laughing everyone couldn't agree more.

With bed time obviously not happening for Mitch. He sat quietly on his Uncle's lap playing with his keys.

"Alright..seeing we didn't get the movies. What rerun are we going to watch?"

"Hmm..how about a Christmas one? I love Christmas movies."

"There's an idea. I have....It's a wonderful life and Scrooge with Alister Simms."

"Oh yay...let's watch both."

Placing the movie in the DVD player Stella heard the knock on the door.

"Hey Stella....umm...I talked to Sheldon. Err...hmm..he told me you guys were watching movies. So I brought Pizza."

Stella laughed. Adam was so sweet.

"Come on in Adam...we're all in the den."

"Hey.....Adam. Have a seat."

"Thanks Mac....hey Mitch...what are you still doing up?"

Stretching out his arms Adam reached for him.

"He only wants you cause you have Pizza and he likes gumming the crust."

Mac smirked..."put the horns in Don. You have to share the Mitch'man."

With the movie starting Adam leaned back against the couch with Mitch in his arms.

"Stella....I think he's sleeping."

"Aww...he is Adam. I'll take him."

Leaving the room Stella changed him into his jammies, turned on his nightlight, whispered her love and left the room.

**In** the Maternity Ward Sheldon was having fun holding all the babies.

"Sheldon Hawkes....look at you. I haven't seen you for years. Still hiding under the ME rock?"

"Nope...I'm in the field now. I gave up the ME part of it. So how's life treating you Frank?"

"It's good. My wife and I had our third child. My oldest daughter just got married, and my second oldest son just graduated with Honors."

"Wow...sounds like you've all been doing great."

"We have. So how about you? You married yet?"

"Engaged...soon to be married though to Brenda. So we've planned on a small ceremony in Feburary."

"Nice...you have yourself a wonderful fiance there Sheldon. Hold onto her tight."

"Oh I plan too. You can count on that."

"Hey Sheldon....you ready to go?"

"Hi Bren, yeah. See you around Frank."

"Sure thing Sheldon. Take care Brenda."

"You too Frank. I didn't know you knew Frank... Sheldon?"

"Just a little. We did one year together. He was alright. Little rough around the edges, but he seemed smart."

"I don't know about smart. He's had three confrontations with other doctors. There's been talk of having him removed from the Hospital."

"You're kidding."

"Wish I was. Though I can understand the Hospital's concerns too."

Sheldon knew there was a story to be told here. But he also knew it was best to wait till they got home.

Half way through the movie Jess became uncomfortable.

"You okay Jess?"

"No...my back is killing me. Way down low."

Getting up she sat on the floor with her back facing her husband.

"Donnie....can you just rub my lower back please?"

While Stella watched she wondered if Jess may be going into early labor. She wasn't due till January, but it wouldn't be unheard of to have it early.

"Jess....do you have pain anywhere else?"

"A little in my bladder. But it's my back that aches. really bad."

"Don...maybe you should get her to the Hospital. She could be going into early labor."

"Oh Stel...it wouldn't be that....would it? I think it's just those braxton hicks. I'm fine....don't fuss."

"Are you sure Jess? I don't mind taking you to the Hospital."

"I'm fine honey....don't worry. Just keep rubbing. It's feeling a little better."

"You know what you could do love.....call brenda."

"Forget it Don....she's been in the labor room all night. Let her and Sheldon have some peace."

"Fine....you win for now. But if they get worse we are going. Even if I have to drag you."

"Deal...now let's watch the rest of the movie."

Once the movie had ended everyone left for home.

"You know Mac. I have a feeling Jess is going to give birth early."

"Hmm...you think so love?"

"I do. You know what would be wonderful? If she had it at Christmas."

"But I thought Jess didn't want it born on a holiday."

"Oh....that's what she says. But secretly....she'd love it. Cause I know I would."

"Well then . How about we go to our room, make love, and see if we can't make another miracle of our own."

Laughing Stella ssaid.....

"Last one there has to do all the work."

Mac laughed...all the work of loving his wife. He could handle that. Taking his time, he slowly walked towards their room.

It must have been three in the morning when the pain started again. Waking Don from sleep he helped her dress.

"I told you we should have went to the Hospital earlier Jess. Help me here now, give me your leg."

"Oh...oh God...my water just broke."

Once Don had her dressed, he picked her up and carried her to the car.

"Are you going to be able to tolerate the ride Jess? Or should I call 911?"

"No...I'm fine. Let's just get there. We can call Brenda now."

Flipping his cell, Don woke her and Sheldon from sleep.

"Hello."

"Sheldon it's don...is Brenda there?"

"Yeah...hold on. Is everything okay?"

"It will be soon."

"Okay...brenda...Bren...wake up love it's Don."

"Mmm..hello."

"Brenda...I'm on my way to the Hospital with Jess. I think she's in labor."

"Okay...how far apart are her contractions?"

"I've timed the last three. Less then a three minute apart."

"Okay...we still have time. Has her water broke?"

"Yes...about ten minutes ago. We are just pulling into the ER now."

"I'll be there in five Don. Just relax and stay calm."

"What's going on Brenda?"

"You may want to wake Mac, Stella and the team. Jess is having her baby."

Looking at the calender Sheldon seen the star on his date.

"I won...I won the two hundred bucks."

"What two hundred bucks?"

"That we bet on Jess. I said she would give birth on the 13th and she is."

"Tsk...leave it to you boys to bet on a child. I'm going now...you and the gang can meet us there."

"Alright Bren....drive carefully hon."

"I will. See you soon."

Picking up the phone Sheldon called Mac.

"Taylor.."

"Mac...it's Sheldon...Jess is in labor. Don just rushed her to the Hospital."

"What!! Are you serious. Okay...we'll be right there."

"Umm...Mac.."

"What is it Sheldon?"

"If you and Stella are both coming. Who's staying with Mitch...Bonkers?"

_*Laughing*_

"Funny Sheldon. Very funny. For your information your nephew is wide awake. So we'll see you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Mac dressed Mitch, then woke his wife.

"Stel...Stella...wake up love. Jess is in labor. We need to get to the Hospital."

"Oh...ohhh...are you serious. Okay...give me five minutes. Oh...this is wonderful."

Mac laughed....only his wife would be full of happiness at three in the morning


	22. Chapter 22

Once Stella was dressed she placed Mitch in his jacket, grabbed a few bottles,diapers and headed out the door.

When they arrived at the Hospital Mac found Sheldon already there.

"Did she have the baby yet?"

"Not yet Stella. Don's in there with her now. Brenda just ran down to get her jacket."

"Alright kids...I'm back. Now let's go bring litte Danny into the world. As it seems he's determined to arrive early."

While Brenda disappeared through the door, Mac, Stelle, Mitch and Sheldon waited patiently in the hall.

"It's about time Adam...what took you?"

"Mac....err....Mac....she have the baby yet? I got tied up with DNA and trace."

"Not yet Adam. Though it's awful quiet. How come you weren't that quiet Stel?"

Giving Mac one of her I'm going to smack you looks she said....

"Cause I just wanted to tourture you Mac. I wanted to bring you endless pain for planting our child within me. For giving me nine months of nausea, swollen ankles and extra weight."

"Ohhhoho....go Stella...that was good. She dissed you good Mac."

"Sheldon....I think I hear the EM's office calling you to come home."

"That's good Mac....just pay up your fifty bucks. You to Adam. I'll get Don and Sid's tomorrow."

Stella laughed....

"What's so funny love?"

"You are...you always bet and lose. Just like at the dog show...I bet you and you lost. Admit it Mac...you're no good at making bets."

Just as Mac was about to something else they heard the lusty cries of the baby.

"Ohhhh...ohhh...you hear that? You hear that Mac...he's here. Danny is here."

Coming out of the room Brenda had tears in her eyes.

"He's perfect guys. So perfect. Come have a look."

Walking in they seen Don with his son in his arms. Cooing him.

"Aww....oh my....look Mitch...say hello to your new cousin. Isn't he gorgeous?"

Mitch gurgled out a sound, then another. Letting his cousin know he couldn't wait till he grew so he could play with him.

"Well....that leaves you Brenda....you're next. By June of next year it will be you."

Patting her tummy, she could hardly wait.

With their first day home with Danny, Don noticed he was wet.

"Jess....where are the diapers?"

"Under the change table. Don't forget to use the powder on his little bum."

Searching through the stuff, he came across the diapers. Picking on up he opened it and looked at it. Turning it every which he couldn't figure front from back. Even the little pictures were confusing. The only thing he did know was that the adhesieve stuck to the diaper.

Removing his sons sleeper he took off the wet diaper forgetting all about keeping it covered. Lifting his little legs, Don felt the spray of warmth against his shirt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaugh....damn...."

Running into the room Jess tried not to laugh.

"He got you didn't he? I told you to keep his little weapon covered when you change him."

Taking over Don watched her as he mumbled....

_"Those things should be classified as illegal."_

Laughing Jess kissed him on his warm lips.

"Here you go daddy. All dressed and warm."

Taking his son back into his arms he held him like a football.

"Jess...why do they have to be so tiny? I'm afraid I''ll break him."

"Aww....trust me Donnie...Danny won't break. You're doing great."

Walking from the Nursery Don sat down with his son in his chair.

"Hey li'l Danno....I'm your daddy. You know what bud...when you get older...I'm going to tell you about your Uncle danny, and you know what...you're going to love him. Yes you are..."

Kissing his little head, he passed him to Jess to feed. Watching his son latch on amazed him. Never had he seen anything so beautiful as this tiny little life suckling from his mommy's breast, while his little fist lay curled on her heart.

"Jess...I think you're more luckier then I am?"

"Hmm..how's that donnie?"

"Well...you get all this beautiful bonding with him, all that closeness."

"Aww....you do to Don...everytime you hold him, change him, bath him, or caress him while he's in your arms. besides....in a few years it will all be daddy...daddy...daddy."

Smiling widely he guessed that was true. As Danny did grow it would be more father, son time.

"Can you take him for me Don....I need to get cleaned up."

Taking his son in his arms he looked up towards the sky....

"Danno...hey Danno....we did it man...look...we did it. Your name sake, isn't he handsom. I promise you Danno....he will know everything about his Uncle. I love you man...I love you."

Hearing the chime that was hung in the hall he looked at it. There were no windows open...there was no breeze on this cold December day. Yet these chimes were ringing....

"Daaaaanno....."

**The End**

**Epi...**

3 years later...

They were all standing around the Christmas tree. Looking up at the Star li'l Mitch...and li'l Danny smiled.

"Look dada...look..." said Mitch who was now four.

"What is is son."

"See it...Uncle Danny. See it Daddy? In the star."

Looking up at the star Mac noticed the reflection. Checking again to make sure it wasn't his imagination he seen Danny's face.

"Stel...Don...Jess...look at this."

"What is it Mac?"

"The star...what do you see?"

"Oh my...it looks like Danny's relfection."

As they watch the star glow...it disappeared.

"See Daddy...Uncle Danny is an Angel...isn't he daddy?"

"Yes he is son. Yes he is."

End.


End file.
